Remnants of Desires: After the Fall
by ShadowBladeKnight
Summary: A year has passed since the Fall of Beacon. We've had time to recover. Our enemies were scheming and war was on the horizon. We had to prepare ourselves to find the enemy and stop their plans. It will be long, and painful, but we must stop them. No matter what challenges await for us, we will be ready and fight back. For I am, Kamen Rider OOO. Sequel to Remnants of Desires.
1. Chapter 1: Team ENBA, New Journey

**A/N:** What is up everyone! Sorry for the wait but I am here with the official first chapter of the sequel of the story, Remnants of Desires! ANd today is the official release of episode 1 of Volume 5 of RWBY! So, to honor it, I am publishing this story today! Plus, I am working on a cover art for this story and it will take time but hey, to make the cover for this story will be worth it. Just to let you all remember, I will be following the RWBY episodes. Don't forget to check out my other stories including **The Wild Omega** (Kamen Rider Amazons [2016] x Akame Ga Kill), **A Wizard's Fate** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night UBW) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD). Anyways without further ado, let us begin the official start of the sequel to Remnants of Desires, **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall.**

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ** **REMNANT OF DESIRES** _ **READ**_ **IT BEFORE YOU START READING THIS STORY.**

 **NOTE 2: RATING MAY CHANGE TO 'M' IN THE FUTURE**

This chapter takes place in the third episode of Volume 4.

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Greeed/Yummies**

* * *

 _In a place where light never touches, Salem was going over the incidents she 'heard'. The previous year, Beacon has fallen and now the next target was Haven Academy. She had also tasked her pawns with capturing the girl with silver eyes._

 _However, another matter had come to her attention. The involvement of a warrior similar to the wretched king from_ _800 years ago. OOO. She thought that dreadful man would never plague her life again, but it seemed he left behind a legacy and a new OOO had appeared. He was a mere boy, but he could grow into a problem some day._

 _The doors opened as she entered the meeting room, where she sees a slightly better, but still injured Cinder, along with Emerald and Mercury. The other members of Salem's order looked at her upon her entry._

 _Salem glides alongside the table with soft footsteps before reaching the head of it, jewels dangling from her hair. The woman stops, facing away from them and toward a candle and crystal display._

 _"Watts," Salem called. Watts straightens upon her command, looking towards her. The latter turns around to face the group. "Do you find such malignance necessary?" She gestures for them to sit down._

 _She had overheard the conversation. Watts condescending words toward Cinder were just adding insult to injury._

 _"I apologize, ma'am. I'm not particularly fond of failure." He apologized as he and Salem sit simultaneously._

 _"Then I see no reason for your cruelty towards young Cinder," she informed. "She's become our Fall Maiden, destroyed Beacon Tower, and most importantly, killed_ dear _Ozpin. So I'm curious, to what failures are you referring?"_

 _"Well, the girl with the Silver Eyes."_

 _"Yes," Hazel agreed. "We've dealt with their kind before. How is it a novice was able to best one of us?_

 _"My thoughts exactly." Watts agreed. "Even without her new power, it should have been effortless."_

 _"It is because of the Maiden's power," The woman stated. "Make no mistake, Cinder, you hold the key to our victory. But your newfound strength brings with it a crippling weakness."_

 _Cinder rasps to speak in which Emerald took notice and leans in to hear her. Cinder rasps into her ear. Emerald straightens._

 _"Speak, child," Salem allowed._

 _"She wants to know…" Emerald hesitates for a moment before asking, "What about… OOO?"_

 _Salem's expression never changed as she expected to hear this. "Other than the Silver Eyes… I recall an old story that only a few knew due to his atrocities, the Fall of the Multi-King. A man who was known for his desire to be a God, far greater than the Four Maidens. Until his own desire for Godhood lead him to his own demise, sealing away the power he wielded for centuries." Emerald and Cinder remained quiet. "And you once mentioned before that there is a new one? After 800 years of that cursed item being locked away?"_

 _"Y-Yes ma'am. His name is Enrique Alderete." Emerald confirmed, "And he has gained the power of OOO, and….." She remained quiet as Cinder nodded to her, "And probably even stronger than the first Multi-King…"_

 _Salem was quiet._

 _"He's nothing more than a brat," Watts scoffed dismissively. "How can he be a threat like the silver-eyed one?"_

 _Watts was always quick to underestimate his enemies, and dismiss them as threats until he encountered them himself._

 _Cinder nodded to Emerald who presented an image of PuToTyra. It was a truly menacing sight. A violet monster, full of rage with a desire to destroy everything in its path._

 _"That. A man named Gara turned him into that but we learned he eventually got full control of that power."_

 _"That should be impossible." Hazel denied, "Even with my research, those Cores_ _ **can't**_ _be controlled."_

 _"The proof is there and we saw from afar how upset Gara was."_

 _Salem registered the information in her head as she decided to make the choice. "Dr. Watts, you are to take Cinder's place and meet our informant in Mistral.:" Watts nodded at her order. "Hazel. You will head to Vale to meet with the White Fang. Adam Taurus has already been informed of you." She ordered as the muscular man nodded but unaware of a certain Feline Greeed. "And Tyrian…"_

 _The giddy mad man smirked, turning to her._

 _"Spring can wait…. I want you to go after not only the girl with silver eyes but the new OOO as well." His smile grew more until, "But bring them to me, alive." His smile then dropped in an annoyed frown but nodded to her orders._

 _Besides, she ordered him to bring them to her alive. She did not say he could not have some fun with them. He would leave them alive, or at as close to death without killing them. He grinned at the possibilities._

 _"And Cinder, I would like you to stay by my side for now. Until your injuries are fully healed, and when our targets get here." Salem ordered, as Cinder nodded, gently placing her hand on her eyepatch-covered, injured eye. Cinder could never forget how she lost her eye to OOO. She could_ never _forget that day, seeing that menacing helmet and his anger for what she did to the Mistral Champion, it_ scared _her. She was_ afraid _of seeing him again for what he did to her._

 _For Salem, she was in her own thoughts as well. The girl Ruby Rose was one thing but OOO… she will not allow another to roam free and become a threat to her. The Multi-King nearly changed the fate of Remnant centuries ago, it will not happen with this new OOO._

* * *

 **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Team ENBA (Ember), New Journey, Gamel's Return**

Slowly opening my eyes, I could see the sunlight was beaming down from the old window, forcing me to wake up. Seeing that it was morning, I yawned quietly before I sat up and stretched my arms out before letting out a sigh of relief. I looked by my side to see my girlfriend resting peacefully in her sleepwear, without her bow as usual. Getting up from the sleeping mat, I tiredly walked to the bathroom before turning on the sink.

Cupping my hands together, I gathered the cold water into my hands before splashing it against my face. When I was done, I raised my head to the mirror and saw myself, noticing my changes.

I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Enrique Alderete. I was originally from Earth but that was until I found what I first thought was a coin, that coin was an actual Core Medal and it brought me to Remnant. Since then, I made good friends and even met those that I can understand. But it soon changed...

Now, it has been a year… It has officially been a year since the Fall of Beacon. It was also a year since Blake and I began our relationship.

I was now 20 years old while Blake was now 18 and the both of us have grown closer over the past year. We were in a serious relationship after all. Blake was happy. Her previous relationship had been one full of blood and violence, with a man who craved for the death of humans. The way he led their faction of the White Fang was something she could no longer tolerate. Adam had scared her and she saw there was no hope for him. She decided to cut ties with him and the White Fang as a result, breaking their partnership for good.

Seeing myself in the mirror, my once short, messy yet slightly spiked hair grew a few months back as my bangs now barely touch my eyebrows with one part of my hair in the center reaches down between my eyes. Even my height increased a few inches, now being 5 ft. 7 in, basically I was an inch taller than Blake.

Gently brushing my hand across my hair, a small chuckle of nostalgia escapes my lips. "It really has been that long…" I muttered to myself.

From the Fall of Beacon to myself obtaining the final form of OOO, Super TaToBa. Even more, the revival of our friend Pyrrha Nikos.

Blake and I were so glad to see her back again. How was she brought back? It was because of the bastard Alchemist Gara.

He brought her back and tried to use her as a Greeed 'heart' to harm us. But it eventually backfired and he was defeated, it was also what lead to myself obtaining Super TaToBa.

Ever since then, I have been training to master the Full Combos as well as my Semblance. All of that helped me as my body was fully adjusted to the use of the Full Combos. We also have been traveling on foot for a long while ever since Gara's defeat. Every now and then, we stopped by the nearest village or possible safe place to get rested.

Letting out a sigh, I licked my lips before glancing at an object that was laying on my bag. On the bag was a three-slotted black and blue device that acted as a buckle. It was the O-Driver, the buckle that allows me to become Kamen Rider OOO.

I still remember the day I first became OOO...

It was the day I ended up here in Remnant, the fright I felt of being in an unknown world. Meeting Ankh who bestowed me the O-Driver to become OOO and beat the Mantis Yummy.

' _It really has been a long time...'_

"Everything okay, Enrique?" my girlfriend asked.

I glanced over my shoulder to see her by the door, now awake. She has long, wavy black hair that stops at her waistline. Her skin was a light ivory similar to mine but she was adorned with amber eyes which are complemented by light-purple eyeshadow which flared backward. On top of her head was a pair of cat ears. Those were her cutest features.

This was my girlfriend, Blake Belladonna. The reason for the cat ears is because she is a Cat Faunus. Faunus were people with animal features. Whenever we go out, she wears a black bow to hide them since Faunus are discriminated by people.

Racism really was a universal thing, huh?

"Yeah… just a little tired since all four of us have been traveling for a while."

"We have been walking around a lot." She muttered, nuzzling into my chest to savor the warmth, "But at least we're together…."

"Yeah," I replied, wrapping my arms around her. "A year since we became a couple."

"As well as our battles…." She lowered her head, reminiscing of the past.

Memories of what happened over the past year made my eyes soften. "I know…" I whispered. "Let's focus on what's ahead and be ready for what approaches."

The door had a few soft knocks on the other side, "You guys ready or what? Ankh is getting all huffy again," a familiar female's voice rang out from the other side.

"Yeah, we are," I replied as I pulled away from the hug. "Let's go to the living room so we can get breakfast."

Blake nodded before the two of us went to the living room. There, we saw Ankh by the window while a girl was sitting at the table. She has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

This was our best friend, Pyrrha Nikos.

"About time… You humans and Faunus need to stop sleeping in so much… You're wasting time." Ankh scoffed.

"Well, we have to get rest since we don't have a lot of energy like you do, Ankh." I pointed out.

"Still, we should keep moving." He huffed.

I sighed before we sat with Pyrrha and began to eat breakfast.

"So, how are you feeling Pyrrha?" I asked.

She sighed, "Glad to be alive… But…" She murmured, placing her hand on her heart.

"We are here for you Pyrrha if you need any help," Blake assured.

"I know. And I thank you all for this." She smiled.

Blake and I smiled in response before we all began to enjoy the meal. To be honest, during the first few months of her revival. Pyrrha had a difficult time coping with what happened and I don't blame her. There were times she woke up in tears after what Gara did when he forced her to become a Greeed as well as her 'death'. So, Ankh has been helping Pyrrha get through the moments and for the past three weeks, she has been recovering well from everything since.

Yes, we were happy she is back but it didn't change the fact that Gara brought her back as a homunculus. Since then, we have been searching for a way to make her fully human hence our reason for traveling. The Kougami Foundation gave us the needed supplies and locations of possible places that can provide the answers to making her human again.

"Where are we heading to next?" Pyrrha asked.

Upon her question, I grabbed the map I kept since it was what we have been using for navigation and directions. Unrolling the map onto the table for us to examine, I pointed at our current location. "Right now we are on the east side of Vale, not that far off the coast…" I stated. "So we just have to find a way to get to this location here." I moved my finger to the island that was in the far east of Vale.

"Mistral is far. There might be someone over there who can give us a lift." Ankh noted.

"But what about people like _her_ ," Blake frowned. "And the White Fang…"

"We'll deal with them, should they interfere…" Ankh stated. "I'm won't be surprised if that bull boy tried knowing that little stunt you pulled, Enrique."

"Don't mention that bastard, Ankh…" I said. I still couldn't forget my fight against him, even using Megabryu to cut off his arm.

Was I glad? No.

Did I regret cutting off his arm? No, since he killed people and I had to do something to show him that he couldn't do that anymore.

If you killed, prepared to receive the same courtesy.

"Still… I know Adam… He carries grudges until he kills the source, or conquers it…" Blake grimaced, turning to me, "He'll want to kill you for beating him…"

"And I'll be ready the next time we meet."

"So which path are we gonna take to get to the coast?" Pyrrha asked.

"From what Kougami told us before, we have to go through the forest path…" I answered. "It is filled with Grimm so we have to be careful."

"We can handle it." Pyrrha nodded.

I had no doubt about that. We had a Kamen Rider, a Greeed and two Huntresses-in-training.

Blake nodded in agreement.

"How about you, Ankh?" She asked.

"As long as you morons don't annoy me…" he muttered.

We rolled our eyes at Ankh. We were used to his usual manner by now. We all went to the rooms we stayed in and changed into our respective outfits.

A few months ago, I got rid of my old outfit since I thought it was time for a change. Plus my jacket was finally getting worn out.

I was now wearing a high-collared black coat with the coattails going past my waist, reaching to my knees while the lower half of the right sleeve was armored with gray plating, ending at the wrist. Under the coat was a gray v-neck shirt as my locket hangs around my neck. I also wore dark pants along with black combat boots. Around the pants was a belt with the TaToBa symbol engraved in the silver buckle while the left side of my belt carried vials of ice Dust for my Semblance, Cyrokinesis. On my back was the sheath that was connected to a magnetic clip, holding the sheath for the upgraded Medajalibur.

When I looked at Blake, I noticed she was wearing her new attire as well. She was wearing a long white coat and a black crop top. The crop top exposes her midriff and has rectangular and diamond-shaped holes surrounding her neck. Across her torso is a diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe her weapon. Additionally, she is wearing a white belt and pouch over dark, tight stretchy pants that hugged her legs lovingly. She also wears a pair of thigh-high black heeled boots with gold-colored edging around the top. The left boot has a pair of belted straps tightly wrapped around the thigh. Each boot bears her belladonna emblem in white on the outer side of the thigh. She also has her bow on. It was the attire she has been wearing a month after we defeated Gara.

When we walked out of the room, we noticed that Pyrrha was now wearing a different combat outfit.

She was now wearing a sleeveless, crimson colored shirt and armored plating on her chest. Covering her left shoulder was a bronze shoulder plate with a symbol of a spear and broken shield. Around her forearms was armored greaves to protect the forearms. As a skirt, she wore a dark chainmail skirt that was a mix of a bronze and red color along with black stockings and metal heeled boots. Even more, she kept her ponytail in the same style as before.

Ankh wore one of his usual outfits.

Seeing us prepared, a thought came to mind.

"What should our team name be?" I asked.

"Why would you insist that now?" Ankh raised an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Cause…. I thought it would be nice?"

Maybe I was feeling nostalgic. Having a team name would remind us of our time together in Beacon. It was silly, but a team name would go well with our group.

Ruby was traveling with Nora, Ren and Jaune. I wonder what their team name was? Two possibilities came to mind: RNJR (Ranger) or JNRR (Junior). Knowing Ruby, she probably went with the former.

"Hmph, whatever…" he turned away. "Better not be a stupid team name."

I pondered for a moment, remembering each letter our names start with until an idea came to mind.

"How about… Team ENBA (Ember)?" I suggested.

"ENBA?" Blake cocked an eyebrow. "How did you come up with that?"

"Well, I was trying to figure out a team name that used the first letters of our names in it, but I couldn't think of anything with a 'P' in it that wouldn't sound weird," I explained.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha apologized.

"It's no problem. So, I just thought we could use the 'N' from Pyrrha's last name. So, ENBA."

"I like it." Pyrrha agreed as Blake nodded in approval. "What do you think, Ankh?"

"It's better than something lame." He said, eating his treat.

"Is that all you can say?" Pyrrha crossed her arms.

"Oi, it's simply a team name," He scoffed.

"It is not Ankh," I shook my head. "The team name is to show a representation of the people in the team. To signify what they can do together. Isn't that what it really means when being in a team?"

"It's just a name." He said, turning away as he continues to eat his treat.

I sighed. Ankh is always Ankh.

* * *

After departing from the village we stayed in, we began our trek towards the forest as we kept our weapons at the ready in case any Grimm or others trying to harm us. We also sent a Taka Candroid to scout in front of us and warn us of anything ahead.

Right now, I was in my thoughts as we walked. It really has been a full year since we haven't seen the others… I wonder how they are doing now… I glanced at Blake who was talking to Pyrrha as we walked. The both of us have been progressing further in our relationship. There were a few times when we… 'slept' together but now, our bond has been going further to the point that I didn't want to lose her. Blake was very important to me. She made me feel at peace and loved… she was everything to me...

"Focus, Enrique," Ankh said to me.

"S-Sorry…" I responded. "Just been thinking is all…"

"Well don't. You save your daydreaming until we're done." He said, walking ahead.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose before joining up with them. As we did, I noticed the Taka Candroid flying around as it was chirping. Not an ordinary chirp but one to that of a warning.

"You guys… we got Grimm heading towards us." I informed.

"How many?" Pyrrha asked.

A rumbling sound went off as several birds scattered into the air, as the whole group felt it.

"Uh… I meant to say… 'How big'?" She corrected herself.

"Judging from the rumbling…" I started before the trees in front of us were torn down, revealing the Grimm in question. "It's a really big one."

What came out of the forest was a rather large Grimm. Its body was mostly made of crystals, rocks, and trees that were joined together to form a roughly humanoid shape with a single mask in the center of the rock. It roared loudly before looking at us, preferably, Pyrrha.

"You were saying?" Ankh growled, reached for his short sword. "Let's just kill it and get it over with."

"Right!" I nodded. "Pyrrha, Blake you two try to flank it, I'll try to get it from the front. And Ankh, keep it distracted."

"Like I need to take orders from you," he glared before rushing towards it ahead of us.

I groaned before we followed our strategy as Blake went left while Pyrrha went right as I charged in from the front with the upgraded Medajalibur. The new type of Grimm roared before it raised its arm at Ankh until Blake used her Gambol Shroud and fired a few round to its sturdy skin.

It roared in pain, swiping at the Faunus before turning its sights back onto Pyrrha, walking towards her for some reason.

"Why is it so focused on me?!" Pyrrha shouted, avoiding one of its attacks.

"How are we supposed to know?" Ankh shot back.

"Any ideas?" Blake asked concerned.

I stared at the Grimm before I clenched my hands. "We have to chip away its armor."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

I focused on my Semblance as I rushed forward with myself opening some vials of Ice Dust. Using it, I manipulated the ice as I shot it towards the unknown Grimm. Seeing its claws and head, I used the ice to keep it in place before causing it to expand to its waist before using more ice to trap its arms.

The Grimm roared in anger but this gave us the chance to attack.

"It won't hold much longer!" I shouted to my teammates.

"Ankh, take ahold of Blake! I can get you two up there with my Semblance." Pyrrha said to him.

"Why do I need to do that?" Ankh shot back.

"Just do it, you stubborn bird!" Pyrrha snapped.

Ankh groaned in annoyance, taking Blake's hand as Pyrrha used her Semblance to magnetize Ankh and fling him towards the Grimm. Once close, Blake used her Semblance to quickly get onto its body before the two began to chip away at it, leaving the Grimm weakened as it was unable to protect itself.

Ankh quickly chipped away the crystal bits on his side, giving less time for the Grimm to regenerate while Blake started for the rocks and tree bits on her side, leaving enough space for me to strike.

"Enrique, now!" Pyrrha shouted.

I quickly nodded as I rushed towards the Grimm with my sword aimed at its chest.

"HAA!" I let out a battle cry before piercing its 'chest.'

It roared as it tried to get me away but I used my Semblance to allow the ice to spread from the attack. It tried to move more until its body went limp as we all got away from it before it fell back in an audible thud, leaving only a few chunks of crystals, rocks and trees remained.

"I've never seen a Grimm like this before…" Pyrrha got out, surprised. We have covered plenty of Grimm in Port's class, but none like this before. Was it rare, undiscovered, or something new?

"Same here," Ankh responded since he was far older than us.

"Do you think they've grown stronger since Beacon fell?" Blake turned to him.

"Possibly, knowing what that bitch did," he hissed. "Even more it acted smart as well. It's like us Greeed, we had evolved by learning and changing what we do in order to adjust in this era."

"Goody…" I muttered sarcastically. "If they are getting stronger than that means they might have the upper hand…"

"Any ideas, Enrique?" Blake asked.

I pondered for a moment. If what Ankh said was true then it means those like Cinder might be up to something else that will affect their next target. I suddenly recalled that we had 6 of the Gray Cores. How did we get 6 of Gamel's Core Medals you ask? Well, it turns out, Kougami actually kept some Core Medals he found and how did he get them was a total mystery. I shuddered at the idea I had in mind but it was the only chance we got.

"Say Ankh…"

"What is it?"

"We have 6 of Gamel's Cores right?"

"Yeah, we do. Why did you even-" his eyes shot up like rockets before darting his head to me. "HELL NO!"

"What are you thinking Enrique?" Blake asked me.

"That stupid idiot wants to bring back Gamel!" The Bird Greeed barked in total anger.

"Enrique, I don't think that's a good idea…." Pyrrha agreed with Ankh for once.

"Look, I know it's risky but we need the muscle to stop those like _her_ , those like _him_. Even more what if we ever encounter stronger Grimm?" I explained. "You guys remember how Gamel reacted when Ruby was kind to him?"

"He didn't harm her…" Blake realized.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, Gamel seems to be neutral," I said. "He stayed with Mezool because she treated him like her child in a way, keeping him by her side to help beat us. Aside from Ruby…" I looked at Pyrrha. "Maybe you can keep him in check."

"W-What? Why me?" She asked.

"Think about it, Gamel acts as a child," I pointed out. "Without Mezool, he is basically alone… he would need someone to help him. I know you can do this, Pyrrha."

"What? No! No way in how am I becoming its… Its mother!" She said, flustered to the suggestions.

"We need all the help we can get Pyrrha," I continued. "I know it's a big request but we need to stop those like Cinder and Adam, even Kazari. We all know he and Adam are still leading the White Fang. Uva is who knows where and possibly planning."

"But he could turn on us!"

"Just trust me Pyrrha…" I said. "When have I ever broke a promise to be there to help those around me…?"

She was about to argue but knew he was right. She sighed heavily before nodding. "Fine…."

We looked at Ankh whose eyebrow was twitching.

"Ankh, can I see three of the gray Cores?" I asked.

"Why would I give them to you? Gamel may be an idiot but you know much as I do he hates us both!"

"Just give Gamel a chance, you saw how he was after what happened," I argued. "He was acting like a puppet since Mezool treated him so kindly. He is only a Greeed that is neutral."

Ankh gritted his teeth before he shoved me aside.

"Fine! But if this doesn't work, I am kicking your ass!" He barked in anger. He moved the bag he carried and dumped a lot of Cell Medals onto the ground. How did he get that many you ask? Well, there were a few times that we encountered some Yummies and Ankh decided to carry half of what he has left from each fight.

"I hope this works…" Pyrrha grimaced.

Ankh reached into his coat and pulled out the medal book. It didn't hold Super TaToBa since I gave it to Blake. Opening the book, he grabbed 3 of the six Gray Cores before tossing them into the pile of Cell Medals.

"Now what?" Blake asked.

"Watch."

We turned our heads to the pile of Medals before we saw it emit a gray glow. We all tensed as the Cell Medals began to take shape while the gray Core Medals glowed brighter until the light died down to reveal the Beast Greeed, Gamel now back from his long defeat. His chest still wrapped in bandages with his head and legs still clad in armor.

The revived Beast Greeed elicited a yawn as he rubbed his 'eyes'.

 **"Is nappy time over?"** He asked with a yawn, oblivious of our presence.

"He thought he was sleeping?" Blake blinked.

Gamel turned his head to us. Oh boy. The moment he sets his sights on me, he got up.

 **"YOU! OOO, you meanie!"** He slammed his fists together.

"Gamel, wait!" Pyrrha said, getting in between us. "Please…. Just hear us out…."

 **"Eh..? Who are you?"** He 'blinked'.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she answered.

 **"OOO tried to hurt Mezool! I want to beat him!"** He shouted, pointing at me.

"You're wrong! Kazari is the one who caused Mezool to die!" Pyrrha informed.

 **"Kazari… killed Mezool?"** He quickly shook his head. **"Kazari helps us! Kazari told me OOO tried to kill her!"**

"He lied to you, Gamel. Kazari was using you because he only wanted her Cores." Pyrrha said, "Much like what Gara did to me… He used me…."

Hearing the name, Gamel quickly tried to climb the tree but fell before he decided to hide in the bush.

 **"THE EVIL MEANIE!? No! No! I don't want to see him!"**

Wow, guess Gamel was really afraid of Gara. Makes sense since Ankh hated the guy as well. The Greeed must have different reactions towards him.

"It's okay! Calm down…" She said, walking over to him and patting his head gently, "Gara is gone…. Thanks to OOO here." She gestured to me. "He stopped Gara…. And now we would like your help, Gamel… To stop Kazari and his…. Meanie friends from hurting many lives…. Will you help us?"

Gara popped his head out of the bush, looking at her.

 **"OOO… beat Evil Meanie…?"**

"Yes, he did… And to prove I'm telling the truth…" Pyrrha sighed softly, "Gara turned me into a homunculus…. Like you…."

Gamel stared at Pyrrha before he walked out.

 **"Core Medal…"** he pointed at her heart, sensing the Core Energy. **"Like me and Mezool…"**

Pyrrha nodded, "Will you help us now?" She asked, holding out her hand to the Greeed.

Gamel looked at me then at Ankh and Blake before looking at Pyrrha. Before we can expect it, he hugged her.

 **"I will help my new friend!"** He said childishly. **"I wanna beat meanies!"**

Blake and I finally let out our breaths from the tension of seeing Gamel, relief washing over us to hear him willing to help. Gamel fell on his rear as he went into his human form, still looking the same as ever. He still has his short, spiky silver hair with brown eyes while his form was of a man in his early 20s. A gray, long-sleeved shirt loosely hugged his thin frame, along with steel gray cargo pants and heavy combat boots.

"Thank you, Gamel." Pyrrha smiled softly, patting him, causing him to giggle shyly before she brought out some candy, "And to thank you, you can have these… But don't eat them too fast or all at once, alright?"

"Food!" He quickly grabbed it and began to eat the treats.

"And I thought Gamel would never help us…" Ankh uttered before he groaned. "Great…"

"Look on the bright side, Ankh," I patted his shoulder. "At least he's on our side."

"But he will be asking for Cell Medals!" He gritted his teeth. "This is worse!"

"Medals!" Gamel exclaimed happily.

"Come on, we should keep going and find the next safe place to camp for the night," I insisted with Blake and Pyrrha nodding in agreement.

"Let's go, Gamel," Pyrrha said.

"Okay!" He beamed before he followed us.

"Ugh… I can't believe I am agreeing with this stupid idea…" Ankh said in mortification before following as well.

As we began our trek, we were unaware of the rocks of the Unknown Grimm coming out of the rocks, its eye burning with revenge.

* * *

We continued our walk, the fields were now softer. Only showing grass, grain and flowers around us all. It was calm as the breeze flew past us, slowly giving us the scents of the land.

Scanning my surroundings there was luckily no Grimm which was a relief for once.

"Guess we can take a break for now before we can continue," I suggested as I look at the map. "We will make it to the coastal village probably by sunset."

"Finally…" Ankh scoffed, sitting on a rock nearby as he pulls out another pack of ice cream from his bag.

The rest of us sat on the soft grass as I reached for the side and placed down the bag filled with our supplies. Seeing what we have left, we would have to get more ammo on our next stop along with more food since Gamel will be tagging along and knowing him, he eats a lot.

I pulled out the needed food as I passed it to Pyrrha, Blake and now Gamel who beamed before he began to devour the sandwich like no tomorrow. At least now he will be helping out instead of fighting us. As we ate our meals, I noticed Blake's bow twitching slightly.

"Say… did it get even quieter?" Blake pointed out.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"She's right…" Ankh replied. "Listen."

Following his order, I listened carefully to the surroundings and realized that there were no birds chirping or bugs emitting their sound.

It was total silence and this kind of silence occurs when there is a Grimm roaming… oh great. Blake and I slowly reached for our weapons along with Ankh while Gamel was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Think we can get rid of it, easily?" Blake turned to me.

"If it's a Beowolf again, it will be easy," I nodded. They were pretty common and easy for a novice Hunter to take down.

Ankh deadpanned until the rock he was on shook, making him look down before the rock was literally lifted up, causing the Bird Greeed to quickly hop off and land in front of us. We saw the rock assembling with the other small boulders even some of the plant life. However, what caught us by surprise was its face, it was identical to… the Grimm from earlier!?

"H-How is it still alive!?" Pyrrha exclaimed in shock.

"Your guess is good as mine!" I responded as Blake and I unsheathed our weapons.

Its eyes shone, before turning back Pyrrha once more. It roared before it slowly started to make its way to her. Wait, why is it still after Pyrrha?

I know Grimm were attracted to negative emotions and they are born from the very negativity. Not to mention, Grimm kill anything that is alive… alive… wait!

"It's after Pyrrha because of her being a homunculus!" I realized. "I think it senses her soul being bounded here with the Core Medal!"

"Pyrrha! You need to get out of here!" Blake ordered her, climbing up and slashing at its limbs.

"But what about you guys?" She asked.

"We'll be fine! Just go while we hold it off!" I assured before grabbing the O-Driver from my pocket and placed it on my waist with the belt forming. I was about to grab SaGoZo since it would have been an advantage.

"Enrique, look out!"

I tilted my head upward and saw it swung its arm, sending me flying across the field and the three Cores landing close to Gamel who turned his head upon noticing them.

"My Cores! Yay!" He beamed.

"Gamel! Please don't take them! Can you deal with that thing?" Pyrrha asked, behind a boulder nearby. "I know you want your Cores back but my friends are in trouble, please help them…"

Gamel looked at Pyrrha for a moment then at his Cores while I got back up and saw what he was doing. Oh no… he can't.

The Beast Greeed got hold of the three Cores that were now in his hand, staring at them. What felt like forever, he turned his head to me. "OOO!" He looked at me before tossing the three Cores.

This took me by surprise. Usually Gamel would want his Cores back to be complete but instead, he actually lends them to me.

"Beat meanie!" He pointed to the Grimm, before walking over and taking his Greeed form, protecting Pyrrha from harm.

I looked at him before a grin formed.

"You got it, Gamel! Just protect Pyrrha!"

 **"Aye!"** He saluted like a child while I placed in the three Cores and scanned them.

"Henshin!"

 **SAI!**

 **GORILLA!**

 **ZOU!**

 **SAGOZO… SAGOZO!**

With the crests aligned, I was in the Gravity Combo. Slamming my fists together, I rushed towards the Unknown Grimm. It took notice of my approach and reeled its boulder fist back before sending it right at me.

"Take this!" I shot back and used my fist against it. As my fist slammed against its own, I powered through, smashing through the boulder as its entire arm was shattered.

Blake aimed once more at it before firing a few rounds. Seeing it, the Grimm used its other arm to shield itself to block the shots from harming its face.

Suddenly, a red symbol formed on its limb before a claw similar to that of the Grimm grew out and grab hold of the ground. Once it pulled its arm back, the roots of the plants formed a large arm with sharp claws.

"It is using the environment as its weapon?!" I gawked.

It then swung the plant claw at us, causing a large burst of air and dirt, forcing us away before it began to make its next step towards Pyrrha.

 **"Meanie! Leave Pyrrha alone**!" Gamel growled, striking the ground below him as he made a crack form beneath its feet, causing it to topple over from the sudden shift of the earth.

It stumbled before it roared at the Greeed who beats his chest in response. Deciding to help Gamel, I got back up and charged towards it like a bull, hitting its back.

"Take out its limbs! Get rid of those and it won't be able to possess that rock!" Ankh ordered.

"Understood!" I replied. "Gamel, keep it away from Pyrrha! Blake, you and I will take its limbs down so it can get out of that boulder."

Blake nodded before the both of us rushed at it again with Gamel stomping the ground to make it lose focus and its balance. With myself, I used the gauntlets to punch its leg before launching it to its arm the moment it tried to attack.

Blake used her Semblance to quickly reach both limbs and in a matter moments, both of its limbs were destroyed with the use of ice Dust as I finished the last one off, only leaving the torso. The mask in the center glowed before what flew out of it was the Grimm. The odd thing about it was, that it somewhat resembled a spirit before it looked around, finding its sights on Pyrrha as it charged ahead.

It floated straight at her until Gamel reacted and grabbed its tail.

 **"Yay! Play!"** He giggled as he began to swing it around like a doll. The Grimm tried to free itself but couldn't as Gamel was spinning it around and around before he slammed it to the ground several times. **"Fly ghosty, fly!"**

"Am I the only one who feels somewhat sorry for that Grimm being tossed around like that?" I asked the other three. The Grimm squirmed before it reached up, clawing Gamel's face.

 **"WAAAHHH!"** He cried as he covered his face before he began to throw a tantrum. **"That hurts you, ghosty meanie!"** He grabbed the Grimm once again and began to pummel it into the ground with his fists, each hit denting the dirt. **"Meanie! Meanie! MEANIE!"** He raised his arms once more before slamming the Grimm into the earth.

"Gamel! Gamel… it's okay. It's dead." Pyrrha said, the Grimm corpse in Gamel's hands quickly evaporated before he changed to his human disguise.

I tilted the buckle back to its original position, dispelling the armor as we approached the two with the Beast Greeed rubbing his eyes.

"Good job Gamel," I praised, patting his head. "You helped us beat it."

"Can…. I have some candy now?" He asked, rubbing his eyes from the tears.

"Sure," Pyrrha smiled as she reached into her bag before presenting Gamel some.

"Thank you!" He smiled before he grabbed the candy and began to eat once again.

I chuckled until Ankh spoke up, "Let's go before we have to deal with more like that Geist Grimm."

"Geist?"

"Dark spirit that possesses its surroundings," He explained bluntly. "It's better than being considered an Unknown Grimm."

"Still… to think there's some like that… They have gotten stronger…" Pyrrha noted.

"Right about that…" I sighed as I moved my arm a bit from the pain with my Aura healing it. "But Ankh is right, though, we should keep moving."

"Come on, Gamel," Pyrrha said.

"Okay!"

* * *

The walk took a while since we had to keep watch during our frequent breaks along the way but we finally made it to the coastal village, the scent of the ocean breeze lingering in the air as we saw people walking around and such. Seeing the shore and the ocean along with the people living very close to it, it brought up old memories of my hometown back on Earth…

"You alright?" Pyrrha turned to me.

"Yeah… just old memories of my old home back on Earth…" I replied. "My hometown was near the ocean. It has been a while since I last seen a place like this."

"Come on. We're wasting time…" Ankh said. "Let's get supplies and regroup in 20 minutes."

"Since when did we make you the leader?" Pyrrha crossed her arms.

"Since I know to be smart about this…" He responded.

I sighed, "Fine…"

Ankh stayed where he was while the rest of us went to grab the supplies needed for our trip. Right now, Blake and I were in an ammo shop to get the ammo needed for my Upgraded Medajalibur and Blake's Gambol Shroud. As I searched for some ice Dust, I noticed on the shelf were some weapons. I recalled Pyrrha no longer having her weapons ever since that day. Maybe it would be a good idea to buy her a weapon.

Searching through the shelves, I searched for the right weapon for her until I came across one that caught my eye. The weapon itself was a bronze lance that seemed to be able to change into a rifle.

"Welcome! Can I offer you two anything?" Nearby was an elder Faunus, with two noticeable bat ears on top his head.

"I was wondering about this weapon here," I pointed at the said item on the shelf.

"Ah yes, a fine weapon from an old hunter who used to live here. Sold it to me since he couldn't fight Grimm anymore." The Faunus nodded.

"Is it alright if I can buy it for a friend of ours?" I asked.

"But of course," he smiled. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually there is one more thing," I reached into my pocket before presenting a diagram of a shield for Pyrrha.

"Hmm… I do believe I can make this." He nodded.

"Thank you," I nodded in appreciation as I waited for the owner to start on the shield. As I waited Blake walked up to me.

"What are you buying?" She asked.

I pointed at the weapon on the counter and the shield that the owner was making. "Something for Pyrrha so she can fight again," I answered.

Blake smiled softly, "I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"It's the least I can do to help a friend," I smiled as I noticed the owner finishing up with the shield.

"Here you go," he said. "I hope it will be useful for your friend."

I examined the shield and tested its weight. Satisfied, I nodded. "Thanks." I handed him the Lien for payment of the weapons along with the ammo and walked out the store. "Thanks again!"

We went to the center of the plaza before seeing Pyrrha with the supplies as Gamel was eating his food.

"Hey Pyrrha," I called out.

She blinked before turning around to see me. "What's wrong you two?"

"Nothing is wrong," I chuckled before presenting her the new weapons. "I thought it would be nice to buy our friend some new weapons to help us out."

Her eyes widen softly, taking the said weapons as a nostalgic feel overcomes her, "Thank you, Enrique…" She thanked softly.

"Anything for our friend," I smiled. "I know it's not your Miló and Akoúo but I hope that set will help you out for now."

"Heh, it's fine. I can rebuild it anyways." She smiled, equipping the weapons onto her person. "Thank you."

We made our way to the shore until Blake spoke up.

"Wait," she called out.

"What's wrong?"

"Before we head on to Mistral, there's someplace I need to go," Blake confessed.

"Do we really have time for detours?" huffed Ankh.

"Hush, Ankh," I scolded. "Where?"

"I'm going back home, to Menagerie."

Menagerie. We learned about it in Oobleck's class. It was a kind of colony for Faunus.

"That's pretty far. We'll need to go by sea," said Pyrrha.

"An airship doesn't normally go to Menagerie, I take it," I guessed.

"I'm afraid not."

"Why are you going back home now?" Ankh demanded.

"Ankh, enough," I scolded once more.

"No, it's alright. I'm actually going back to see my family."

I stopped before I quickly looked at Blake, my eyes filled with surprise and shock, but not just that, total mental _panic_.

Her family… HER FAMILY!?

"En? En? Enrique!"

"Uh, what!?"

"You zoned out for like 10 minutes."

"I'm fine. I'm perfectly, perfectly, _fine_."

"Really? Because while you were zoned out, Gamel drew on your face."

"Eh?" I grabbed some ice Dust from my side before manipulating it to form a reflection and saw that he did. "GAMEL! Why did you do that!?"

"Funny," he giggled.

I wiped off the stuff he drew on my face and shook my head. "Let's just take a boat to Menagerie."

"Why are we going?" Ankh questioned.

"Like Blake said, to see her family," I answered but inside I was nervous. "We traveled far already, we should at least have a chance to explore other locations."

"Fine… but you owe me," He scoffed before we all went to find a boat that will take us to Menagerie.

* * *

"We're riding on a boat! We're riding on a boat!" Gamel jumped excitedly on the bow.

"Stop jumping, you fool, or you'll capsize us!" snapped Ankh.

For me, I was still in my thoughts from what Blake told us. She never talked about her family before, she grew up with the White Fang most of her life. Even more, she told us her family lives in Menagerie, which I learned was it was predominantly populated by Faunus. Originally a territory meant to confine the Faunus, they built a home there even when the Faunus won the right to live outside its borders.

I saw Blake looking out at sea as she leaned against the rail. Guess going back home after all this time, she had a lot to think about.

"You okay, Blake?" I asked my girlfriend, approaching her.

"Just in my thoughts is all…"

"About your home?" I guessed. Her response was a short but noticeable nod of confirmation.

I leaned against the railing, resting my arms on it as I look at the ocean waters. "You never told me about your family, Blake…"

"I'm sorry…"

I ran my hand through my hair before looking at her, "It's okay Blake." I assured. "I know there are reasons why. Believe me, I didn't want to mention my family after what happened to me in the past but now… now I don't have to think about all the bad times after that day, only the good memories I had with them. That is what counts."

Her beautiful smile graced her lips as she gently rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know, it's been a year. Maybe we should visit Yang," I suggested.

And Blake froze up next to me.

"I...I can't..." Blake whispered. "I'm not ready yet."

"Blake, it's already been a year. I think you've spent enough time away from your partner."

"No, I can't see her yet. Not until...I faced Adam," Blake resolved.

Yes, Adam took Yang's arm. Blake blamed herself for what happened since Yang lost her arm trying to save Blake. Blake wanted to make things right before she went to see Yang again.

And I couldn't force her to go see Yang. She said she wasn't ready yet, and some wounds just couldn't heal, even after a year.

"Alright, I'll be with you for that," I said. "But promise that we'll see Yang once you've settled things."

She slowly nodded, "I promise."

"Traveling together?" A voice asked. I turned my head to see the captain of the boat. The Captain was an elderly gentleman with a white beard and a kind disposition.

"So, how are you kids enjoying your trip?" He asked.

"It's been okay…" I answered before noticing Blake a little tense. I gently placed my hand on her own to calm her as I felt her grip on my hand tighten. Ever since the week after Beacon fell, Blake became a little paranoid of her surroundings. I was always there to keep her safe, making sure she won't get hurt and reminding her she isn't alone… especially after the fight against Gara.

I wanted to make sure she feels safe, and not paranoid to those she doesn't know.

"Just here to tell you that a storm might be brewing. You better go below deck when it starts if you don't want to get drenched," the Captain advised us.

"We'll remember that," I said gratefully.

The Captain left us to do his rounds. Blake looked out at the sea. She reaches up to her bow and began to untie it before she holds it over the railing.

"You sure about this Blake?" I asked, realizing she is not going to wear the bow from here on.

A soft smile graced her lips, "I won't be needing this anymore."

And just like that, she lets go of the ribbon as the both of us watch it swirl in the air before landing on the surface of the water. She turns around as she holds my hand.

"Come on." She said.

I nodded with a small smile before telling her, "You do look cute without the bow, Blake."

A faint blush formed on her cheeks, remembering the first time I told her that.

* * *

It was now close to dusk as our boat ride to Menagerie was going smoothly. There were no storm clouds in sight, which was a relief. Blake was no longer wearing her bow after the conversation from the captain. To be honest, having those cat ears present makes her cuter than before.

Right now, I was staring at the ocean waters as the boat ride continues while my team and Gamel were elsewhere inside of the boat. I had to admit, I never saw the ocean like this. It was so vast and a wonder. It makes me just want to take a picture. Was this how my dad saw it during his days in the military?

Reaching for my locket, I pressed the hidden switch to reveal the old family photo along with the photo of Blake and myself.

Seeing the two photos made me smile softly. I closed the locket until I felt my fighting instincts kick in. The feeling someone was watching me, making me remain on guard and alert. I learned how to be more careful with my surroundings thanks to Ankh since he has been teaching me for a few months after Gara's defeat. He wanted me to be fully prepared ever since I obtained Super TaToBa. Scanning my surroundings on the boat carefully, I made sure the suspect didn't notice as I steal glances at the surroundings behind me.

As I looked carefully a little longer, I took notice of a cloaked figure watching me but his identity was obscured by the very cloak he was wearing. Seeing him, I slowly moved away from the railing and began to walk towards him. However, when he or she saw me approaching their direction, the figure made haste and began to run from me.

"Hey hold up!" I now chased after the cloaked figure as the person hopped over but I leaped over and continued my chase as I withdrew the Medajalibur while I grabbed a vial of Ice Dust and loaded it into the weapon. Once in the chamber, I fired a round, the bullet flying past the figure and exploded on the ground. Seeing the Ice, I manipulated it to stop the figure in his place.

The person was trying to get themselves free, but I got close and made the ice release him. I grabbed hold of the person before pinning him to the wall.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" I demanded. "And why have you been watching me?"

The figure raised his hands before he slowly reached for the hood and lowered it, revealing...

"Sun?" I recognized in surprise upon seeing the familiar Monkey Faunus. I released my grip on him as he chuckled nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know! Wanderlust! Felt like traveling!"

"Uh-huh, so the cloak was necessary." I wasn't buying it. "So why are you really here?"

"OK, fine. Actually, I might've been tracking you guys down. I mean you just up and vanished when you dropped us all in Vale, and I got worried."

"Neptune isn't here with you, is he?" I questioned.

"Do you really think I could ever get Neptune to get on a boat?" he asked rhetorically.

Good point. Neptune had a crippling fear of water.

"Look, Sun, we went through a rough time… we had to get away after Beacon fell..." I sighed. "Besides, we've recently been focused on helping Pyrrha."

"Woah, woah," he waved his hands, wanting to make sure he wasn't hearing things. "Pyrrha's alive?!"

"Not exactly… remember Gara?"

"Freaky alchemist guy, tried to turn you into his monster slave. How could I forget?"

"When Pyrrha died, he captured her soul from her ashes and put it into a Core Medal. Then he performed the same process that created the Greeed. He used her Core to bring her back as a homunculus for a Black Greeed that acted as a shell while using her as a battery."

"A black Greeed? Is he that insane?!"

"It's gone, along with Gara. And now Pyrrha's back."

"So, where is she?"

"She's watching over Gamel," I replied.

"The Beast Greeed!? I-I thought you guys handled him and the fish one!?"

"Well… I kinda brought up the idea of bringing him back…" I confessed. "And Pyrrha managed to talk him down, getting through to him."

"...You guys seriously never have a dull moment, huh?' I simply shrugged in response. "So you guys are heading somewhere?"

"Yeah, we are heading to Menagerie to see Blake's family…" I nodded.

"Wait, she never mentioned her family before, did she?"

"No… and now I'm nervous."

"And I can guess panicking?"

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically until the boat rocked, causing all of us to keep our balance.

"What was that?!" Sun asked, trying to wonder what we just hit.

"RED ALERT!" We heard one of the crew members shout.

The alert immediately sounds. Two red lights next to a speaker pulse with the sound. The Captain and his First Mate come running out and look at the water from the upper deck, just above us.

"By the gods…" the Captain uttered.

The long-necked creature is revealed to be a large sea dragon Grimm. It has a pattern of glowing red lines along the scales of its neck, and its eyes glow yellow. The Grimm swings its head back and forth, roaring and spreading its short forearms outward. Holy crap… it was like looking at a Leviathan from the mythology stories I read back home.

The Captain turns to his crew and calling out to the ship, "All hands to battle stations!"

"Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!"

"We've never seen something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless!"

My eyes widen upon seeing this. They are gonna need help to fight that Grimm.

"Enrique!"

I turned my head to see my team rushing to us before they saw Sun with me. "Sun? What are you doing here?" Blake asked, surprised to see the fellow Faunus.

"We'll explain later, but right now, we have to fight that Grimm," I explained.

"That Grimm is certainly new… guess after that day, new species of Grimm are forming," Ankh observed.

"Ankh, I need ShaUTa!" I exclaimed, placing the O-Driver on my waist.

He presented the said three Cores before tossing them to me. I caught them in my hand before placing them into the O-Driver. "Henshin!"

 **SHACHI!**

 **UNAGI!**

 **TAKO!**

 **SHA-SHA-SHAUTA! SHA-SHA-SHAUTA!**

The crests of the three Medals aligned before I was donned in the all blue Marine Combo, ShaUTa. "Blake, you and I will try to go for its neck. Pyrrha, try and shoot it to keep it distracted." Pyrrha nodded in understanding. "Gamel, protect Pyrrha from any of its attacks."

"Aye, aye!"

"What about me?" Sun asked.

I was hesitant for a moment before I sighed, "You can help Blake and me, but after this, you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I knew you were gonna say that," he rushed towards the Grimm with Blake following while I jumped off the boat, diving into the water.

Hearing the sound of the octopus, the Tako Legs formed around my legs and I was speeding around the serpent as I use the Unagi Whips to deliver lashes to its hide, the serpent roaring as it looked down at the water, knowing that I am attacking it. I sped around in the water more before jumping out to deliver a spinning whiplash to its neck.

Blake springs into action, running off the boat and into the air. She creates one of her clones to give her added upward momentum, flinging Gambol Shroud forward in its kusarigama form as it was attached to the ribbon on her wrist. The blade embeds itself into the Grimm's neck, allowing her to strike and shoot it as the serpent roared out in pain before landing on the crow nest of the boat.

The largest cannon on the ship rises up through a trapdoor on the deck, extends itself, and aims at the Grimm. The Grimm's dorsal fin splits apart and extra bone unfolds, revealing two wings. The dragon lets out a roar as it flies, its beating wings sending a gush of air at the ship. Blake cries out as she hangs on with her hurt left arm.

"Blake!" I quickly used the Full Combo's power and unleashed a torrent of highly pressurized water at the serpent, its attention now to me. It lunged at me, causing me to dive into the water to avoid its jaws.

Seeing this as a chance, Sun hopped onto its snout with the help of his clones before holding its two tendrils to divert its fire to the air instead of the boat while Pyrrha provided assistance by firing a few rounds from her weapon as she was on the boat.

However, the Grimm manages to emit a small electric discharge around the Monkey Faunus. The small discharge caused him to let go and began to fall but he landed on its feet. "Man that hurts," He winced.

I lashed out with my Unagi Whips, binding the sea serpent Grimm and shocking it. I then leaped up and dragged myself towards it. My Tako Legs separated into individual tentacles and I started to lash out with a flurry of kicks that smashed into the Grimm.

The sea serpent tried to shake me off but I kept a firm on it. However, it managed to break free and launched me back to the boat. I would've have crashed if Pyrrha had not caught me with her Semblance and set me down on the water.

"Thanks, Pyrrha!" I said gratefully.

"You're welcome!" she replied.

"Huntsmen!" We heard the Captain's voice causing us to see him on the upper deck of the boat. "If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow, we could take it!"

I looked at Blake, giving her a nod before looking at Pyrrha who was on the boat, "Pyrrha! Toss me the Medajalibur!" I called out.

She nodded while Sun helps Blake as he activates three clones and jumps into the air. The first clone springs Blake upward to the second clone, which does the same. The third clone swings her up while I use the help of ShaUTa to propel myself into the air from the water.

"Enrique! Catch!" Pyrrha used her Semblance, tossing me my Upgraded Medajalibur that I soon caught. Blake and I avoided the electric blasts but missed the chance to cut off its wings.

Suddenly I realized we were both falling, causing me to focus on the Full Combo's power. Before I knew it, the water below me began to spin around before it finally shoots up like a geyser.

With the water surrounding my legs, I started to slow down before I landed on the rock before putting my arms out. Before I knew it, I caught Blake in my arms, holding her in a bridal carry as I see a smile gracing her lips.

I set Blake down.

"We need to cut off its wings," I told her.

My eyes flashed violet as I punched the ground and pulled out the Medagaburyu. I slid a Cell Medal into it and pushed down the top. The Medagaburyu swallowed the Cell Medal, powering it up.

 **SHAUTA!**

Blue energy gathered around the blade and I hurled the axe with all my might. It flew at the sea serpent's right wing and cleaved it right off. I then launched myself at the sea serpent, propelled by water, and sliced off its other wing with the help of the Upgraded Medajalibur.

Now it could not fly. I landed back next to Blake as we waited to make our next move.

The Grimm prepares a blast to get the three of us in one shot until it is impaled by the bowsprit of the boat.

"Fire!" We heard the captain shout.

The cannon finally fired, hitting the Grimm dead on as the upper half was blasted to pieces. Its body flailed before finally collapsing into the water, vanishing into wisps of black smoke.

I sighed in relief and tilted the buckle back to its original position before looking at Blake who smiled.

"Ha-Ha!" Sun cheered before raising his hand for a high-five. "Up top!"

Blake and I only stared at him with a glare, making him lower his hand.

"Guess not."

* * *

After the fight against that new Grimm ended, the night finally blanketed the sky as everything settled down with Pyrrha calming the people. With us five, now at the front of the boat, Blake and I were glaring at Sun since we deserved a detailed explanation of why he followed us.

"Diggin' the new outfits, by the way!" The monkey Faunus commented about Blake, Pyrrha, and I before pointing at Blake's cat ears. "Never did like the bow."

"Why have you been following us, Sun?" Blake asked, now getting impatient.

Sun flinched upon her response before he let out a sigh and looks at us.

"Look, when we landed in Vale, you two made sure everyone was okay. And then you guys just took off, without saying anything." He explained. "I had to find out if you two were alright. You two are good friends of mine and I wanted to know if you were okay after all that went down a year ago..."

"Sun, look, we had to okay?" I responded. "Believe me… it was difficult for us…"

"I… understand… but at least it is nice to see you two again," he looked at Pyrrha. "Guess you really are alive. Sorry about what happened to you."

"It's alright, Sun," The redhead assured. "I'm still coping with what happened but I'll be okay. If it wasn't for Enrique and Blake, I don't know what else I would do."

"So have you guys contacted the others…?" Our response was silence with Blake, Pyrrha, and I look away. We have not been in contact with our friends from Team RWBY or JNPR.

"We haven't contacted them for a year, Sun…" I answered lowly. "Weiss is back in Atlas with her family, Yang's in Patch, still recovering from what happened to her, and Ruby's with the rest of Team JNPR."

"Man, if Team RWBY was back together, this would be a whole lot easier."

I sighed, ' _If only it was that easy…'_

Last year, we were enjoying our school days and going on adventures. When Beacon fell, our halcyon days were over.

From what I learned in my life after my family died along with the Fall of Beacon, we often search for our answers… sometimes it takes time to find the reason…

"Sun… it hasn't been easy…" I muttered lowly. "I think it is best you should just head back…"

"No way, I'm coming with you guys," he argued. "The Grimm are getting worse; you guys saw it yourself! Just because you are helping Pyrrha, doesn't mean the White Fang won't be coming for you both! Besides, I'm… kind of already on the boat."

"There's really no stopping you?" Blake questioned with a sigh.

"Nope! This is going to be great! Never been to Menagerie before! It'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that."

"Great… another idiot in the group…" Ankh sighed irritably.

"Yay!" Gamel cheered.

Looks like our team has just grown.

* * *

 **CURRENT MEDALS:**

 **Blazing: Taka (x2), Kujaku (x1), Condor (x1)**

 **Scorching: Lion (x1), Tora (x2), Cheetah (x1)**

 **Strongest: Kuwagata (x1), Kamakiri (x1), Batta (x1)**

 **Legendary: Kobura (x1), Kame (x1), Wani (x1)**

 **Water: Shachi (x1), Tako (x1), Unagi (x1)**

 **Gravity: Sai (x3), Gorilla (x1), Zou (x2)**

 **Invincible: Ptera (x1), Tricera (x1), Tyranno (x1)**

 **Ultimate King: Super Taka (x1), Super Tora (x1), Super Batta (x1)**

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME)**

"Welcome to Menagerie," Blake said.

"Hey… mom…" Blake said softly

"I-It's nice to meet you two," I greeted nervously. "I'm Enrique Alderete."

 **Next Time:** Menagerie, Family, Parents

* * *

 **A/N:** Well that is it everyone! The first chapter of the sequel is done! What trials and challenges will wait for our Rider and his team? ANd how will things go for him and the others? Well, we will just have to find out in the next chapter. I know some of you wonder, why bring back Gamel? Well, if you recall in volume 4, while Team RNJR had Qrow watching them, Gamel will join Team ENBA along with Sun. Plus, this will get interesting when the time comes for our characters. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! You are all welcome to ask me questions and make suggestions for what should happen in the story. I hope you all enjoyed the wait. And again, I will be working on a cover art for the story, you guys are welcome to volunteer if you are interested. Stay in the shadows everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Menagerie, Family, Parents

**A/N:** What is up, everyone! I am so, so, so, so, sorry for the late update! Work and college have been kicking my ass and got me occupied with homework and such. I am using this opportunity to update one of my stories before I am put into a lot more work from college and my job. Also, I know some of you are wondering when I will update the story, **The White Dragon of Fiore** and **Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity** and it will be very soon. My brains need to develop ideas and to include that Fairy Tail is having a new season very soon. Also, I saw how some of you mentioned about the O-Driver CSM collection and yes, I will bring in those Combos into the story. I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and the first chapter. Just to let you all remember, I will be following the RWBY episodes.

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ** **REMNANT OF DESIRES** **, READ IT** _ **BEFORE**_ **YOU START READING THIS STORY.**

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Greeed/Yummies**

* * *

 _Hazel made his way to the White Fang base since Salem ordered him to. With the current tasks given, each member was assigned to, they know when to get it done for the Queen. When he finally made it to the base, he approached the base as some of the White Fang grunts took notice of him but recalled their orders in which they allowed him to pass through the doors._

 _The man glanced at the guards before he made it to the meeting room. Once in the room, he saw the leader of the faction, Adam Taurus, the only difference was the metal on his right arm, showing that he was wearing a special prosthetic._

" _Hmph… Seems the OOO boy really did take your arm off." Hazel scoffed._

" _Shut it."_

" _Maybe this will teach you, not to underestimate someone, Adam," Hazel noted._

 _Adam growled before he became silent for some odd reason. Hazel noticed Adam looking at something, making him turn his head to see a young man with neck-length blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and sported a toothy grin. He was wearing a yellow flannel shirt, black denim, and a baseball cap. He had a few accessories on him; a silver necklace and a few rings on his fingers._

" _Who are you?" Hazel narrowed his eyes at the young man. He never detected his presence when he talked to Adam._

 _The young man chuckled before he glanced at Hazel. "Who am I?" He crowed. He moved away from the wall with a grin, his body became enveloped in a bright yellow light. The clinking of medals could be heard as they danced around him._

 _After the light died down, it reveals his true form. He was menacing, to say the least, his "hair" was nothing more than black tentacles sleeked back down to his shoulders. His head was feline in shape, with the ears to match where several small holes ran down his forehead before stopping by the bridge of his nose. His mouth was open as he sighed, revealing his sharp canines. Heavy black armor adorned his torso up to his shoulders, with small sharp spikes jutting out and lining every inch. Larger spikes protruded out of the top of his arms, with his "hands" now transformed into paw-like knuckles, his razor sharp claws gleaming from what little light entered the hall. A simple belt with a hole in the buckle hugged his waist snugly, while his legs were wrapped with light brown bandages._

 _This was Kazari, the Feline Greeed._

" _ **The name's Kazari, currently in command since the bull boy is still recovering with the robotic arm of his."**_

 _Hazel's eyes widened, seeing the figure in front of him. He was in the face with one of the Greeed._

" _ **Hhmm…"**_ _he hummed, beginning to circle the man. "_ _ **What brings you here? You are not like that Cinder woman."**_

 _Hazel never expected to see this creature up close. From what he heard, they were Greeed, monsters formed from desires. They can never be killed unless by another Greeed or someone holding their power. He remained as calm as possible, keeping his guard up against the Feline Greeed._

" _I was sent here to speak with Adam," He answered calmly._

" _ **Oh? So Cinder is like you then, another pawn in a game?"**_ _He purred, circling him._

 _Inside his mind, Hazel was wondering how he knew that. He could see that behind those red 'eyes' was a creature who knew what to do, how to make things work and an observer who takes his time before he strikes. Almost like Salem._

" _ **I always wondered who was calling the shots,"**_ _he joked. "_ _ **Cinder didn't seem the type to plan that event a year ago but if she was told how then it would make sense."**_ _He leaned in. "_ _ **Isn't that right?"**_

" _I admit, I'm impressed. But there is no need to learn further details." Hazel responded._

 _Kazari hummed in amusement. "_ _ **Keeping things a secret huh?"**_ _He took a few steps forward, drawing himself closer to the man._

" _More like, you don't deserve to know…" Hazel frowned. A claw extended, seeing Kazari's knuckles._

" _ **I like to know more if I were to see things through, don't you?"**_ _He chuckled, the blades close to Hazel's neck. "_ _ **I prefer to make it complete than empty."**_

" _… I highly doubt your threats would do much to me." Hazel scoffed._

 _However inside, he felt intimidated by the Feline Greeed. He knew very well the Greeed are powerful since they have far more experience in combat along with their abilities. It was a mistake but he had to keep his composure._

 _Kazari held a devious glint in his 'eyes' as the blades receded and patted Hazel. "_ _ **A pawn is always willing to protect their Queen. I can see that in your eyes. A desire to help the one to reach the end goal."**_ _He mused. "_ _ **I would have killed you on the spot right now… but having more is better than less."**_

" _I suggest you don't underestimate me, monster…." Hazel glared at him. As much as he wanted to, the gap between the two was high and Kazari had the upper hand in experience and power._

" _ **Desires, desires. Ain't that right, Bull boy?"**_

 _Adam growled as he looked away, gripping his hand tighter as it began to bleed from it._

 _Kazari chuckled as he went into his human form. "Guess not, Taurus." He shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands in his pockets. "But may I remind you of what happened to your arm?"_

 _Adam gritted his teeth at the old reminder. His right arm, the arm that allows him to hold his weapon was severed all because of OOO. The bastard who not only defeated him but was the result of the loss of his arm. He wasn't able to fight properly for months! Now his arm was replaced with a prosthetic._

 _He stared at his metal arm, recalling his defeat. "I swear… when I see that human again, I_ will _kill him," he swore with a growl._

* * *

 **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Menagerie, Family, Parents**

Our ship arrived and made port at the harbor. We all stepped off the ship and looked around. There were so many faunus. I saw people with various animal features like additional ears, horns and even tails. So, this was Blake's home.

"Welcome to Menagerie," Blake said.

"Woah… this place is…" I got out.

"Crowded…" Sun finished.

"Animal people!" Gamel cheered.

"They're called 'Faunus' Gamel. Fau-nus." Pyrrha patted his head.

Almost everywhere you look, there would be a Faunus or a group of them. It felt like some kind of convention and the crowd didn't help much.

"You know, it's cramped but it's not so bad," I observed.

"We try to make the best of it," Blake answered.

"Isn't Menagerie way bigger? I'm sure you could expand," Sun said ignorantly.

"Two-thirds of Menagerie is a desert with dangerous wildlife," Pyrrha said. Dr. Oobleck had taught them that during one of their classes back in the day.

"Kinda reminds me of the Outback back home," I noted.

"Outback?"

"Oh right, there's this continent called Australia that has the same situation with wildlife. The other part of the land being the Outback." I explained.

"Sounds like a danger hazard," Sun noted.

"Yeah, but people have a way of taming even the wildest environments."

"And it doesn't help, that this is still a reminder… A reminder that us Faunus are still second-class citizens…" Blake frowned as her cat ears dropped.

"Hey, if you ask me, this place already feels like home. It's a place where we can belong and not have people stare at us like freaks," Sun said.

"Agreed." Pyrrha nodded with a smile.

Ankh warned Gamel, "Don't use that as an excuse to show your true form."

"Aww…. I wanna stretch though!" Gamel whined.

"You can once we reach a better place to rest." Pyrrha patted him.

"So! Where's your house at?" Sun asked, "It is that one? Ohh! Or is it that tiny one? I like the paint job on it." Sun began to point around to different houses.

Blake pointed to the biggest house in town. It was a mansion. Sun gasped, eyes wide, as he held his face with a speechless expression.

Even I was surprised by the sight of the house in question. "Blake, you never told me your family was rich," I remarked.

"I…. wouldn't consider myself…. 'rich'..." Blake said with a soft blush before she walked on ahead, leading us down the path to her home.

When we finally made it to the home Blake mentioned and it literally looks like a mansion up close! Even Sun was gaping upon the close up of the place. Blake reached her hand out but was hesitant before lowering her hand for a moment.

"You okay, Blake?" I asked, seeing her worry and nervousness.

"It's just…. I haven't… really seen my parents in a while…" Blake admitted, her cat ears folded down upon her emotion.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "We are here for you, okay?" I assured as the others except Ankh nodded in agreement.

"Ugh, just hurry up," Ankh said with irritation.

"Hey man. Give her a break already." Sun crossed his arms. "It's not like you have to deal with longtime reunions."

Ankh glared at Sun, the latter flinched and raised his hands in defense.

Blake reached for the handle before using it to tap the door loudly.

"Okay… that's kinda intimidating…" Sun pointed out.

We suddenly heard the door move a bit before it opened to reveal a woman who also has cat ears, a little taller than Blake's, on her head. She seemed older than us (Even older than Ankh's host) as well, as she was wearing a black traditional outfit with one sleeve having a gold trim, black hakama, and sandals with white socks. She even has a strong resemblance to Blake. The woman's eyes widened upon seeing Blake, causing her to open the door widely. "Blake…?"

"Hey… mom…" Blake said softly. Her mother stepped forward before the Huntress felt her mother's arms wrap around her, hugging Blake lovingly.

"My baby girl…" She said with a happy yet saddened expression.

Blake was surprised at first before a soft smile formed and returned the embrace. Seeing this made me happy to see her with her family again.

But… it also brought reminders of my family before their deaths….

She broke the hug, gently before she turned to us, "Oh my… you sure made quite a lot of friends." She smiled softly at us, "I'm so grateful that you all have helped my daughter out…"

"Kali? Who's at the door?" A booming voice rang out behind her.

I jumped a bit before Blake and her mother saw who it was. In the home was a tall, muscular man with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes, showing he too was a Faunus. He wears a dark violet jacket with his chest exposed, matching sash, beige pants, and black leather boots. So that must be Blake's dad…

I am so screwed.

A gut feeling told me he was one of the very protective types of dads.

He took notice of Blake, the feeling of seeing his daughter after so long.

"Blake…. You're home…" He said, surprised before a soft smile forms on his lips, "Welcome back…"

She smiled, before the two hugged, "Please, come in," Blake's mother offered.

"Yay!" Gamel cheered.

* * *

After the touching reunion for Blake and her parents, we all entered the mansion and we all sat down while Ankh and Gamel were by the wall as the rest of us were at the table, legs crossed. It kinda reminded me how some sat by the tables in Japan.

We told them of the recent events that happened in Vale as they were shocked by the news.

Blake's mother gently set the bowl down after we finished telling them the incident. "My word…. Even though Vale may not have been the best place, they didn't deserve such a fate…." Kali said with a frown. "We were both so worried."

"Please, I knew she would be fine!" Ghira said, crossing his arms with a chuckle.

"She's more than fine! She's a flipping ninja! You should see her moves!" Sun smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ghira turned to him with narrowed eyes.

I elbowed Sun, causing him to realize he selected the wrong choice of words. He panicked as he began explaining to him exactly instead of saying things that others would think differently. Guess Sun does definitely remind me of Zack. Maybe that's why we got along so well when we first met.

"So, Blake? Why don't you tell us about this nice young man next to you?" Kali asked, pointing at me.

Oh boy...

"He's my boyfriend…" Blake answered with a blush dusting her cheek, her parents now looking at me.

I swallowed heavily upon seeing Blake's father as he stared at me with a stare that felt like he was staring right into my very soul. I mean, I am in front of Blake's parents for pete sake! I was nervous as hell! So this is how dad felt when he met mom's parents.

"I-It's nice to meet you both," I greeted nervously. "I'm Enrique Alderete."

Ghira remained quiet as he stared at me intensely. I felt extremely nervously, his state was bringing discomfort.

"Uh… d-did… I do something wrong?" I asked.

"It depends, Enrique…. Have you ever caused harm to my daughter?" He asked me.

"No way," I quickly waved my hands in panic.

"Then tell me… Why do I smell death on you?" He noted.

"It's… a long story…"

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with you dating my daughter." He admitted, crossing his arms.

"Dad, he is a good person," Blake defended.

"With what has happened, I don't think you can trust him, Blake." Ghira frowned.

I lowered my head slightly upon those words. That was a low blow… "Look, Mr. Belladonna, I understand that you are worried about her but I would never hurt Blake. I may be human but I care about her. She made me feel alive and I am happy to be with her."

"Oh, how sweet!" Kali smiled brightly before whispering to Blake, yet not quite quietly enough, "I like him…."

"Mom!" Blake blushed in embarrassment until we heard the front door sounding out, catching our attention.

"Darn it! I completely forgot about the meeting!" Ghira realized. He was about to slam his fist on the table but Kali stopped him.

"Ghira…"

"It's alright. It won't take long." He said before he stood up and walked off towards the front door.

"Is everything okay?" Blake asked her mom.

"Of course. Just someone who wanted to see your father." Kali reassured.

"Who?"

"The White Fang, of course."

"WHAT!?" My team and Sun all rose to our feet.

"Those psychos are here too?!" Sun got out.

We quickly rushed to the door while Gamel was oblivious to what was going on, still sitting by the wall. When my team and Sun made to the door we saw two other individuals that Ghira was talking to. In front of the doorway stood two Faunus. One looked to have jackal ears, while the other seemed to have a wolf's tail. They both were wearing red robes with white underclothes underneath.

"Dad!" Blake called out to him.

"Blake. What's wrong?" Ghira turned to her. The two individuals took notice of her.

"Miss Belladonna," The first person noticed.

"We had no idea you'd returned," the second one added on.

Blake looks at her father, "What are you doing talking to these people?"

"It's nothing Blake. Just something that needs to be taken care of." Ghira said.

"Mr. Belladonna, the White Fang are responsible for harming innocent lives!" I said, clenching my hands.

"What is he talking about?" Ghira looked at Blake.

"The White Fang…." Blake started, looking at us then to me before she turned back to her father, "The White Fang was there at the Fall of Beacon. They killed many innocent lives and released Grimm into the school… They went on a purge and killed many people… Humans and Faunus alike…."

Ghira's eyes widened before he frowned, turning his attention back to the two White Fang Emissaries, "Is this true?" He asked them.

"Sadly, Your Grace. It is…"

Blake frowned in disgust at the two. "Don't act like-"

"But believe us, the Vale branch does not speak for the White Fang. We came here to see if Chief Ghira would like to join our quest to locate and stop Adam Taurus." The Wolf Emissary said. "After all, he was once High Leader of the White Fang back in those days."

"The Adam bastard?" I growled at the mention of the Faunus.

"I take it you knew him?"

"Yeah, I knew Adam," I smiled. "I chopped off his arm."

This noticeably alarmed the two White Fang representatives, even Blake's father seemed surprised to hear this. Was Adam really that big of a deal?

"It was the choice I made and I don't regret it one bit… after what he has done, he deserved it."

"Rest assured, the punishment for Adam Taurus will not go unjust…." The Jackal Emissary said.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira questioned.

They looked like they were about to say something, but they kept quiet, unable to answer.

"I think it's better if you leave..." Ghira said.

"As… you wish…" They bowed.

"And Miss Blake, it is sad to see you stop fighting the good fight. But we, nonetheless, believe that you have chosen wisely." The Jackal Emissary noted.

"Who said I'm done fighting?" She responded.

They were silent once more before bowing, "Well, should you feel like coming back to us, Sister IIyia would be delighted to hear that." The Wolf Emissary noted before they bowed and left the house.

I remarked as the two White Fang members left, "You know, the more I learn about the White Fang, the more I think it's a cult."

"It didn't use to be like this. We wanted to coexist with humans as equals," Ghira sighed.

This brought reminders of the history back on Earth. Although it was surprising to learn Blake's dad was the former leader of the White Fang. Now I know what Blake meant when she said she was 'born into it'.

Seeing the two members gone, Ghira firmly closes the door while his wife moves to stand closer to face him.

"So… those guys are creepy," Sun commented, causing Ghira to look at him.

"I don't like you," Ghira said to Sun. He then looked at me, "You, however, I'm reserving judgment for. But is it true that you cut off Adam's arm?"

"He cut off our friend's arm first. I was just returning the favor," I answered. "An eye for an eye as the saying goes."

"Adam's a skilled warrior. It would take significant skill to injure him like that. You're either very strong or very lucky."

"He's a bit of both, not to mention stubborn too," said Ankh. "I had to teach the idiot here how to fight."

"Hey!" I looked at Ankh with annoyance.

"He's not wrong, but he could've worded it a bit differently," Pyrrha added.

Not her too! Even Pyrrha had to agree with Ankh?!

"I tell it like it is. If my students are being idiots, I tell it to their face," Ankh scoffed.

"So you're a teacher at Beacon?" Khali asked.

The Bird Greeed's shoulders slumped with slight annoyance at the old memory. "More like forced," He grumbled.

"Professor Ankh was recruited under unusual circumstances," Pyrrha explained. They couldn't tell Blake's family that Ankh was really a sentient monster arm and currently possessing a comatose human.

"Then Blake must be an exceptional student," Khali smiled.

"Meh, she's passable," Ankh shrugged.

"Don't mind Ankh. He says that about everyone. That's a compliment coming from him," I said. "You will get used to it once you get to know him."

"It sounds like you two known each other longer than the others," said Ghira.

"Ankh and I were accepted in Beacon at around the same time. We even end up in the same dorm," I said.

"A teacher and a student rooming together? Sounds very unconventional."

"Considering I have him fight certain… enemies," Ankh explained. He didn't know if they should be aware of the Greeed knowing that they had full traits of animals.

Of course, Gamel chose that moment to blurt out. "We fight meanie Greeed!" He received a fist to the top of his head by Ankh.

"Greeed?" Kali blinked.

Ankh sighed irritably, "Stupid Gamel…" he looked at the two Faunus present. He raised his right arm, the limb changing to the Greeed arm while Gamel cheered before he too revealed his true form.

"Oh my…." Kali gasped.

"This… is something I've never seen before…" Ghira got out. "One who could be mistaken as a… special Faunus and the other having… a limb of a bird."

"It's who we are, Greeed, not Faunus," Ankh grumbled. "For 800 years."

"How… is that even possible?" Ghira questioned.

"I rather not tell you. Some parts of history are meant to stay secret from others. That's that."

"We understand." Ghira nodded, knowing not to pry any further.

Ankh then bopped Gamel's head again, causing the latter to fall to the ground. "And that's for blurting it out, you numbskull!"

"Waah! Pyrrha!" Gamel got up before running to her, crying from the blow.

Blake's parents looked at me, "You'll get used to it, sadly…"

"Indeed…" Ghira nodded.

"Well, I think we've had enough excitement for once… How about some food?" Kali offered.

"Sign me up!" Sun smiled.

* * *

As the afternoon came around, we were now eating dinner but I was still nervous like before. Why do you ask? Well, there is one reason why I was nervous.

Ghira was still staring at me, literally making me feel uneasy as I eat. His gaze felt like it was testing me, making sure I don't make a mistake.

"Hey… relax…" Blake smiled softly, placing her hand on mine to reassure me.

"Your dad has been staring at me for nearly 4 hours now, how can I?" I responded quietly.

"He's just processing what to think about you is all. Don't let him bother you." She smiled.

"Alright..." I sighed. "You know, I came to realize where you got your looks from, Blake."

Blake's mom was a beautiful woman, and I could tell that my girlfriend really took after her.

"So, Enrique, was it?" Kali asked my attention to her. I nodded. She giggled softly before smiling, "Thought of taking my daughter's hand in marriage yet?"

I choked on the next bite of the food while Blake blushed heavily at the question. "Mom!"

"What? It's an honest question." Kali said, "We were worried you wouldn't find someone, but here you are, with a boyfriend. And at times like this, marriage this early isn't that bad of an idea."

"I think it's a little _too_ early for the two, Kali," Ghira said as he stared at me, causing me to swallow the food immediately upon noticing the stare. I swore I felt my stomach drop as well.

"Oh hush, we were the same age as them when we got married." She smiled at her husband. "Plus, weren't you the one who wanted to get married, more so than me?" She smirked at Ghira.

He coughed lightly as Kali giggled. "How long have you been with him, Blake?" She asked.

"A-A year," she said with a soft blush.

"My, my… I'm surprised you two haven't gone further than that." Kali smiled. "What can you tell us about yourself, Enrique?"

"W-Well… I was a normal person before I was given an opportunity to enroll at Beacon…" I started. "Before Beacon, I actually never attended a combat school."

"So, your parents must've been proud to learn they had a proud warrior as their son," Ghira noted.

I flinched before lowering my head upon hearing that. "They couldn't see…" They were confused until I continued. "My dad died when I was 11 and my mom and little sister… died in front of me when I was 14. Both on the same day my father died, 3 years apart. I was practically an orphan after their deaths."

Ghira and Kali looked at me with surprise but I could tell they didn't expect to hear about how I have been living my life on my own since that day. "Oh… I… didn't know. I'm truly sorry to bring up bad memories." Ghira apologized.

I shook my head with a small smile, "It's alright. At least I know they are watching over me from the great beyond."

"May…. I ask what were they like?" Kali requested softly, wanting to know more about my family to understand who I really am.

"My mom was a teacher for a normal school for kids," I answered. "She was the reason why I got interested in reading books, most being about history."

"Heh, she sounds like the one every other mother would want to befriend." Kali smiled.

I smiled upon the memories before I continued. "There's my little sister. Her name was Marie and she was someone who wanted to help people. She was there to cheer them up."

"I can see why she meant a lot to you." Kali nodded.

"And then there's my dad," I smiled. "He was someone I looked up to a lot when I was little. He liked to make jokes at times but he was also a soldier."

"For Atlas?" Ghira guessed, only for me to shake my head.

"Not like them but for a different group that is different than Atlas."

"Do tell?"

"My dad was a soldier for a group called the Marines. He taught me about fighting for a cause you believe in," I told Blake's father. "Even he knew what was right and what was wrong. He had to make difficult choices to protect others along with his comrades during combat. It's there saying, Semper Fi or in translation 'Always Faithful'. He may have been faithful to the military but my dad was faithful to his family and those close to him. To him, family comes first."

"I believe your father was one in a million. Someone who would always know what to do, and knows how to fix it." Ghira nodded, "I respect for what your father has done, even if I haven't met him."

I nodded, "They may be gone but I made a promise to myself and to my family that I will reach out and help everyone. To help people see that having more isn't the answer… I help them see that they should cherish with what they have instead of wanting more before they make the mistake that will change them…" I raised my head. "That's what I care about. To reach out and help them."

Upon hearing my little speech, Ghira offered a faint smile, "I believe your family would be proud of what you've done here, Enrique. I could see that behind those eyes of yours is someone who not only helps people but one who is selfless. Most would lash out at the world after an experience like that but you, you remained the same."

I nodded softly at his words. "T-Thanks Mr. Belladonna."

"But…. I'm still reserving my judgment on you…" He noted. "However… I at least know where you came from, and your morals. And I'm sure your parents and we would've gotten along very well." He smiled, patting my back although a bit harder than Yang's. It felt like the type of pat that says 'Try to hurt her and you will regret it'. Now that gave me chills at the image.

"R-Right…" I nodded nervously but in my mind, ' _I'm so screwed…'_

"Come now, Ghira, you're making him nervous," Kali said.

"Right, right." He chuckled, sitting back down with his wife.

I let out a breath of relief, for now at least. This was gonna take a long while for me to get used to.

* * *

As the night started, Blake's mother was kind enough to allow the rest of my team, Sun, and Gamel to use the guest bedrooms. But for me, I was stuck with Gamel, Sun, and Ankh in one room since Ghira said he doesn't trust me enough to be in the same room with Blake.

"Peachy weren't they?" Sun chuckled nervously.

"Shut up," Ankh said from the lower bunk. "I can't believe I am stuck with you, three morons."

"Hey, we aren't too keen on it either," Sun responded.

"Bed!" Gamel cheered from the upper bunk on Ankh's side as he tossed the pillow across the room before he was suddenly enveloped in blankets like a cocoon, rolling around on the bed he was on.

"Easy, big guy. Don't wanna break the bed now, do ya?" Sun said to him. "Speaking of which, you should have seen yourself, Enrique. You looked like you were gonna pass out when you met Blake's parents."

"It's not funny, Sun!" I said from the other lower bunk. "How did you think I feel when I met her parents?!"

"Hard to tell with the sweat." He joked, only to receive a pillow tossed to his face.

"The real problem though was this idiot." Ankh pointed to Gamel, "Thanks to him, we had to reveal ourselves to kitty cat's parents… I rather not have any more troubles, thank you very much."

"Look on the bright side, at least they didn't run away from you two like others would," Sun shrugged, only to receive another pillow thrown at his face.

"Why did we bring this idiot along with us, again?" Ankh groaned, pointing to Sun.

"He wanted to help us, remember?" I reminded.

"Couldn't we just leave him in the ocean?" Ankh scoffed.

"Hey come on, at least I helped you guys beat that Sea Dragon Grimm yesterday." Sun crossed his arms.

"The only time he's useful…" Ankh spat out, receiving two pillows to the face by Sun. Ankh's eye twitches before he growled and grabbed the pillow and tossed it with all his strength at the monkey Faunus.

"Don't you think we should calm down a bit?" I asked the two.

"Not until he keeps his mouth shut," Ankh pointed at him.

"Says the one who can't stop insulting people!" Sun responded.

"I'm merely stating the truth to you idiots," He huffed.

"Oh yeah? I heard you were acting all nice and lovey-dovey to the Sara girl." Sun countered.

"What did you say?" Ankh's arm twitched.

That's not good…

"S-Sun, I think you are taking it a bit too far," I gulped.

"Cause to me, it looks like you're in lo-" Ankh tackled him off the bunk as he pins Sun to the ground.

"Hahaha! Funny fight!" Gamel clapped happily.

Ankh's Greeed arm was present as flames were flickering in the feathers. "I dare you to say that one more time, Monkey," He threatened. "And I assure you, you won't look pretty after I'm through with you."

"Okay, okay!" The Monkey Faunus yelps. "I'll be quiet!"

Sun learned an important lesson: do not push the 'Sara button'.

Ankh glared at Sun for another minute before releasing his grip on him. The Bird Greeed made his way back to his bunk and turns away, his back facing us.

"Still… it is also surprising to hear that Blake's dad was once the leader of the White Fang." Sun noted.

"Hey, I was as surprised as you are," I agreed. "I guess we know what Blake meant when she said she was born into it."

"No kidding." The male Faunus stretched. "Well! I'm gonna get some shut-eye. See ya in the morning!" He turned around and allowed himself to sleep.

I watched the three fall asleep before I looked out the window, seeing the shattered moon lighting the night sky. "I wonder how Blake and Pyrrha are doing…?" I sighed to myself.

* * *

" _Do you think my dad hates him?" Blake turned to Pyrrha._

 _The two were in Blake's own room as Pyrrha was in a sleeping bag she had. Blake too was nervous from earlier since she introduced her lover to her parents._

" _I'm sure he doesn't hate him, Blake," Pyrrha assured. "Your dad did say he was reserving his judgment on him."_

" _You don't understand... " Blake frowned, resting her head on her knees. "My dad can be overprotective at times..."_

" _What about…_ him?" _She asked, trying to not bring up bad memories._

" _I never told them…" Blake admitted, "And I rather forget him forever…."_

" _Blake, I'm sure your father would approve of Enrique. I mean, he has done so much for us."_

" _Yes but…. Dad can be a bit… harsh…" She sighed._

" _Well, your mom doesn't seem to mind him," Pyrrha smiled._

" _True…" Blake smiled softly. "Although it was a little surprising when she mentioned marriage…" The memory of it now caused her to blush heavily from that, unsure what to say about what her mother said. "I-I don't know why she would think of that. I-I mean…"_

" _You two are technically adults," the redhead pointed out, referring to their current age. "It obvious she knows that you two went that far and is giving you her support."_

" _But… marriage?" The kunoichi felt her cheeks burn red, steam rising out of her head. "I-It's too soon…"_

" _You two have been together for a year now, right?."_

" _Y-Yes…" She nodded._

" _And you two have been spending a lot of time together before and after the incident?" Pyrrha pressed on._

" _We barely left each other's side… Though we do get some fresh air on our own. But we've never stayed apart for so long," Blake admitted._

 _Pyrrha smiled, "See? You two have spent so much time together and you both love each other to the point you stay by each other's side, never staying apart for so long. Don't you think you two should go to that step?"_

" _I'm…. scared…." She admitted. "I'm scared to go that far, especially due to Adam chasing us… And should Enrique lose… I don't know what I would do anymore…."_

 _Pyrrha gently places her hand on her friend's shoulder, "As long as we are there for him, he will make it through, Blake." She assured her teammate._

" _How? How do we know we won't lose him?" Blake turned to her, a worried and scared look on her face._

" _Blake, you remember when he defeated Gara?" She nodded. "It's because you helped him become who he is now. He isn't a voidless person since the day you gave him a reason to live."_

" _I-I…. I just don't want him or you guys to get hurt because of me…" She said, "Seeing those White Fang members, it brought back too much pain for what Adam did….. And I don't want him to ever be able to force me back into that world…"_

" _He won't, we promise." The redhead vowed._

 _Blake looked at Pyrrha, seeing the truth in her eyes as she takes a deep breath, as she then smiles and nods, "Thank you Pyrrha…. Guess… his hold on me is still as strong as when I left them…"_

" _Just remember that Enrique will be there for you, okay?"_

" _Right," She smiled, hugging her friend once more before bed, as Pyrrha was first to fall asleep. Blake looks out the window, seeing the shattered moon before she rested her head on the pillow, thinking over her words._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the other part of the home, Kali and Ghira were both getting ready for bed._

" _I'm glad our daughter made friends," said Kali. "And they seem like a good bunch."_

" _A bunch of weirdoes if you ask me," Ghira remarked._

" _Well, they do have their quirks," Kali said kindly. "Especially that young man our daughter is dating."_

" _I guess she still lives by our philosophy to live as equals with humans," Ghira smiled._

 _They were aware of the history between Humans and Faunus, despite the discrimination, there have been some relationships known to form between the two races. The proof of the equality being shown in front of the two._

 _A human and a Faunus in love with each other._

" _He surprised me when he said he chopped off Adam's arm. Adam was always one of the strongest, that's how he managed to lead his group unopposed."_

 _Just his name left a sour taste in his mouth. He knew how Adam is… it was unsettling, even hearing what the White Fang has done. However, to learn that someone finally showed him defeat, it showed that there was someone willing to stand up and fight him._

 _Speaking of which, he needed to see how his daughter is doing. "I'm gonna go check on Blake." He said until Kali saw the real reason to why he wanted to check on their daughter_

" _Ghira..."_

" _I know she's not a little girl anymore, but she's still our daughter and you know how teenagers are."_

" _They are young adults now," She pointed out._

" _True, but she is still my daughter." He argued with a smirk before leaving the room. Kali could only let out a sigh upon hearing his response._

* * *

I was twisting and turning in bed, finding myself unable to sleep. I groaned softly before sitting up and looked at the other three who were fast asleep. Ankh was snoring loudly, Gamel was wrapped in blankets like a cocoon and giggling quietly in his sleep, and Sun was sleeping while his monkey tail was swaying left and right as he sleeps.

I was the only one in the room who hasn't fallen asleep. "Great…" I muttered.

Maybe some fresh air wouldn't hurt for once. I used to do it back in my world whenever I needed some time to myself to clear my head.

Getting out of bed, I reached for my coat and boots before putting them on. I left the room and made my way outside. Once outside, I felt the cool air brushing against me, the familiar feeling of how it was back home.

I looked at my surroundings, searching for a place to relax until I notice the rooftop. It seemed good enough place to clear my head. Using my Semblance, I allowed ice to form steps that I carefully landed on before landing on the rooftop while the ice evaporated into mist.

I sat down, beginning to gaze at the stars in the night sky. Coming to Menagerie… was a nice change for once. It felt so peaceful here, almost making me forget what was happening outside of this land.

Not to mention, not having to fight for a bit… it felt relaxing.

I reached into my pocket before pulling out the O-Driver. I know I only use it to combat any Yummies we come across or large Grimm like that Geist and Sea Dragon Grimm but it sure has been a while since I actually use it for other fights...

"Enrique? I didn't realize you were up."

I look back to see Blake wearing her sleepwear.

"Oh, hey Blake," I smiled upon seeing my girlfriend. "I just wanted to get fresh air to clear my head since I couldn't sleep."

She sat down next to me as the both of us look at the stars. "Couldn't sleep either?" she assumed.

I shook my head, "Yeah…. Guess the same as you?" I asked her as she nodded to me.

As the both of us were staring at the stars, I decided to start a conversation.

"Your parents are nice," I smiled.

"Sorry about my dad… I guess after being gone for so long, he must have been worried and became protective," said the kunoichi.

"I-It's alright," I assured. "I mean, I can understand your dad being worried after what has been going on along with myself being Human."

"Truth be told, dad cares for humans, just as much as any Faunus." She admitted. "So… what do you think of Menagerie?"

"It's a nice place, to be honest. Seeing your home, I can almost forget that there's a war coming out there…" I responded, seeing the buildings from here. "It… has been a while since I have seen something peaceful…"

"True…" she responded, having the same feeling.

"Hey Blake," She turned to me. "I'm glad you got to see your parents again."

A small smile graced her lips before noticing my expression. "Are you okay?"

I looked away for a moment before I let out a soft sigh. "Seeing you three… it brought up memories of my family…" I responded. "I know my family is watching me from the great beyond but… I still miss them…"

"Enrique…"

"Even when I saw them when I broke free from that Greeedification… it still hurts…" I lowered my head. "It hurts that even with the smallest amount of time of seeing them… they vanished from my life again…"

"Don't think they are gone forever, Enrique," she whispered as she hugged me. "You got a chance to see them. Isn't that what counts?" I turned my head to her. "They helped you break free. They helped you see that you have a desire. If it wasn't for them… I wouldn't have been able to see you again…"

"Blake…"

"And no matter what, I'm sure they're proud of you and happy to see you succeed…." She smiles softly.

I return the embrace, giving a small nod in response. "I… I guess you're right about that…" I responded.

"Of course I am." she smiled, "I am your girlfriend after all." She kissed my cheek.

I chuckled softly before realizing something. "Aren't you afraid your dad will catch us up here?" I asked nervously.

"It adds a thrill, don't you think?" She responded with a small yet sly grin.

I chuckled, "Never pegged you to be a naughty kitty."

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" A familiar voice asked, causing the both of us to jump a bit before we look down at the balcony and saw Ghira, his arms crossed.

"Dad!"

"M-Mr. Belladonna!"

"So, sneaking out of the house at night, huh?" Ghira asked, glaring at us (more specifically me).

"Sorry, sir! I couldn't sleep," I apologized. "So I thought going outside would clear my head after what has been going on."

"I see," Ghira nodded. He looked me in the eye. It was like he was trying to see if I was lying or not. After what felt like minutes, "Alright. But you two should go back to your rooms."

"Y-Yes, sir," I quickly nodded before using my Semblance to make my way down to the ground. Upon landing on the ground, I let out a breath of relief. Her dad sure can be scary…

I looked up at the moon once more, thinking of how Ruby and the others are doing. Not once I forgot about them… I am still worried about them…

* * *

 _The young Rider wasn't the only one looking at the shattered moon. In another location, red petals were flowing in the wind as a female figure was staring at the moon. Sporting a white high-neck décolletage blouse. Her outfit retains the black and red skirt from her default clothing, but her waist cincher has been replaced with an overbust corset. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for a weapon and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack._

 _In lieu of her full black stockings, she was wearing thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece and may be slightly taller than her previous boots._

 _Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of an emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear, somewhat similar to someone's cape. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tips._

 _In her holster was a red rectangular weapon that looked capable of mecha-shifting._

 _The hood lowers due to the wind, revealing her silver eyes. This was Ruby Rose, who is now 16 years old._

 _It has been a year since Beacon fell… but she never forgot what happened… but it also gave her the motivation to stop those responsible for their actions._

 _She stared at the moon, remembering those words that echoed in her mind when she became unconscious on that day._

' _It's gonna be okay Ruby…' the familiar male voice echoed in her mind._

 _She never forgot her first friend at Beacon. She was also worried about her teammates, even her own sister. All those questions wander in her head. The scythe wielder could only ponder of what is happening since a full year has passed since Beacon fell. But now, she was heading to Mistral with Nora, Jaune, and Ren to find any leads to stop those like Cinder. Like Kazari._

 _She looked over her shoulder to see the remnants of Team JNPR fast asleep before she reached into her pocket and pulled out her Scroll. She pressed a few keys before she found some old videos and pictures she kept of her time at Beacon._

 _A soft smile on her face formed on her face as she looks through the several pictures she took of everyone, from the first day of school, to right before the Single's Match of the Vytal Festival. Each one was precious to her and she hoped those days could return._

 _She misses those days… As she continues to look at each one, she noticed one video she never got the chance to watch. She noticed it was sent to her on the first day the Single Round began. Guess she forgot to watch it._

 _She pressed the key before the video began to play. The video showed the young Multi-King having trouble with the camera at first before he finally got it right._

' _Well… it has been a long while since I ever done a recording like this…' the screen showed Enrique as he chuckled softly. 'But I guess after all that went down after being free of that Greeedification, I thought it was a good time to do this. To start… I wanted to say thanks to you guys for all the help you have given me. Showing me that I am not alone…' she could see the smile he was showing. 'Getting to know you guys was one of those moments I didn't want to forget. It made me happy.'_

' _Enrique! You better hurry up or you are gonna be late for that stupid tournament.' Ankh called out nearby._

' _Coming!' He called out to the Bird Greeed, 'Anyways… I'm glad I met you all, and I'm glad I came here to start a new life…. You guys will always be my family no matter what. And thank you for that. To Yang, your puns are kinda bad, no offense.'_

 _Hearing this made Ruby giggle._

' _To Weiss, you may be kinda cruel to some people but you seem to have a soft side to others even to Zwei. To Jaune, you may have some things to learn through that dense head of yours but I know you can make it through any challenges ahead. To Pyrrha, you should help out Jaune so he can get better with his skills. To Ren, try and make sure Nora doesn't eat all the cake Kougami sends. I still wonder how in the world she can eat a whole cake in one bite. To Nora, try and not be hyperactive whenever you eat that cake Kougami sends.'_

 _Ruby smiled softly upon hearing his words._

' _To Blake, meeting you was something I never want to forget. You helped me find my Lost Feeling. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to realize my feelings for you. And to Ruby...'_

 _Ruby stared at the video upon hearing her name._

' _Ruby, you may act like a kid despite your age but I know you still have that dream of being a huntress. Never give up on that dream, I know that someday you will be that Huntress you always dreamt of becoming. Ozpin may be right, fate has a way for others. You may be a young teenager but you are also a leader to your team.'_

 _Hearing this cause tears to well up in her eyes._

' _Since the day I met you, I realized that you remind me of my little sister.' In the video, she saw him grab his locket and opened it to show the image of the little girl. Her eyes widen upon seeing the image of his little sister for the first time. Marie almost looks like her when she was little, only with long dark brown hair and dark brown color eyes._

' _Heh, maybe it is one of the reasons why we got along so well,' Enrique chuckled as he stared at the locket, 'But… even without the resemblance, and besides being the leader of RWBY, I still found you as a good friend.' As she listened, her tears finally escape from her eyes, "So… I believe you can do this, and become the best Huntress out there. So, no matter what trials await you, don't give into them and keep pushing until you finally reach your goal. Just remember to reach out to your dream and never give up. I'm cheering for you.' He smiled before the recording finally ended._

 _Ruby wiped her tears away as she looked back up at the night sky, 'Don't worry, Enrique…. I will. I'll find those responsible for what happened, and make them pay. Then... We'll come back and become the best team and friends of Huntsman and Huntresses around.' Ruby said in her thoughts with a now positive outlook._

" _Oh, now he tells me!"_

 _Ruby blinked before she turned her head to see Nora already eating the cake Kougami gave her before they began their travel, as she groans from the late information. She too has changed a bit since Beacon fell. She retains her gloves and white top, though the heart cut-out on the top now has a diagonal cut through it. Over the shirt, she wears a zippered blue-black bomber jacket with a damaged print of her emblem visible on the back and pink stripes along the sleeves. The pink bands of the jacket tighten on her upper arms. Her skirt is slightly longer with pleats that create some flair and two wide belt loops at the waist for her matching belt. She wears knee-high pink socks just visible above her calf-length boots, which are white with pink laces._

" _You're awake?" She blinked._

" _Why wouldn't I be when I know I have all of this cake to eat?" She responded rhetorically._

 _Ruby sweatdropped before she said, "I… think you should take his advice about eating the cake."_

" _Come on, Mr. Kougami makes the best cake out there!" The orange-haired huntress pouted._

" _You don't need that much sugar this late at night…" Ruby pointed out._

" _Fine," she placed the cake in a box then placed the box in a bag. "I'm surprised you kept that recording though Ruby."_

" _It's just a reminder for me…. A reminder of the good times, and what we'll get back once this mission is complete." Ruby admitted, "I can't let go of this, it's my treasure."_

 _Nora smiled softly, "I'm sure you teammates are alright, including Enrique. We know he won't give up."_

 _Ruby nodded with confidence, "And neither will we."_

* * *

 **CURRENT MEDALS:**

 **Blazing: Taka (x2), Kujaku (x1), Condor (x1)**

 **Scorching: Lion (x1), Tora (x2), Cheetah (x1)**

 **Strongest: Kuwagata (x1), Kamakiri (x1), Batta (x1)**

 **Legendary: Kobura (x1), Kame (x1), Wani (x1)**

 **Water: Shachi (x1), Tako (x1), Unagi (x1)**

 **Gravity: Sai (x3), Gorilla (x1), Zou (x2)**

 **Invincible: Ptera (x1), Tricera (x1), Tyranno (x1)**

 **Ultimate King: Super Taka (x1), Super Tora (x1), Super Batta (x1)**

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME)**

" **You will sleep… your deepest desire will be granted through sleep…"** It said once again before it grabbed my helmet, its arm glowing before I suddenly felt… tired…

" _Henshin!" She announced._

" _What are you doing?"_ A voice asked.

 **Next Time:** Dreams, Proto-Birth, A New Resolve

* * *

 **A/N:** Well folks, that is it for this chapter to the story! It seems our Rider has finally met Blake's parents and to say the least, is nervous about them. Not to mention, what Kazari has planned for Adam. What will happen next? And how will things go for the group in Menagerie? We will have to find out in the next chapter everyone. Plus, I started on making the cover for this story so look forward to it. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Stay in the shadows, everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams, Proto-Birth, Resolve

**A/N:** What is up everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Today is the day Volume 6 of RWBY airs and to any premium members to watch it (which I am a premium member so I will be watching the premiere!)! Woohoo! Just to let you all remember, I will be following the RWBY episodes. Making this chapter brought me emotions. That being said, we should continue on with the story. Also, I plan to play My Hero's One Justice soon since I just picked up the game earlier so I might be busy as I play it alongside work.

Don't forget to check out my other stories including **A Wizard's Fate** (Kamen Rider Wizard x Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works), **Overwatch: The Key of Destiny** (Kamen Rider Gaim x Overwatch) and **Chalice: The Wild Card Chronicles** (Kamen Rider Blade x High School DxD).

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ** **REMNANT OF DESIRES** **, READ IT** _ **BEFORE**_ **YOU START READING THIS STORY.**

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Greeed/Yummies**

* * *

 _Drifting… that was all it was doing. On a small raft, a cloaked figure was staring at the ocean waters. The underwater Grimm chose to not go near the entity due to reasons unknown. Its identity shrouded by the dark cloak it wears and the darkness of the night. The object in hand being a lance that is loosely held in its grip._

 _It was following the source of Core Energy that was in the east. That was its primary focus for a reason._

 _The travel was long but it never tires the cloaked figure. Patience was the one thing it chose to do so it can be prepared._

 _The small raft soon came to a stop, the figure seeing itself now on the shore of land. It dragged the raft a bit to the sand and sets it down. Scanning its surroundings, it detected the source on the other side of the island. With that being said, it raised its arm, revealing a familiar item in hand._

 _A Cell Medal._

 _With the Cell Medal between its fingers, it flicks the trinket towards itself. A black void appearing on its back as a result before a Yummy slowly crawls out of its back. Once out, the figure turned around to face the Yummy._

" _You know what must be done…" The hooded figure ordered._

 _The Yummy obeyed before it walks away, heading to the source of the desires to fulfill._

 _The hooded figure raised its head, seeing the shattered moon. It has been months since its awakening… months of learning, even the memories of the man who was called Gara. It was_ born _from his desire_ and _the negative emotions the alchemist held._

 _Godhood, conquest, and_ revenge

 _That is what he wants to achieve and now, once it kills OOO to achieve the_ _ **desire**_ _of revenge, it_ will _become a God. Once OOO is dealt with, it will become the ruler of this world._

* * *

 **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dreams, Proto-Birth, A New Resolve**

Two days have passed since our arrival in Menagerie. Morning finally arrived causing me to slowly open my eyes. A yawn escapes my lips, causing me to cover my mouth before sitting up. I looked at the bunks to see the others (Gamel, Ankh, and Sun) still asleep.

Walking out of the room, I noticed Blake's door opened slightly as she was sleeping with the stuffed fish I bought her a while ago. She had a soft smile on her face and even from here I could hear a soft purr from her.

I felt a tinge of amusement before continuing my walk around the home. It was still surprising to learn that her father was once the leader of the White Fang. No wonder she said she was 'born into it'. That being said, I abruptly heard someone training outside. Curious, I head outside to see who it was. There, I saw Pyrrha using the lance and shield we bought her before we arrived here.

"Morning Pyrrha." My voice caused her to jump as her weapons dropped.

The former member of Team JNPR turns to notice me, her body relaxing. "Ah, good morning Enrique. You startled me." She sighed with relief.

"Sorry about that. Training?" I guessed.

"Mhm." She nods, "Gotta always stay in top form, just in case… you know…" she held her arm from the old memories before everything went down.

"I… can understand that but…" I glanced away from her, seeing the village in the distance. "Doesn't it seem better to… just relax for now? Don't get me wrong, it is good to make sure to be in top shape but shouldn't you also have time to think over…?"

"Until we reunite with the others…. I can't relax yet," she responded with a soft tone. "It just… doesn't feel the same… I mean Ruby, Nora, Ren… Jaune… they are going after the ones responsible while the rest of us have our own problems…"

My eyebrows furrowed, understanding why she was focused on the training. While Ruby and the three are going after the ones responsible, the rest of us are in our separate ways in the meantime. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled softly. "I know…" I admitted. "Are you sure you will be alright being here?"

"Don't worry…. Miss Belladonna and I talk when we can. She's very helpful, and it's very therapeutic." She smiled. "Maybe you should also talk to her or Mr. Belladonna? Try to connect with them."

I shuddered at the thought of a talk with Mr. Belladonna. While he doesn't like Sun and has reserved judgment on me, he can be very stern… and protective. Ankh was not even cowering from the guy either and he had guts to do that. Then again, Ankh is always like that; Stuck up, rude, stubborn, _and_ sometimes very cruel to us.

"I'll… consider it." I said, scratching the back of my head.

We heard a yawn, causing us to look behind me to see Ankh with an irritated look.

"What happened this time?"

"Gamel destroyed the damn bunk I slept on, that's what." He frowned with a twitching eyebrow.

"I did warn you to take it before he does," Pyrrha noted.

Ankh stretched, a loud pop heard on his back, causing us to cringe. "Tell that to his damn weight when he nearly crushed me. You better make sure that childish brute doesn't fall out of line, or make a damn mess for the idiot he is." He said to Pyrrha.

"He's a good boy as long as I'm around."

The Bird Greeed rolled his eyes. "If Mezool was alive and around, that will be different."

"As far as we know, she can't come back." She retorted, "Sides… It's better than having another enemy."

"And a better chance," I added.

The stubborn bird gave me an accusing look. "Yeah, because you had the _idea_ of bringing him back!" He jabbed my chest.

"Give me a break Ankh. I thought it was the only way to make things easier for all of us." I argued. "Unlike you who always act like a prick at times."

Ankh's right eye twitched. "Why you little…"

"I suggest we cool off before it becomes another fight until Mr. Belladonna breaks it off," Pyrrha advised us. I immediately stopped while the red Greeed crossed his arms.

"Me? Afraid of that guy?" Ankh scoffed. "Uva has a better ego than him."

"You say that, but once you do face him, you'll regret those words." I gulped.

"Yeah right." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "He was once the leader of the White Fang but look at how things are now after he chose to step down."

Pyrrha and I froze while Ankh continued to ramble insulting words.

He immediately caught our silence, his eyebrow raised. "Why the hell are you two so quiet?" He soon realized it. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"The _once_ Leader of the White Fang," said Ghira, looming over the bird.

Ankh slowly turned around to see Ghira. "Shit…" he cursed.

"I'd like to speak to you… _privately_." He said, gripping his collar and dragging him off.

"Hey! hey!" Ankh shouted. We prayed to whatever happens to the Bird Greeed.

"I did warn him." I gulped.

"You know, since he's off, you could visit Blake now," Pyrrha smirked softly.

I blinked as I look at my teammate before I let out a small breath of hesitation, "I rather not anger Mr. Belladonna like Ankh just did."

"You've just going to see her, nothing nefarious." Pyrrha smiled. "Go on, go see her." She said, pushing me gently.

Deciding to comply with her suggestion, I head back inside the residence and made my way towards Blake's room since she is probably awake by now. Upon seeing her room, I knock on the door. "Blake? You awake?"

The door opens to reveal her in her pajamas, a soft smile on her face, "Yeah, I am. Good morning." She said, leaning in as she pecks my cheek.

"Morning to you," I smiled before we made our way to the dining room since we were both hungry. "So um, Blake, I was wondering… later on, you want to head to the village to get fresh air?"

"Yeah, let me change and I can do just that." She smiled, "Once we're done with breakfast, we can head out."

"Alright," we entered the dining area to see Pyrrha already by the table along with Sun, Gamel, and Mrs. Belladonna. However, Ankh and Blake's dad was still not here.

"Let me guess… Ankh and Mr. Belladonna are-" We heard the sound of a crash in the house.

"At first, it was an argument then it turned into a scuffle," Mrs. Belladonna sighed. "Ghira can have a temper at times."

"I'm sorry for my friend." I bowed in apology.

"No, no, don't worry. We both have our meatheads to deal with," she reassured with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Ankh tends to be… harsh at times," I admitted. "But for reasons." We heard another crash until it stopped and the door was slammed open, Ankh's foot being the cause.

He had a black eye while his Greeed arm was present. A few claws marks here and there as he cracked his neck from possibly having to deal with the problem. Mr. Belladonna was behind him, having soot marks from the fire Ankh possibly delivered and talon marks.

I should tell Ghira to ease up on Ankh's host. He was innocent, someone Ankh was using as a substitute body; like a meat puppet and he was holding the strings.

The Bird Greeed marched past us and exit the house with a slam. "Yeesh…" Sun cringed. "You two look like hell."

Ghira glared at Sun who flinched, before he too walked past, heading to his office, but without the slam. Guess the two couldn't see eye to eye and need time to think.

"I think… I should talk to Ankh," I stand up from the mat and went to my room to get the needed clothes.

* * *

"Ankh!" I rushed to the village as I could see the Bird Greeed perched on a branch, watching the locals walk about in the crowded village. "What the hell happened? What did you do to start a fi-"

"Just shut up." He snapped, seething with anger. "Just stay away from me, it's the least you can do along with your cat girlfriend."

"Hey, if you hadn't talked like that about her dad then it wouldn't have happened."

"You think I care about what he thinks of me? He was a leader until he stepped down. That was when the damn White Fang chose to resort to violence." He leaped down to me, pushing me a bit with his talon. "Violence that leads to a damn near-massacre and attack! Much like the damn Bull boy who _you_ pissed off."

I shove his arm aside, giving him a scowl.

"You think I wanted that? He tried to kill Blake and Yang!" I argued. "I had to show him that he couldn't hurt any more people!"

"And yet, people died at Vale. Many accusing Atlas for the attack." He disdained. "Their desire for destruction."

"At least I care about my friends while you only think about yourself and Sar-" He grabbed me by the neck and slowly lifted me up, his red eyes burning with fury.

"Don't you _even_ finish that…." He warned, shoving me to the tree trunk before he stormed off.

I coughed, swallowing the air I lost before wiping off the dirt on my clothes. Ankh really can be a damn prick at times. Just what can get worse?

Suddenly, I felt my body react as the Purple Cores were resonating. This was odd. It has been a year since it acted like this. The only times it does is when–no, that can't be. Not here...

" _ **OOO…"**_

My attention was raised when I noticed the presence of Cell Medals. From afar stood what looked to be a Yummy, but oddly enough it had bone plating with pitch black scales and fins. It similarly looked like a Lionfish as it slowly walked towards me, _**"I shall grant what your soul desires."**_

The Yummy then lunged at me, swiping at with its claws before it spewed hot water on me, burning my skin as I scream out in pain. But, the Yummy then threw a large portion of land at me next, forcing me to dodge before I get seriously hurt by its attacks.

Reaching in my pockets, I grabbed the O-Driver and the King Combo before placing the belt on my waist. Once the medals are in the belt, I scanned them. "Henshin!"

 **TAKA**

 **TORA**

 **BATTA**

 **TA-TO-BA, TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

With the armor formed, I run towards the Yummy and struck it across the chest with the Tora Claws. It stumbled from the attack before I delivered a roundhouse kick across its skull, sending it spinning while I landed on my feet. Just how is there a Yummy all the way here in Menagerie!?

" _ **OOO… You should give in. I cannot be defeated by you."**_ The Yummy said, looking at me before it soon blocked my next attack before striking me, _**"Your fate has already been decided…. You shall slumber, forever."**_

"GAAH!" I cried out, being flung back. I slowly get up, glaring at the kaijin. "Just… what kind of Yummy are you?"

" _ **I am the one who will give you what you desire most of all…"**_

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled. What did he mean by what I desire most?

" _ **So**_ **stop** _ **struggling, OOO…."**_ The Yummy frowned in disappointment, striking me again with its fins before its jaw opened up, revealing several sharp teeth and bites down on my shoulder, though as it does, it felt like something was being injected into me.

Growling, I quickly brought out my sword and slashed its scaly hide, but in moments as he did, my body felt heavy as I dropped to my knees, panting. "W-What the?"

" _ **Ho? Still conscious? Guess I should up the venom more."**_ The Yummy said, walking towards me once more, its jaws dripping with odd fluids, most likely the venom it had.

"Hey, fish head!" The Yummy's movement was put to a halt before a banana peel fell onto its face and a shotgun blast pushed it back. Standing there was Sun, with a smug grin and his weapon in hand as he jumped off and landed on its shoulders before tossing him off.

" _ **Stay out of this, monkey."**_ The Yummy said, blasting him with water.

Sun quickly dodged the water stream, standing by my side and helps me up. "Thanks, Sun," I grunted.

"No worries," the Faunus replied as the both of us focused on the Yummy. "Any idea what this thing is doing here?"

"I wish I knew. And this Yummy is… different." I observed. "I mean look at it. It's similar to Mezool's Yummies but…" I saw the bone plating on the Yummy and the burning red eyes embedded in its pitch black hide. "It is also like a Grimm…"

"Any way we can beat this?" He asked.

"We just have to fight it like any other Yummy."

"Got it." The Monkey Faunus nodded before we rushed towards the now dubbed Lionfish Grimm-Yummy with our respective weapons. Sun leaped over the kaijin to distract it, allowing me to use the Medajalibur to strike its chest as cell medals spill out its skin. Upon the damage to it, Sun used his staff and slammed the rod against its back.

The Grimm-Yummy growled before it stopped my next attack and used its claws to deliver an uppercut to my chin and spins around to dodge the attack Sun delivered, the staff hitting me instead, sparks casting off my armor.

"Watch it!" I groaned.

"Sorry! Not my fault, this guy is tough." Sun said, only to smacked away by the Yummy.

" _ **Enough of this."**_ The Yummy said, gripping me once more and biting into me as its venom begins to course more through my system.

Struggling, I attempt to use the Tora claws to push it away or focus on the Purple Cores but it prevented me from doing so. It tossed me aside, my body tumbling across the dirt.

I was too weak to get up, my body aching from the Yummy's attack as I saw it approaching me.

" **You will sleep… your deepest desire will be granted through sleep…"** It said once again before it grabbed my helmet, its arm glowing before I suddenly felt… tired…

It retracted its arm as my body was slowly feeling tired. I actually felt my eyes close under my helmet and everything around me went dark.

* * *

My eyes slowly open, my sights greeted with the ceiling. Wait a minute...

I quickly sit up, the blanket slipping off of me, and taking notice of my surroundings. I begin to see the room I was in. A _very_ familiar room. This room… it was my old bedroom back on Earth, the very room when I was with my family before their deaths. That means I am in my old home.

H-How am I even here…?

Gradually getting out of bed, I see a mirror that was by the closet. I rushed towards it before seeing my reflection in the glass. I noticed I still looked the same before the Yummy attacked me, no changes to me whatsoever.

Just what in the world happened?

The sound of the door opening formerly caught my attention until a voice was the next thing to hear.

"Finally, you're up! Come on, Mom is making breakfast! You don't want your food to get cold, do you?" I froze to the familiar voice before I slowly and hesitantly turn my head to the door. By the door was… Marie. She looked like she gotten older, her age looking to be 15 as she was wearing her pajamas.

My mind was racing upon seeing my little sister. How… how is she… alive… I thought she…

"Are you okay?" Marie asked.

Her voice stopped me, making me shake my head for a moment, "I-I'm fine… Marie," I answered before I bit my lip and asked her, "Say, Marie… what's today?"

"You forgot? It's Tuesday silly! Today is the 14th!" She reminded.

Now I was utterly baffled. I remember fighting that Yummy on the 13th… then… how in the world am I here…? This was all too confusing for me.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine," I reassured.

"Well… okay! Meet you downstairs!" She smiled before leaving my room.

"What's going on here?" I wondered in dismay. Not getting the answers I want, I decided to take a shower and get dressed. Hopefully, I'll figure out what's going on.

* * *

 _The rest of Team ENBA and Gamel took notice of Sun who was carrying OOO with his arm over his shoulder. Seeing this caused them to rush to him. "What happened!?" Blake asked._

 _Her raised voice prompted Ghira and Kali to take notice as they walked out._

" _What's going on here?" Ghira asked._

" _A Yummy was here!" Sun replied, causing the team to become shocked while Blake's parents confused._

" _Yummy?" The two older Faunus repeated._

" _Monsters who are born from desire. Only a Greeed can create a Yummy," Ankh frowned._

" _But here in Menagerie?" Blake asked, both stunned and bewildered to how a Yummy was in her home continent. "None of the other Greeed followed us."_

" _So what just happened then?"_

" _That thing just whammied him!" Sun yelled as Team ENBA stood around OOO._

 _The Bird Greeed slaps the back of the Faunus' head, earning a wince from the latter. "In English, you idiot! What exactly did it do?" Ankh said._

" _That Yummy set its claw on his head then it released some light before this happened," He gestured to OOO._

" _Is he okay?" asked Khali as Blake quickly tilted the buckle back to its position. Once the armor dispelled, it revealed her lover was… asleep?_

" _He's… asleep?"_

 _Ankh's eyes narrowed before he smacked Enrique, receiving no response._

" _Why did you do that!?" Blake scolded the Bird Greeed._

" _It seems that Yummy chose him for a reason."_

" _What?"_

" _Tell me kitty cat, what is your boyfriend's deepest desire?" He asked._

 _Blake pondered for a moment before her eyes widened upon remembering. "His family…"_

" _Huh?" The others were confused._

" _The idiot has succumbed to a special form of slumber that the Yummy cast on him," Ankh huffed. "A dream where their deepest desire lies. And with his deepest desire being his family, what do you think?"_

 _They looked at each other then at the slumbering Rider. "If we are to wake him up, you have to find that Yummy. You and monkey boy can stay here to watch over him. Gamel, Pyrrha, and I will go after the Yummy," Ankh suggested._

" _How will you be able to fight it? You said that you didn't want to waste any more Medals since the fight against Gara."_

 _Ankh showed a certain belt that Blake recognizes._

" _With this, we can." He declared as he tossed Pyrrha the belt. While he could use his power, he would rather reserve some of it after using the energy during the fight against Gara 8 months ago. "It's about time we use this damn thing for once. And you, Pyrrha, are going to use it."_

" _What? Me?" She pointed at herself._

" _Think of it as a way to reserve your energy. Your body is made of Cell Medals, remember?"_

 _Pyrrha looks at the belt before she slowly nodded. Ankh, Enrique, and Blake are the reason why she is still pulling through._

 _She wants to return the favor and help them fight. Not as a Huntress, but like her friend._

 _A Kamen Rider._

* * *

After my shower, I was drying my hair with the towel before I looked at myself in the mirror again. It was still all surreal… my little sister is alive but… how is it possible?

I shook my head before I put on my 'normal clothes' which was a black v-neck shirt and dark pants. Taking a deep breath when my eyes met the stairs, I walk downstairs and saw the hall before making my way to the kitchen, the smell of food entering my nose. When I entered the kitchen I saw who was cooking breakfast, much to my inner shock. By the stove was none other than my mom… even she's here too...

"M-Morning, mom," I greeted.

"Oh, morning sweetie. Breakfast will be ready soon. Pancakes and scrambled eggs," she smiled.

She hadn't changed a bit.

"A-Alright," I nodded.

"Is something wrong?"

"Just… a little tired is all…" I answered, hiding the confusion I was in. I mean, I was seeing both my mom and little sister right in front of me. What else was I supposed to say?

"You were in your college classes yesterday, Enrique," she reminded. "You shouldn't study so late at night."

"Sleepyhead," Marie teased.

Just as I was gonna talk to her, we heard the front door open.

"Yay! He's home!" Marie beamed, quickly getting off the chair and rushes to the living room. I was puzzled at first until I saw who entered the dining room, causing my heart to stop the moment I saw who it was.

"Dad…?"

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was a little bothersome along the way," He smiled.

I was completely at a loss of words. My entire family is here… my mom, dad, and sister. They were all here.

Seeing them all here, I felt… happy. No, not just happy, but the overwhelming feeling of joy. They were here… with me.

"Hey Enrique, can we head out? Please!" Marie asked.

Looking at her, I smiled. "Heh, sure why not?" I accepted.

"Can we go to the park?" She suggested.

Looking at my parents, I asked them, "Is it alright with you guys?"

"Sure just make sure she doesn't stay out too long. She still has her classes tomorrow."

"Alright," I understood as Marie went to her room while I went back to my own to grab my shoes before both of us went out to the park.

It really felt… peaceful.

No fighting.

No problems.

Being with my family was all that matters to me.

* * *

 _Pyrrha, Gamel, and Ankh went in search for the Yummy as the two Greeed followed the source of Cell Medals. While it was troubling to learn that a Yummy was somehow here in Menagerie, they had to stop it before it puts more people into slumber, where deepest desires reside._

" _There is that mean Yummy!" Gamel pointed ahead._

 _And correct the Beast Greeed was as the Yummy was about to make a Faunus fall into deep slumber._

" _Pyrrha, you know what to do," Ankh notified. "Use it."_

 _She nodded as she walked ahead, placing the belt around her waist. Clicking into place, she held up a Cell Medal. "Henshin…" Pyrrha announced before placing in the Cell Medal into the Proto-Birth Driver._

 _Cranking the knob, the orb opened before it soon dons Pyrrha in armor. She was in the Birth armor but the only difference was the red circle around the orb on her chest armor and red stripes on the arms and legs. She looks at her hands, seeing herself now in armor similar to Akira's._

 _She could feel her strength being augmented. Was this how Akira and Enrique felt being in the armor of a Kamen Rider?_

 _Looking at the Yummy, she grabs her spear as the shield was placed on her back. "Let's begin!" She declared with determination._

 _Her teammates helped her, it was about time she helps them in return._

" _ **Stay out of my way."**_ _The Yummy growled, spewing hot water at them._

" _Not a chance," Pyrrha used her shield to block the attack before using her Semblance as the Yummy suddenly was tossed away. Being at a good distance, the redhead lunged with her javelin, thrusting the spear into its chest as cell medals bleed off. Her armor was the reason to allow the damage of the Yummy, thus with the weapons. Her new armor will allow her to fully harm a Yummy._

 _It was time to continue her title of who she is. The Invincible Girl._

 _As the Yummy attacked, she dodged and weaved through its attacks. She was practically dancing to dodge its attacks before reaching close as she struck it several times with her spear. Medals bled off as she continued, even using its body against it since it was metal due to the Cell Medals in its body as it was now being used as a puppet._

" _ **What… is this?"**_ _It demanded, unable to hit anyone now._

" _My Semblance." She said with resolve as she produced a Cell Medal from her hand and slammed the coin into the Proto-Birth Driver and twisted the knob._

 _ **CELL BURST!**_

 _Energy soon build up into her spear as she then charged ahead, slashing and striking the Yummy as she then jumped back and tossed her spear. It flew through it as she then moved her hands, controlling the spear as it pierced and slashed it several times before with one last movement, forced the spear to slash downward onto its body._

 _Arcs of energy course through the Lionfish Grimm-Yummy, its body fully weak from the damage it took from Proto-Birth._

" _ **T-This…. Isn't over…. YET!"**_ _The Yummy cried out in pain before its body and life were extinguished into a fiery explosion._

 _Cell Medals rain down as Ankh and Gamel was about to take them but Pyrrha used her Semblance as the reward was split for the three, the redhead taking the most as it was absorbed into her body, feeling better than before since her Semblance made her exhausted not too long ago. Something she learned a few months back; using her Semblance would diminish the number of Cell Medals in her body._

" _Hey! Why do you get more than me!?" Ankh exclaimed with a tick mark._

" _I fought the Yummy and my Semblance used up my energy," Pyrrha stated as she removed the cell medal from the Buckle. "Come on, we have to see if he woke up._

 _Ankh grumbled in irritation while Gamel followed with no problem of letting Pyrrha take more of the share. Deciding to do so, the Bird followed along as well with the others._

 _Once back in the residence, Pyrrha noticed the others were still having a look of concern. "What happened?"_

" _Enrique didn't wake up."_

" _What? But I defeated the Yummy. Shouldn't the effects wear off?"_

" _Why didn't he wake up?" Blake asked the Bird Greeed, now worried. "You said when the Yummy is gone, he would wake up."_

 _Ankh was quiet before he glanced at the young Multi-King. "Guess his deepest desire is a very strong one." He observed. "Seeing as how being with his family is something he wished to relive, his deepest desire won't allow him to wake up."_

" _Is there any way to help him!?" Blake pleaded._

" _There is a way to reach him," said Ankh, garnering attention from the other members of the team. "It's an old Aura technique, out of practice but useful. It's a way for two Hunters can learn about each other by sharing dreams via connecting their Auras."_

" _And from there we can wake him up?"_

" _You'll have to convince him to wake up. The problem is, can you convince him to give his family up again?"_

 _This stopped Blake from speaking, realizing what Ankh just informed her. Convincing her boyfriend to give his family up again after all those years… his dream of being with his family._

 _She would be taking away the one thing he missed so much. She knows he hasn't yet fully let go of his past. He may see her team and the others as family, he hasn't moved on from his family's death. She looked at the slumbering Rider, wondering if it would be the right choice. To let him be with his family. However, she knew it wasn't right. She had to wake him up… everyone needs him…_

 _She needs him… and right now he needed her._

 _Gently gripping her lover's hand, she looks at Ankh. "I want to help him," she decided._

" _Well, better get ready for bed then," Ankh suggested. "And be prepared, once you go in, you'll be part of the dream and how you might be affected by it as well."_

 _Ghira and Kali now witness how much Blake cared about Enrique. Wanting to wake him up from whatever the monster did. For the two, they were seeing their daughter really worried about the young man she loves dearly._

" _Are you sure about this Blake?" Kali asked._

" _I am sure," she nodded with resolve._

* * *

I began to spend time with Marie as she was hanging on the tall bar in the park. "Bet I can hold up longer than you can big bro!"

I grinned. "Let's see about that, Marie."

I jumped and got hold of the bar, the both of us competing to see who can hold up the longest amount of time. After five minutes, I glanced at Marie. "Give up?" I asked my little sister.

"Nope! You?"

"Same here," I replied.

We both laughed, seeing that we are not backing down on the challenge until I noticed someone approaching us both. "Huh?" I blinked until I finally realized who it was much to my surprise.

"Blake…?" I recognized. Blake was wearing the black bow but her attire was different. She was wearing a black tank top and white jeans that hugged her legs lovingly. I was surprised she was here. I mean she is from Remnant, not Earth.

"Hey Blake!" Marie waved.

"Enrique, I came here to..." Blake started, only to trail off. "Why did I come here for?"

"Did you bump your head?" Marie tilted her head.

"Nothing like that, Marie," Blake smiled.

"Then you're probably here to see my brother. I know, you guys need your privacy. I don't wanna watch you two making out if I can help it," said Marie.

"It's not like that Marie!" I quickly let go of the bar upon her words until I realized I released my hold. "Darn it…"

"Yes! I win!" Marie laughed in triumph. "I beat you once again!"

"Honestly, Marie. You're already in high school," I sighed before I smiled. Seeing her grow up to have an eventual future was something I never got the chance to see after that day. But now… I was able to see the life with my happen again.

* * *

 _Back in the real world, Ankh was monitoring Blake and Enrique._

" _Think she made contact, yet?" Pyrrha asked._

" _Hard to say. This is Enrique's dream and his dream may influence her. Her mind would be affected by the dream, making her forget her real memories then supplant them with fake memories."_

" _And you didn't warn her about it!?"_

" _I told you before, it is barely practiced," He huffed, his arms crossed. "So don't blame me for this."_

" _We just gotta have faith in Blake," said Sun. "If we know anyone that can handle it, it's Blake. We all know she wants to help him out. Besides he helped all of us."_

" _Though this does pose a problem." Ankh said, earning their attention, "If they don't hurry, they'll be like this forever." He said, eyeing at the sun that was slowly lowering. "Let's hope she can wake him up."_

* * *

Blake, Marie, and I were heading back to the house as I was left wondering on how Blake is here. It confused me greatly...

"You alright?" Blake asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah." I replied.

"You have been dozing off," Marie noted.

"I'll be fine," I assured.

"You should maybe take a nap once we head back home?" Marie offered.

"Perhaps she is right, Enrique… But I feel like I forgot something important…" Blake said.

"You sure you didn't bump your head?" Marie asked the Faunus.

"Positive." Blake nods. "I…. just feel like there's something I need to tell…"

"Well you might remember it later," I assured her.

"True…." She nodded softly before she sneakily snakes her hand into mine with a warm smile on her face as Marie didn't seem to notice.

We made our way back to the house as the three of us enter the household, the smell of food being cooked. No doubt my mom is already making dinner.

"We're back!" Marie called out.

"Welcome back you two." Mom smiled from within the kitchen as she and dad were cooking together.

"Guess who decided to visit," Marie said, gesturing to Blake.

"Oh, Blake. Are you joining us for lunch?" Mom asked.

"Of course," she answered. "Smells good. What are you making?"

"Oh, just grilling some salmon," Mom smiled.

I could swear I saw Blake's face light up when my mom mentioned salmon. Her mouth watered, almost like she wanted to eat salmon.

"You really like fish, don't ya Blakey?" Marie giggled.

Blake suddenly had a memory flash and gasped.

 _She saw herself eating a huge bowl of noodles with a big fish on top._

"U-Um…" Blake looked hesitant for a moment before she looked at mom. "Can I talk to Enrique for a moment?"

"Sure, since dinner won't be done just yet."

She took this chance as she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the kitchen. I was confused while she dragged me to the backyard and closed the door behind us.

"What's wrong, Blake?"

"This...this isn't real..."

"Huh? What do you mean 'isn't real'?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Enrique, you're dreaming! This is a dream! I came here to get you out!"

So she realized it. I exhaled softly. "I know..."

The Cat Faunus paused, "Wait, you know?"

I nodded.

"Even if this isn't real, can't we stay for a bit? I can finally… introduce you to them..." I looked through the door, seeing my family laugh and talk to one another. "Meeting your family… I once thought of what it would have been like if you met mine…" I looked at her. "I… I just want a little more time, Blake… I never had a chance like this after what happened.."

"Enrique… I know this means a lot to you, but we can't stay. If we do, we won't be able to help out everyone." Blake said. "We…. We just can't stay here… it's wrong."

"Please, Blake… I just need time. Can you at least give it a chance?"

Blake looked at me softly, sighing as she understood this well and how it meant to me, "I.. I think I can only give it some time… After all, we have friends to return too…" She said to me.

"I… I understand…" I responded softly. Deep down, I just don't know if I could let them go…

"Enrique!" Marie called out, gripping my hand, "Come on! Let's play games for a bit before dinner starts!" She smiled brightly at me.

Looking at my little sister, I glanced at Blake. "Can Blake join?"

"Sure… I'd like that." she smiled as she then followed us. "Besides she is like a big sister to me!"

"A b-big sister?" Blake gawked, blushing softly at hearing that. "I-I don't think I could be such a thing…" She said shyly and embarrassed.

"Come on, Blake! You promised!"

She blushed, "O-Okay…. But.. I'm not sure about me being a sister…" She didn't know how to respond to sure a claim. Guess it was new to her since she was never seen like that by another. Plus she was an only child in her family.

And to be fair, it's honestly adorable for her reaction to this. An idea came to me as I grin and whisper into Marie's ear. Telling to compliment Blake more as well as tease her with this 'Big Sister' image she has of her.

Marie grinned before she looked at Blake, "Say, Blake? Have I ever told you, your bow is very cute on you?" she smiled.

The blush on Blake's face grew intensely. "T-That isn't true."

"Of course it is Blake." I chuckled before Marie grabbed onto the bow and pulled it off.

"Yoink!"

Blake squealed and placed her hands on the top of her head but to my inner surprise, there wasn't a sight of her Faunus ears.

"And you look better without it too!" Marie added.

"I-I do not…" She whimpered cutely, her blush already bright red.

"Of course you do! Maybe I should ask mom if she can take you shopping for some cuter clothes?" She giggled again.

"I-I like the clothes that I have!" Blake whined, as her blush now covered her full face. She was very embarrassed about this and it was just adorable to me.

"It is _so_ fun to tease big sister Blake."

"I don't like to be teased…" she huffed cutely, but with a faint smile on her face.

Marie and I chuckled softly until we heard my mom call out. "Come on you three! The salmon is ready!"

"S-Salmon…," Blake said, drooling at the thought of the fish.

"Come on, let's head in so we can eat dinner," I advised before we went back into the house.

* * *

We soon sat down for dinner as we started to dine in and enjoy the taste, though Blake had more portions as she ate it hungrily, but savoring it with each bite, making her adorable face when she has her fish.

The dinner was very eventful as we all talked as a family… you know, being here felt very peaceful. Not only I was here with my family but Blake was finally able to meet them and even began to familiarize with them. To Marie, she sees Blake as a big sister. To mom, she enjoyed Blake being around very much. And to my dad, the one that caught me and Blake off guard was a question that was also a tease to the both of us. It made us blush but we chose to push that topic aside for now.

As of now, we were discussing an old memory that I still remember in the past along with Marie.

"Remember that time you took Big Bro fishing, Daddy?"

"Yes, he fell off the boat and kept screaming that he couldn't swim. Turns out, the water only reached up to his waist."

Blake giggled as I covered my face and laughed at the memory, "Dad took pictures before I calmed down."

"What else did he do that he isn't telling me?" Blake asked Marie with a grin.

"Well… there was that one time with our neighbor. He-" I quickly covered her mouth to make sure she didn't finish the story.

"Don't finish that, please. His mangy little dog was scary and I was just a little kid back then, alright?" I said but flinched as Blake giggled.

"Hehe, you got scared by a dog?" Blake giggled.

"By a little Yorkie!" Marie said. Oh great…

Blake held back a laugh before she finally couldn't hold it back. This was the first time to see her show this side. She was actually laughing for the first time in front of me.

"A little Yorkie? That's just precious!" Blake laughed loudly as we all then began to laugh, myself included. Though as we do, Blake looked at the time as she stopped laughing for a moment before pulling me aside as we went to the backyard, "Your family is nice."

"They're just like how I remember them." I smiled softly. "Blake… can't we just stay…?"

"What? But Enrique, this isn't-"

"I know this isn't real. But I'm just so tired of fighting. In this world, I don't have to fight, my family's still here, and you're here. Why can't we stay?"

"Enrique, we can't," she argued. "I know how much they mean to you but we still have to help everyone back in reality! What about the promise we made to Pyrrha? What about everyone else?"

"I…"

"What about our friends? What about Ruby?"

I gripped my hands tightly at her words. Why… why does it have to feel so conflicting for me!?

It hurts so much… my own heart felt like it was on the verge of breaking to what I have to do. It just… it just wasn't fair.

I was feeling hesitant. "I… I don't know if I can Blake..."

"Enrique, you can do this… You've been strong before."

"You're right, but I don't know if I can let my family go again, Blake."

"Come on… let's go say goodbye to them." She said, cupping my cheek before she hugged me, and I hugged her back. This… truly was it… The last time I'll ever see my family ever again….

My hands clenched tightly, my mind very diverged on the choices I have to make. I was scared… but… I…

" _What are you doing?"_ A voice questioned.

I quickly turned around to see a dark figure, the darkness surrounding it as the only thing visible were its purple eyes.

" _You have everything you could ever want here. Why throw it away? Why can't you accept this as your reward for fighting all this time?"_ It stated.

"What are you?" Blake asked, only for this figure to ignore her, its focus on me.

" _Why can't you see this is what_ **you** _wanted. Why can't you see the chance to live in peace!"_ The figure pressed on. " _You may have not realized it but you know that deep down you wanted to be with them."_

"I…"

"Don't listen to him, Enrique!" Blake called out, gripping my hand.

" _Isn't this what you always wanted? To see your family alive? Or do you want to go back to the place where you lost people again?"_ It pressed on. " _Home or that sorry place where you won't have anything?"_

"You do have something! You have friends who love you! You have me!" Blake said, pushing the figure away, only for it to phase through her and grip my collar.

" _Don't you_ **desire** _your family?"_ It asked.

"Desire my family…?" I mumbled. Was that why the Yummy attacked me earlier? Was its reason to grant their victims the deepest desires that lie in the depths of our souls…? It could be… but…

" _Here, you can have everything thing you want! Everything your soul_ _ **desires**_ _! You won't have to fight, or get hurt ever again!"_

"Not fight…" I continued.

His words were all but true…

But I then realized something. Something Blake told me.

I have my friends and her.

I finally said, "No…"

" _Excuse me?"_ The Figure questioned me as he grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a bit. _"You can have_ _ **EVERYTHING!**_ _Why won't you accept it?_

I clenched my hands at those words. Raising my head at the dark silhouette, I glare at it.

"That's because… That's because I don't need it. I already accepted what I have. And that is being not just a Huntsman but also as a Kamen Rider. A young man who had to stay strong. Someone who grew his own desire. Love. Hope. Another life with _my_ _family_."

" _ **YOU HAVE NO FAMILY OUT THERE!"**_ The figure snapped in anger.

"Wrong! I do! I have Ruby and her team, Team JNPR, Ankh, Akira, and Blake! Everyone who is close to me! The family that I care about so much! I have what I want!" I refused.

" _ **THEY WILL FAIL YOU! JUST LIKE YOUR FAMILY DID!"**_

My eyes hardened, my teeth grinding in anger. I roared with my fist surrounded in light, lunging the limb into the shadow as its eyes widened slightly.

"My family... They didn't fail me. They gave me a second chance. To _live._ A chance to redeem.I stated firmly.

" _ **They…. Abandoned us…."**_ It said weakly, the shadows slowly being removed to show what looked to be me, but filled with anger, rage, and almost resembled me when I was about to become a Greed. _**"They died because of us…. left us… all alone…."**_

"My former desire was the reason and I paid for it. But now, I am happy with my new desire. I no longer have a void."

The other me stared as the shadows became light as the purple eyes were slowly turned back to its original color and soon became motes of light.

"So… it was your dark side?" Blake asked me.

"What I said a long while ago when I said I would have lashed out to the world after I lost everything… a part of me wanted to… like _he_ did…" My head lowered.

"Enrique…" She said softly. "We still have one last thing to do…"

I slowly nodded.

* * *

Returning back inside the house, Blake and I were looking around noticing my parents and sister weren't here. Where were they? I spot the front door open, prompting me and Blake to exit the house and there, we saw my family who was smiling.

"You guys…"

"Enrique… we're proud of you being able to accept what happened to us long ago." Marie said with a smile.

"And a chance to see you again." Mom smiled as she looked at Blake. "Especially meeting your girl."

"You guys knew…?" I said. They nodded.

"So the reason you told me…" Blake realized.

"Was to help you wake up our son," Mom confirmed.

"This reality isn't right…. We couldn't let you continue on in here when you have such an important duty on the outside." Marie added on.

"We didn't want your friends to be worried… and Blake here either." Dad concluded, ruffling my hair much to my inner embarrassment. "You have everyone waiting for you in reality, son. Not in dreams."

I lowered my head, fully understanding why it was different. They wanted me to realize what is more important.

"I… I understand."

They smiled as I saw them surrounded in a golden glow, "It's time for you to wake up now…" They said.

"W-What…?" I uttered, the old wound of losing my family returning. "B-But… I don't want to lose you guys again… please, don't go."

My mom gently placed something in my hand, causing me to look and see a small keychain that held three small trinkets, symbolizing the three. A small bunny, the symbol of the Marines, and a book. My eyes began to water more as I look at my family who are now starting to vanish.

I hugged them tightly as I finally allow the tears to escape, not wanting to let go of them.

"Please... don't leave me again…," I whispered to my family in tears.

"As long as you remember us, we're not really gone…" Marie said with a smile and her eyes watered. "You have to wake up. You have to help them."

"Please, fight for those you protect," Mom smiled.

"And never give up," Dad added. "Never doubt yourself."

"We will always be with you to the very end, no matter what happens," Those were the final words as they finally vanish into specks of light. My arms no longer holding them in the embrace as my old home vanish with them. Seeing all of it gone once again, I fell to my knees and broke down in tears.

It was heartbreaking… I felt utter sorrow. They were gone from my life again...

Suddenly, I felt Blake slowly wrap her arms around me as she brought me close to her. Without any reason, I continue to cry as she held me in her arms, not wanting to let me go.

"It'll be okay…." Blake whispered in my ear, gently rocking side to side.

"It hurts… it hurts so much…"

"I know it does….. But we all need to let it go someday…." Blake said, continuing to rock side to side to comfort me, "At least you were finally able to get closure… And I know they were also happy about this as well."

Slowly raising my head, Blake's eyes had water building up as she smiled. To meet them for a small amount of time. She was feeling the same. She has gotten so close to my family in a short amount of time. "Your family were so kind. Something I wish a chance to do again." She said, pulling me closer in the embrace.

"They mean so much to me…" I responded sadly.

"As do I…" Blake cupped my cheek as a bright light began to surround us, "But for now… we need to wake up… The others are waiting for us."

I slowly nodded, the light fully consuming us both and everything in the dream world vanished.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, finally back in reality and no longer in my dreams. I felt the remains of my tears in my eyes, causing me to slowly sit up.

"You're awake!" Pyrrha said with relief. I saw my team along with Sun, Gamel, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna before I noticed Blake sitting up as well, now awake.

Wiping away the remaining tears, I felt sad.

"Everything okay, man?" Sun asked. "You both were crying a bit in your sleep."

"Something I had to let go…" I muttered, my hands slowly loosen as a small clink of metal was heard, earning Pyrrha's attention.

"What's that?" Pyrrha noticed, pointing at my hand. I looked at my hand but my eyes widen at seeing what I was holding.

The keychain they gave me. It still had the three trinkets that symbolize each of the three.

"Isn't that…?" Blake recognized.

"But… how…?"

"Some things tend to stay with the person, even in their dreams," Ankh spoke up as I stare at the keychain. "A bond strong enough to stay with you, guess with how much you care for them, that little item stayed with you to serve as a reminder. A remnant of your deepest desire taking form."

My eyes never moved away from the keychain as I heard their voices.

' _Protect them and be safe.'_

Hearing their words, I slowly closed my hand. "I promise…" I muttered to myself. I felt a new resolve, a new reason to fight.

To fight not just to redeem myself and protect my new family but to fight for everyone with a future for them.

* * *

The next day, everything settled… somewhat. After the incident yesterday and waking up from it, Blake and I were barely able to sleep during the night. I could even remember the sound of Blake crying and I knew why.

The both of us were too heartbroken from what happened. We needed air to find a peaceful time, to prevent further grief.

Sitting on the steps, I was staring at the keychain, dwelling in my thoughts. Taking deep breaths, I reached into my pocket and pull out two photos. The old family photo and the group photo of my days here in Remnant.

I looked at my family, my past. While they were gone, their memories lived on with me. I then looked back at the group photo. I focused on Blake and she was not alone. Standing with her were all my friends from Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and the people I befriended in Beacon. Even Ankh was with them. It was time to move on and move forward. They were my present and my future.

After that dream the Yummy cast on me, I chose to not let my family down. To not cling onto the past anymore and continue my future.

Remembering their words gave me a new resolve…

"I promise I won't let you guys down…" I muttered to myself.

The resolve gave me a reason to continue the fight. I will not let myself give up.

"So this is where you were?"

Turning my head up to the steps behind me, I could see Blake's mom. "Oh, hey Mrs. Belladonna," I responded, pocketing the photos. "I'm just cloud gazing. It keeps my mind off of things. It helps me in a way."

"The weather certainly is peaceful," said Khali, taking a seat next to me.

"Yep…" I nodded.

"My daughter told me what happened when she entered your dream, after that… Yummy attacked you and used its power," she said. "I'm truly sorry you had to go through such an ordeal… being forced to let go of your family after being able to see them again…"

"It's… okay, Mrs. Belladonna," I inhaled softly before exhaling. "I may have been greatly hurt from seeing them vanish from my life again…." I glanced at the keychain that was clipped to my belt. "But they gave me a new resolve, a reason to fight again. I won't let them down… not again." I shift my gaze a bit. "After waking up from the dream world… it felt painful but it made me realize that I have to move on…"

"It always can be when those moments arrive back in our hearts…" Mrs. Belladonna said, "But it only shows that we're alive when we remember about them and care for them. But letting them go truly is a step to change yourself. Otherwise, you're just in a pit of despair."

I bit my lip but relaxed and look at Blake's mom. "Mrs. Belladonna, about Blake and I-"

Blake's mother raised her hand to stop me for a moment, "It's alright," she smiled. "When I saw her with you, I noticed the happiness in her eyes. But we never expected that you, a human, to fall in love with her. Even more, the amount of happiness she has expressed often."

I rubbed the back of my head, "Blake means so much to me, Mrs. Belladonna. She made me feel alive after all that happened to me in the past." I looked at the sky. "And to be honest, Blake gave me a reason to live. She helped me fill the void. I fell in love with her because I understand what she has gone through… To me, I don't care if she is a Faunus, she is a girl who wants to help create unity between Faunus and humans. I love her for who she is. Faunus or human, she is still Blake Belladonna."

Khali stares at me before she smiles once more. "I could see why my daughter loves you so much," she giggled. "And please, you can call me Khali."

"Eh?"

"You don't have to keep calling me 'Mrs. Belladonna'. I can tell how close you and Blake are."

Hold up! Is she… Is she basically saying that I earned a part of the blessing!? I'm not even ready to ask Blake about that step! I mean sure Blake and I have been together for a year and two months now but I never once thought about a future with her. I was nervous about it.

"B-But what about Mr. Belladonna? I mean he doesn't like Sun and he is 'reserving judgment' on me." I asked nervously.

"No need to be nervous about my husband," she waved off. "I'm sure he is only being protective. "

' _Way to lighten the mood…'_ I shuddered. The one thing about fathers is they can be protective of their daughters. _Very_ protective. Like a lion looking after their cub, _never_ harm the cub or suffer the wrath of the lion.

Okay, now that is _way_ worse now that I just thought of that!

"He won't kill you…. Maim? Possibly… but not kill." she smiled innocently.

I quivered at the sheer image. I was _so_ screwed.

She stood up, brushing the dust off her clothes. "I should get going now. And Enrique."

"... yes?" I replied softly.

"Ghira would like to speak to you in his office." She said.

I swallowed heavily, the feeling dropping into my stomach. "O-Okay." I nodded and stood up before making my way to his study office.

Knocking on the door, his voice was heard behind it.

"Come in." With his words, I opened the door and saw Blake's dad who took notice of me, prompting him to set aside some of his work.

"H-Hello, Mr. Belladonna," I swallowed upon seeing him. I literally felt my gut churn and my heart nearly close to the equivalent of a panic attack. If I had to choose between Ankh and Ghira, it would be Ghira full on since he can seriously be intimidating. Hell, he is taller than my dad by a few inches now that I notice!

"Please, sit." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

I quickly nodded and sat on the chair. Shifting on the seat, I was trying to get comfortable but with how it is currently, I couldn't due to reasons so I just had to live with it. "Y-You needed me for something sir?"

"Yes…. And it involves your relationship with my daughter." He informed.

' _Meep.'_ I squeaked in thought. "W-What would you like to talk about, sir?"

"First off is what do you see in my daughter." He asked as if he is observing me.

I gulped, "W-Well sir, she is a very kind young woman. And she gave me a reason to live. She made me feel alive. I-If anything, I am willing to reach my hand out to her, to help her. To help each other feel alive from everything that happened to us."

"And with her being a Faunus?"

"I don't care if she is Faunus or Human. She is still Blake. The same girl I know, understand, and love." I replied firmly. "To me, she is a normal young woman no matter how others would see it."

"I see…. And with her being an ex-member of the White Fang?" He asked, hitting the very rough questions out of the gate.

Taking a deep breath to ease the nervousness, my expression hardened. "Mr. Belladonna, during the first semester, before Beacon fell, she was so mad for what one of her teammates said. She was so angered it caused her to exploit herself as a former member but me? I didn't care. When she ran, I went after her to help her. If she left, she left and wanted a chance to have a better life than with one that soon leads to violence." I said firmly. "Ex-Fang or not, I care about her and I am willing to reach out to her and help achieve her dream of an equality between us and the Faunus."

Ghira heard my words, processing over my reaction as well as decision and thoughts about his daughter. I can understand why he asks me the questions since I have been dating Blake for a year. "And of the discrimination between humans and Faunus?"

"I am willing to help end it. No matter how long. Mr. Belladonna, back where I am from, there was a time when people discriminated another. For so many years, they were treated poorly, not equally but as those years past, I have read historical moments of people from both sides of ethnicities wanted to end it. Even speeches that made an impact on the community of both sides. Even on the other places, people wanted to end discrimination. From what I learned, it takes one person to change it. To stand up and make things right without violence. To stop the endless discrimination and open a new door to equality."

Ghira nods softly, "The last question…" He said to me, "What do you plan to do now? With your life and my daughter?"

This left me quiet for a moment. This question was one that made me think for a moment. "To be honest…" I raised my head. "Right now, as much as I want to help Ruby and the others, I am going to continue my stay here until Blake feels ready after all that happened a year ago. I won't leave her behind when she needs not just her parents but for me to help her. My life right now is to stay with Blake and be there for her when she is in her dark moments of fear and doubt…"

Ghira nodded softly, taking my words to into consideration, "Very well. That will be all, Mr. Alderete. You can go now." He said to me–wait, did he just call me by my last name? I guess that was the first step between us.

"A-Alright," I nodded before stopping. "And Mr. Belladonna. I am sorry for what Ankh said. He can be a little… 'harsh' but he has reasons. All I can say is that he and I are of opposite sides of the coin from what happened in our respective past."

"I know. Your answers gave me a good idea of what you're like… Even if I still don't have my full trust in you just yet." He said, "Just make sure that bird understands his place."

"R-Right," I nodded before leaving the office and made my way to the balcony.

"So, how was talking to my dad?" Blake asked, a soft breeze passing by as it flows through her hair as she smiles at me as she sat there.

"It was… okay to say the least," I rubbed the back of my head. "He doesn't trust me fully but at least he called me by my last name which is a start."

She smiles before taking my hand, "You're stepping up at least." She leaned against me as she smiled softly. "I'm glad you're here with me…. I don't know what I'd do without you…."

I smiled softly before it faltered slightly at the memory of the aftermath when we woke up from the dream world. "Hey, Blake… will you be alright after what happened…? I heard you crying last night…"

Blake's gaze moves to the ground, her cat ears flattened against her hair.

"I…. It just reminded me so much of what I did…" She admitted, "As well as our actions and what they're doing to our family…. I'll admit it hurt so much to see them go just when I thought I was getting to know them."

I felt her hand grip my own tightly. "I know… you got to know them so much until…" I took a deep breath.

She held onto me, knowing that if I wanted to cry, I could. "I now know why you were so torn up about them… They… They were amazing people…" She said softly as I felt some tears already dripping off of her. "It really felt like they were also family to me."

Wrapping my arms around her, I said, "Don't keep it bottled up…" I spoke softly, my eyes watering. And just like, I heard Blake's muffled crying on my shirt. I held onto her as I let her cry before within moments I started to cry as well as she held onto me.

We comforted each other over this as we let another load of emotions both good and sad out from the last moments with my family. The only thing I do know… is that they're proud of what I am and glad I could find happiness.

To move on and continue with my future.

* * *

 **CURRENT MEDALS:**

 **Blazing: Taka (x2), Kujaku (x1), Condor (x1)**

 **Scorching: Lion (x1), Tora (x2), Cheetah (x1)**

 **Strongest: Kuwagata (x1), Kamakiri (x1), Batta (x1)**

 **Legendary: Kobura (x1), Kame (x1), Wani (x1)**

 **Water: Shachi (x1), Tako (x1), Unagi (x1)**

 **Gravity: Sai (x3), Gorilla (x1), Zou (x2)**

 **Invincible: Ptera (x1), Tricera (x1), Tyranno (x1)**

 **Ultimate King: Super Taka (x1), Super Tora (x1), Super Batta (x1)**

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME)**

"This is different, Enrique. The sword we are seeing is the very sword the Multi-King used. It's power is much different than the Medajalibur." Ankh informed.

"Oh, as much as I wouldn't bother with you lot, I have a mission to uphold." He sighed. "You do interest me, phoenix," The man pointed at Ankh before he pointed at... me? "As I only matter to you, OOO."

" _He must be brought to me. If this continues then a new Multi-King will rise." She answered. "Tyrian, go and capture the girl. Don't disappoint me again."_

 **Next Time: Ancient Relic, Tyrian, New King**

* * *

 **A/N:** This was something that came to me after I watched the "Invasion" crossover (The Flash, Arrow Legends of Tomorrow) months back when the episode aired. (Yes, I do watch the shows, but I am not that big into DC stuff but I do like the show Arrow). It was inspired by the Arrow episode when they were abducted by the Dominators. In that episode, Team Arrow was in a dream world where they were happy and everyone they lost was alive. So, it brought inspiration to making this chapter. I hope you all like the emotional moments our Rider went through and to see him gain a new resolve to fight. Don't forget to check out the other stories I have and look forward to more. Stay in the shadows, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: Ancient Relic, New King

**A/N: Hey guys I am here with the newest chapter for my OOO story! I am sure you are wondering why I didn't update ky Chalice story is because a new idea popped up after reading the latest volume of DXD. Plus I wanted to reread the other volumes as well (It was a long day of binge reading). Anyways, we are getting sidetracked, I want to assure you guys that I will update my Chalice story soon and after that is Wizard. So look forward to that!**

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ REMNANT OF DESIRES, READ IT BEFORE YOU START READING THIS STORY.**

 **NOTE 2: RATING MAY CHANGE TO 'M' IN THE FUTURE**

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought'_

 **Greeed/Yummies**

* * *

As dusk goes on, I stare at the stars in the night sky from the window, contemplating. It has been a long day for me. Resting my head on the pillow, I slowly drifted to sleep. An odd warmth beckons me to wake up, my mind wanting me to open my eyes. Doing so, upon opening my eyes, I found myself in an odd room that resembled one of the temple ruins that I recall seeing back at the Lost Kingdom a year ago; only everything looked restored.

"Huh?" I observe my surroundings in confusion. What was going on? Just as I walk, I stopped mid-step upon witnessing a scene in front of me. I was in the throne room of the Multi-King; the Royal alchemist and the rest of his loyal subjects kneeling before the late Multi-King. A tattered black cloak over his dominant form, a mighty sword in hand that stabbed the ground, and a dark red gauntlet that acts as metal talons covering half of his right arm. Over his face was a golden crown/helmet, revealing azure blue eyes.

 _"Those of the Four Kingdoms shall know who they are fighting against. They will unite under my rule."_

"My liege, are you sure it's wise even to try to do that?" One of his servants asked.

The king stood up, _"Of course I am! This is what I wanted! To show who is a god, to show who is the mighty king of Remnant!"_

"But, my king! This will only have them all turn on you! You should strive for peace, not war!" The Servant asked, only for the greedy king to glare at his servant.

 _"Peace has never been achieved! The only way is through conflict! With the power of my Core Medals, they will all be mine to rule over."_ He looks at the others. _"We will show the other kingdoms just who they are messing with!"_

I witness the scene change into the day the Multi-King faced the Greeed.

 _"You honestly think you, my loyal generals and creations, can defy a god?"_ The Multi-King asked the Greeed.

 _ **"If it means to make us feel whole, we will,"**_ Uva said before they lunged, but before they could, a blast of fire forced them all away. In front of the king was the once completed Bird Greeed Ankh.

 _ **"Ankh? You're betraying us?"**_ Mezool gawked with shock.

 _ **"What do you think?"**_ Ankh huffed.

All four Greeed prepared themselves for the fight against the duo.

"I will show you what I can-" Ankh felt pain in his back. His body stiffened before glancing over his shoulder, seeing the Multi-King with the Tora claws in his back.

 _"Thanks for the distraction, fool."_ The Multi-King grinned, ripping out the last few cores he needed. Tossing them all into the air, he swipes the O-Scanner across each one in his collection, every single one. Each crest fused with his body; however, it leads to disastrous results. The king screamed in pain while a vortex surrounded his body. His greed for power and godhood was finally killing him.

 _"T-This... Shouldn't be happening… to me!"_ The king grunted, falling to his knees in pain. The vortex begins to lift all the Greeed, each one becoming large clusters of cell medals while Ankh held on for his dear life, only for his arm to be the only limb the vortex pulls in.

Once it all merged with the king, there was no sight of him, only a large stone chest with the O-Driver acting as a seal.

My eyes snapped open before seeing it was the middle of the night. My eyes travel to my bag that held the O-Driver.

"So… that's how it happened…" I muttered softly. "This is how he died and became the coffin for the Greeed…."

It looks like his fate was the same as the one I saw in the show, the only difference being in Remnant. It made me wonder what will happen if I ever ended up like that man.

I shuddered at the sheer image of ending up like him. I have to make sure I don't end up like him: being greedy for power.

* * *

 **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Ancient Relic, Tyrian, New King**

It has now been a week since we have stayed in Menagerie. It has been relatively peaceful for us in the Belladonna residence. While I was getting along with Mrs. Belladonna very well, Mr. Belladonna was slowly warming up to me. Only a bit since he is still reserving judgment on me. At least he doesn't see me the way he sees Sun. The Monkey Faunus sure left a wrong first impression on the man when we met. Right now, I was in the village market to grab a few needed items to bring back to the residence. I volunteered to help around the household, and they appreciated the work.

Pyrrha was with Gamel, who was hanging upside down on a tree, clapping his hands. I was still surprised that Ankh gave Pyrrha the Proto-Birth Driver. She told me how she felt when she used the armor to fight that Yummy. While it was new to her–being a Kamen Rider–she seemed to consider using it in case we have to deal with any more Yummies or if we ever encounter the Greeed later on.

That being said, it was a typical day again in the Faunus village. The locals didn't seem to mind me, Pyrrha, or Gamel (in his human disguise) being around, plus we were the only humans around. For Ankh, they think he is a special Faunus due to his Greeed arm. Now that I think about it, his arm is bird-like so it makes sense they would assume that he is a Faunus.

But I did notice some of the locals glaring at our group (mainly at me, Pyrrha, and Gamel). White Fang sympathizers? I still remember how everything was after that incident in Beacon. A small frown marred my features at those memories. Taurus was a guy who was very cruel to the world, Faunus and Humans alike. With racism, it led to what he became. Comparing myself to him, it felt like we were complete opposites. Adam's just a freedom fighter who lost his way. The reason for his hatred towards Blake was for leaving his cause. The one he trusted the most abandoning him in the past.

I grimaced at the immediate realization. If I didn't become selfless and lashed out instead, I would have ended up like Adam.

Getting the thoughts out of my mind, for now, I managed to buy the rest of the needed groceries.

"Here you go, Enrique." The shop owner smiled, her fox ears twitched happily before handing me the groceries. "Hope you make your girlfriend something tasty tonight."

"Hehehe, I appreciate it." I took the bag in hand and handed her some of the Lien for payment. "You have a good day." I waved, walking back to the Belladonna Residence.

My eyes took stock of the bustling market. It sure is crowded at times. No matter where I look, I see Faunus and their activities. However, I noticed a few Faunus walk in front of me, each one glaring at me before the one possibly leading them stepped forward, landing a punch to my cheek, hard and myself onto the ground. "You think you can come here and not receive punishment for your kind?!" He growled.

I rubbed my jaw to ease the pain while my Aura heals it. It looks like some of the Faunus still hold grudges against humanity's mistreatment in the past.

"Hold him steady; I want to make him feel every pain his kind placed on us Faunus." He ordered as the other two stalked towards me before holding my arms and keeping me still.

"Look… I know it doesn't mean much but-"

"Shut it!" He growled, punching me in the stomach, hard. Damn, that was a punch. This moment brought up a memory of Cardin and his cronies beating me back at Beacon. "You will pay for everything human! Those White Fang people should wipe you all out as they did with Beacon!"

I frowned heavily. I knew the group was taking their anger out on me, but it still hurts to see them view humans as nothing but trouble for the mistreatments.

"Stay away from him!" The three Faunus noticed a few other Faunus, some of them being the shop owners and others I met during the stay. "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Nothing wrong? His whole race has done everything wrong!"

"That doesn't mean it's his fault!"

"Human sympathizer!" He barked, almost ready to fight with those who are defending me.

"That is enough," Some of the locals notice Mrs. Belladonna and her daughter walking over. Blake's mom held a frown that made me swallow what I had in my throat; it was scary as hell. If her glare was chilling, I do not want to know how she expresses her anger.

"Stay out of this! This human deserves everything coming to him!" The Faunus accused, trying not to be intimidated by her.

"He didn't do anything except help around here," Kali narrowed her eyes further to slits. "He is different than the others. You can't judge him for what others did when his actions displayed nothing but reaching out to others no matter who they are."

"But this is a human! They've done so much to us and deserve punishment!" The Faunus argued, pointing at me accusingly.

"So you want to act just like those who hurt us?" she questioned, causing them to flinch, "Acting in anger will be the same as becoming those you hate. You need to forgive and move on, not hold it onto your heart."

The small crowd looked at each other before they all dispersed, giving me relief. I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe the speck of blood on my lip. Guess they landed a few good hits on me.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked, helping me up as she looked me over to make sure I was alright. "Enrique… I'm so sorry for what they did…"

"Enrique, I do hope you don't take their insults seriously. There are still some Faunus here who are still hurt and backlashes from what others have done." Kali said with a soft frown. "They're still scared and unsure of what to do."

"I know," I nodded. "But I don't blame them for how they feel towards us. Things like this tend to happen."

"Still, they shouldn't take it out on you…"

"I'll be okay, really," I assured the two, picking up the bag of groceries. "I understand how things are. Back where I am from, in the past, racism was an issue. It took almost a few hundred years to get the equality settled. But even then we still have our fair share of backlashes."

"At least you know where the lines stand." Blake smiled, "Want me to join you?"

Kali giggled, "Ah, young love. I can't wait to see my grandchildren will look like?" She said, earning a bright blush from both of us.

"Mom!" Blake blushed at her mom's words.

"What? I know things, and I can already tell you two already did the deed." She said with a smirk, "I even got plans for your wedding dress too!"

Blake grabbed my arm and dragged me away, wanting to prevent the further embarrassment from her mom.

"I even have some cute names for both a boy and a girl if you're ever interested?" Kali shouted out, only embarrassing us for fun as she giggled.

"Your mom likes to torment us…" I said to my girlfriend with a sigh.

"I know…" Blake sighed, "Sorry about that…"

"I-It's fine," I assured, raising a hand. "Sometimes, parents tend to do that just for the fun of it."

"Still, she's overthinking already. Us having kids? W-We's still not ready for that…." Blake said with a blush, but also ignoring what she said about the dress, hoping Enrique wouldn't notice about having those thoughts already.

"I-I know. Let's ignore what she said and pretend it never happened." I suggested.

"R-Right…. Pretend…" she said, muttering that last part.

I noticed a shift in her tone. "Blake?"

"I-It's nothing to worry about." She reassured, "So where to?"

"Well, I was thinking we-"

"Will have to wait."

We stopped before looking up to see Ankh perched on a tree branch. Finishing his treat, he tossed the stick aside and landed in front of us. Talk about littering. "Right now, he is going with me to investigate."

"Can't that wait?" Blake asked. She wanted a chance to get away from everything ever since we left Vale.

"In case you haven't noticed, Enrique here was attacked by a Yummy. Second, we have no idea to who sent it since it somehow ended up here." He pointed out. "There had to be a source, and from what monkey boy told me, it appeared from the forest you locals don't explore."

"But-"

"Blake, I know you mean with the best of intentions, but he is right. What if another one comes and attacks others? It would be best to figure who is behind it and stop them before it gets worse." I said to her.

Blake frowned before she sighed and nodded, "Alright…."

"We will be back by sunset," I assured.

"Please be careful," Blake cautioned.

* * *

Deciding to search around for a bit, Ankh and I begin to explore the outskirts of Menagerie since others didn't want to go beyond due to the dangers. Both of us chose to check it out and see what lies outside of the border of the village. I mean sure it is dangerous, but hey, people tend to explore the unknown back on Earth and believe me, some tend to do the darndest things to find answers and wonders.

"Things have been hectic…" I sighed, my lips feeling dry for a moment.

"No kidding… a new type of Yummy and the unknown source of whoever sent it… Kazari couldn't make it, neither can Uva. Based on the Yummy, it was some dark creature, almost like a Grimm and yet it acts in desires as any other Yummy..." He crossed his arms, his fingers strumming across his biceps. "This doesn't make any sense…"

I clicked my tongue, scratching the back of my head, "Hopefully we will find answers from the area outside of the village since it did came from around there. So how much farther do we have to walk? We can't let the others get worried."

"I think exploring is more advisable so we can find the source of where the Yummy came from." He glared at me. "Unlike you who screwed Kitty cat within the past year before our travels."

Sputtering from his words, my face was beet red from those memories. I so wanted to punch Ankh for saying that. What Blake and I did was intimate, and we did not regret it. Let's leave it at that. Shaking my head in irritation, my eyes turned to the Greeed I was following. While the 'expedition' was getting a little boring since there was nothing but trees, trees, and more trees, I still wonder how far do we have to go. Seriously, how long would this even take?

I shoved a branch aside, feeling more annoyed as Ankh was leading. "Geez, this is taking forever," I groaned. "Any ideas of how far we have gone, Ankh?"

I received no response only to notice the Bird Greeed standing still as a rock. Odd, what was he looking at?

"Ankh?" I noticed him staring at something, and his eyes are very focused. I followed his line of sight before seeing what he was staring at. In his view was an ancient temple entrance, the rubble, and debris scattered around as some vines and statues look to be degrading from the exposure to the weather and changes of the environment. However, the reason why it caught his attention was the symbols written. "What is that?"

"... one of the lost Kingdom's temples…"

"Huh? But I thought the Lost Kingdom we went to was the main location?"

"Yes… however, during the damn Multi-King's tyranny and greed, he built temples that honor him, to show everyone he is a god."

Seeing the temple, I turn my focus back to Ankh, "So… you think we should check it out? Maybe the Yummy came from there?"

"I doubt it. However, we should look into this." Just like that, he walked ahead, earning a call from myself, "Hey, wait up, Ankh!"

Following after him, he revealed his Greeed Arm before snapping his fingers against a torch, the contents seemingly useable to ignite. Once it is lit up, we progressed into the temple. To think the Multi-King's servants made this here in Menagerie.

The stone halls looked like they were slowly crumbling, the age of the stones wearing down and the sight of cobwebs everywhere. But as we dwell more in-depth into the temple, slivers of light were drawing close to us before we were greeted with something that amazed us.

The center of the chamber was a large room for my amazement. There were four tall statues in the shape of knights with helmets that represent the kingdom the Multi-King once ruled. Each one faced the object that was in the center of the room. In the center of the place seems to be a rock with a stone sword embedded in the center of it. The object in question made Ankh drop his jaw in disbelief and astonishment.

"It can't be…"

"You know what that is?" I stared at the stone sword.

"That… that is the O-Calibur…"

"You mean like the Medajalibur?" I raised an eyebrow.

"This is different, Enrique. The sword we are seeing is the very sword the Multi-King used. Its power is much different than the Medajalibur."

Curiosity got the best of me. A sword that the Multi-King once used? It made me wonder how powerful it is. "How powerful is it?"

"Let's just say that damn king was able to kill an entire army with one swing of that blade, stronger than the Medajalibur's Scanning Charge."

"EEHHH!?" I gawked. "You are telling me that the sword can do that!? T-Then how is it here in Menagerie, outside of the village borders!?"

The Bird Greeed rolled his eyes, "As I said, the former Multi-King ordered builders to make these types of chambers not just to honor him but to show everything he owns and rules everything. Menagerie was one of the first few places he conquered. I didn't need to inform kitty cat's parents about it since they shouldn't know..."

Marching up to the center, there was something about the stone. While it was shaped like a sword, it was attached to the rock it was embedded in. There was just something about it. It felt like something was drawing me to it.

My feet took one step at a time, drawing closer and closer to it. It wanted me to grab it. Just as I was in arm's length, I heard Ankh's voice. "Enrique! Move!"

"Huh?" The sound of rumbling rocks echoed in my eardrums before quickly seeing one of the four statues coming to life. Not asking questions, I quickly moved away to avoid its attack. At a reasonable distance, we began to notice the other three statues being animated to life.

"Golems!?" I gawked in disbelief.

Ankh clicked his tongue in annoyance. "The alchemists must have made a failsafe in case anyone else tries to get near or take the O-Calibur."

"Oh, now you tell me!?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just focus and fight them!"

Not wanting him to tell me twice, I revealed the Upgraded Medajalibur and got into my stance. Tilting my blade, I struck the first golem that drew close before rolling to the side to avoid the other golem's attack.

When one of them noticed Ankh, it lunged at him, prompting the Greeed to evade the sword it brought down.

"These golems don't want us here."

"Figured the alchemists would set these up in the past," Ankh said with a huff.

Dodging a stone fist from one of the golems, my weapon becomes the handcannon mode, aimed at the opponent. With a bullet loaded, I fired a round into its large chest, but it only pushed it back. Glaring at me, it raised its arm before backhanding me to the center of the chamber. I coughed from the strength it put to it. Man, even with my Aura, it hurts like hell.

My Medajalibur slid across the ground, away from my reach. I could use the O-Driver, but with the golem, it won't provide enough time to use it. I had to do something!

The large shadow loomed over me, earning my attention to see the golem. I raise my head to see the construct with its sword ready to kill me. Darting my head to the stone, I quickly grabbed the handle of the blade. Suddenly, when I did, time suddenly stopped. I couldn't move an inch but… I begin to hear a voice.

 _ **Why do you continue to help others when you have so much power?**_

His words felt like the very words that Cinder told me during the Fall of Beacon. I did have a lot of power. Cloning, Speed and Sunlight, Water manipulation, A Phoenix's Flames, Gravity, Invincibility, Cyrokinesis, and Spatial Manipulation. All of that power, but I was not one who craves it.

 _ **You wanted more to protect these weaklings, I can see it in you.**_

My body became tense.

It… was true. Reminiscing the Purple Core incident, it reminded me of my desire; the power to protect my family and everyone around me.

But these people were innocent. For those who couldn't fight, I fight. ' _They are not weaklings. They are people who have to be protected from evil.'_

 _ **Then why not use all of that power to eliminate your enemies and rule over all?**_

' _I am not one who is mad with power. I am one who wants to continue to protect everyone._ ' I growled. My blood boiling as I could feel my fingers twitch, slowly beginning to move.

 _ **Will you fall into greed as I have?**_

' _Not a chance… I won't give into greed. My only desire is not only to protect Blake and my family…'_

Slowly gripping the handle of the sword, I felt my grip tighten.

' _I_ _ **DESIRE**_ _PEACE!'_

I roared as I finally pull the sword out of its prison and struck the golem as it flew past me and rolled across the ground.

With the stone sword in hand, I stared the golems down. I put on the O-Driver and slotted in the Taka, Tora and Batta Core Medals before slanting the buckle. I felt the sword vibrate in my hand as I grabbed the O-Scanner and swiped it across the Core Medals.

The sword echoed each of the chimes as I called out, "Henshin!"

 **TAKA!**

 **TORA!**

 **BATTA!**

 **TA-TO-BA! TATOBA TA-TO-BA!**

As the holographic medals flew around me and merged to form the Tatoba crest, the sword began to crack. As the armor fully developed, the cracks spread across the surface of the stone sword, glowing with a mix of red, yellow, and green light.

Ankh looks at the new blade in my hand as the stone slowly cracks further before shattering, revealing a pitch black blade as the edges of the blade were a pure crystal blue color as the flat part of the sword held a mechanism but different. A slot mechanism was in the module itself, near the hilt; like I could slide them in instead of placing in one by one like I do with the Upgraded Medajalibur. The handle held a small crest of the Multi-King while black leather wraps around the grip.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Ankh muttered in surprise, seeing the sword.

I look at the sword for a moment, remembering what the original Multi-King said to me. I won't give in to the lust for power. The only thing that mattered was to protect my team, my desire for peace.

"Alright, let's do this!" I declared, holding the new sword.

The golem swung its blade at me but using the O-Calibur, I blocked the attack, the sword holding against the enemy's weapon.

I gnashed my teeth under the helmet before I let out a battle cry, slowly pushing the golem's sword before using the Batta legs to hop over it and slice clean through its stone hand. It crumbled to the ground before it glared at me.

It looks like they aren't going to stop. "Any ideas, Ankh?" I asked.

"Use the King Combo for the sword! It will initiate a Scanning Charge with the Scanner!" The Bird Greeed ordered.

Not wanting to question him, I grabbed the three Core Medals and slid them into the sword. The 'circuitry design,' similar to the buckle, revealed themselves glowing with same colors before fusing into a golden color. Grabbing the O-Scanner, I swiped it across the new sword.

 **TATOBA! SCANNING CHARGE!**

I tilted the blade and slowly got into my stance. "HAA!" I swung the sword as it released the energy of the Core Medals.

First, a giant red hawk attacked the golems, slicing at them with its wings. Then, a yellow tiger lunged at the golems and slashed at them. Finally, a green grasshopper performed a roll and smashed them with its hind legs.

The sheer power it displayed was unbelievable! The energy obliterated the golems and the area around it, leaving behind nothing. I lowered my blade and took stock of the aftermath. "Damn..."

And boy, my jaw dropped from seeing the damage. I noticed half of the temple was blown off, the sunlight fully gleaming. The trees in its way were nowhere to be seen. Just everything from my view was nothing but rubble, pebbles, and debris.

"Shut your mouth before you let the flies in," Ankh smacked the back of my head.

Shaking my head in agreement, I closed my jaw and looked at the sword in my hand. I never got a chance to admire its design, and the blade feels just right to use. Man, it is pretty cool if I had to admit. While the sword was something I never saw in the show, to see the actual item in person, it was pretty cool — a relic of the ancient past.

"So… what now?"

"Might as well head back to the village. We have gone far enough as it is," Ankh advised. "And another thing…" he glanced at me with a neutral look. "Make sure you take care of that sword."

"R-Right," I nodded as I placed the new sword and its sheath to my hip while the Upgraded Medajalibur was still kept on the magnetic clip on my back. "At least we tried."

"Yeah…" he grumbled, still wondering just who sent the Yummy.

XXX

Our trip back to the village was quiet for both of us; the pathway was a little confusing. Well… almost.

"We are lost, Ankh," I deadpanned.

"No, we're not." He denied.

"We passed that boulder ten minutes ago." I pointed at the said rock.

"No, we haven't. It doesn't have the markings." He denied again.

"And I thought you would know the way to go since you have the motif of three intelligent birds." I quipped.

"I don't see you are coming up with any ideas!" he snapped.

"Hey, you told me you could handle this!" I waved my arms in annoyance. "But look at where we are now!"

"Why you little…" Ankh growled until he stopped. He looks around, his eyes focused and alert.

"Ankh–?" He clasps his hand over my mouth.

"Someone is watching us…" He whispered, his tone laced with caution. With his other arm, the Greeed arm, it produced a fireball before launching it towards a tree.

The figure jumped away from the attack as Ankh continued to blast, trying to hit him before the assailant shot a few rounds at us, causing the two of us to dodge quickly. Regaining our bearings, we took stock of the assailant.

He is a pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail. He wears a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His coat is left open, exposing his bare chest, which is crisscrossed with prominent scars. Over the white jacket a dark brown coat which he wears open the same way, he does with his white. His arms are covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces. He also wears leather boots covering his entire shin with knee guards. On each earlobe is a silver, ring-shaped earring, and near the top of his left ear is another matching earring.

"Who the hell are you?" Ankh frowned, his hands resting on the hilt of his two swords upon seeing the man.

"Oh, just a humble servant, serving his queen." He grinned, as I frowned.

"Cinder…"

"HA! Only in her wildest dreams!" He spat out.

I quirked a brow. He doesn't work for Cinder? But this 'Queen'? Wait a minute… the way Cinder was back then and this man's words…

Cinder was working for someone.

Someone else was the reason that leads Cinder to plot the Fall of Beacon.

"So someone else is calling the shots," Ankh said. "Smelling your desires, you desire to satisfy the Queen you mention."

"Heh, very good! Very good." The Bird Greeed frowned, his arm igniting in flames with slight irritation present.

"Why don't you just scram," Ankh threatened.

"Oh, as much as I wouldn't bother with you both, I have a mission to uphold." He sighed. "You do interest me, Phoenix," The man pointed at Ankh before he looked at me? "As I only matter to you, OOO."

My eyes narrowed with a glare. How does that man know about OOO? More importantly, what does he want from me? Whoever he is, something wasn't right at all.

I slowly held onto my Medajalibur with my eyes filled with caution. Ankh was the same way, his left hand holding the sword while his Greeed arm was ready to burn him.

"Whatever intention your dumb 'queen' has for my charge, you made the wrong choice," said Ankh.

"HAHAHA! Excellent! Time for some fun…" He grinned deviously.

"Ankh… I got a bad feeling about this." I grimaced, unsheathed the Medajalibur from my back.

"Then let's deal with it," Ankh lunged at the man while I followed. The Bird Greeed swung his sword at the man, but he used wrist blades that were shaped like the pincers of a scorpion to block it. Ankh's arm ignited as the edge was slowly turning red from the intense heat.

"Oh! Spicy!" The man cackled, knocking his hand with the sword away before firing at him. He then jumped just before I could swing at him as he kicked my shoulder before shooting in my face, forcing me back.

Growling, I grabbed the O-Calibur from the sheath on my hip and held both blades. The modern sword and the ancient relic.

"Hm? She never told me that you had two weapons. Oh well, what will one little new blade even do?" He shrugged.

I lunged as our respective two blades clashed in sparks. Even from Ankh's teachings, this guy was a tough opponent. Suddenly, I noticed the odd rope around his waist twitch.

"No peeking…" He grinned before something shot out, smacking me away. I skidded to a halt before we looked up to notice that there was now a scorpion tail sticking out of him.

"This guy is a freaking scorpion!?" I ducked from the stinger that would have pierced me.

"A Scorpion Faunus no doubt," said Ankh. "Watch out for his stinger."

"You think!?" I argued as we avoided his attack. "Ankh, provide me some time so that I can suit up!"

"Fine!" He lunged at the psychotic scorpion faunus with his short swords, the duo fighting with their blades as Ankh was dodging a few of his attacks along with avoiding the stinger.

Seeing him distracted, I placed the O-Driver on my waist, the belt forming around me. Once in place, I decided to grab Kobura, Kame, Wani, and put them into the O-Driver, slanted the buckle and scanned them with a swift swing.

 **KOBURA!**

 **KAME!**

 **WANI!**

 **BURAKA~WANI!**

The Medals danced around me before the three orange ones appeared in a vertical line before combining into one and fusing with my chest. My armor instantly changed with a new appearance.

My head had orange armor markings along the side and on my face which resembled a beard and sideburns. Wrapped around the top of my head was a turban-like headdress which looked like a snake's body coiled around my head with a snake's tail coming out where a ponytail would. On top of my helmet was a dome-like area which resembled a cobra's hood. Just below the hood on my helmet was a purple gemstone which matched the eyepieces to my helmet.

My shoulders are covered with thick, slightly curved armor which was split into hexagonal sections. Orange lines running down my arms connected with my forearms which was entirely shielded by large portions of armor which looked like a tortoise shell split in half, completed by orange squares on the back of my hands.

My legs had deep orange armor on my thighs that were ridged with black lines on my inner thighs, making them look like necks of a crocodile. The armor on my shins which went from knee to ankle and looked like half of a crocodile head with sawblade-like teeth running along my calves. It was BuraKaWani the Reptile Combo.

I slammed my fists together and grabbed the Cobra Flute. "Hey, Scorpion-wannabe!" I called out, earning his undivided attention.

Hearing the sounds of a Cobra, I placed it close to the mouthguard of his helmet as I began to play a tune, causing the 'ponytail' on the back of my helmet to grow into a giant cobra. It rose into the air with a mighty hiss.

The sight of the Cobra made the man's eyes widened upon the serpent. He quickly dodged the cobra's bite before he looks at me with anger as I play the flute to control the cobra. The tune is going at its pace while the man tries to avoid the cobra. It looks like even as a Faunus, a scorpion would fear its natural predator.

"Well, aren't you cheeky?" He growled at me.

"Nope, just playing smart," I changed the tune again as the cobra spits its venom at him. The man managed to dodge the spit of poison before glaring at me.

"You lousy brat…." He growled only to lunge at me. He dodged my swipes and the cobra before tripping me, only for me to see the tip of his stinger as it was ready to pierce me. "DIE!"

I quickly bring up the Kami shields, the stinger hitting the orange energy barrier. He reared his tail again but felt someone grab onto it. That person being Ankh.

"Why not pick on someone else!" Using both hands, he pulled and began to spin around until he released his grip, sending the man crashing into a tree. I stood back up while Ankh kept his guard up, both of us facing the man who stood up as well.

"Who is this Queen you keep mentioning?!" I demanded.

"Someone who you'll meet soon enough!" He declared before he shot at us.

We were about to defend ourselves once more, but the sight of a dark portal and a familiar sword block the attack.

The wielder none other than the masked woman who confronted me after the Breach.

"Great, another annoyance. How about you beat it and I'll let you live?" He scoffed until he looked her over, and his eyes widened in realization with a scowl. "You…"

The masked woman unsheathed her sword in a threatening gesture, tempting the Scorpion Faunus to challenge her. From the looks of it, the man did not seem happy to see her around. Were they enemies perhaps?

The Scorpion Faunus' scowl grew before he retreated into the scenery. Ankh and I focused on making sure he was gone. Using the Kobura lenses, I saw no signs of infrared heat from him, thus showing he was gone. With relief washing over us, Ankh and I turn to the masked woman, the same woman who confronted me when I was recovering from the use of TaJaDol.

"You again…" I recognized as the woman sheathed her odachi. I kept my guard up since she tried to kill me at first back then. I was wary of her. I did not know whose side she was on.

"You know this chick?" Ankh asked.

"Yeah, she somehow sneaked into Beacon and confronted me, thinking I was a threat," I replied, not changing my gaze from her. I never expected her to be here. Was she following us since we left Vale?

Ankh looks at the woman as she was looking at us both. "So what brings you here?" Ankh asked with a frown.

"To see if you have survived." This earned a raised eyebrow from us both.

"Why do you want to know?" I questioned. "You held a sword to my throat back at Beacon after the Breach. So why should I answer?"

She was silent before glancing at the sword in my hand, "… you unsheathed the original sword of that king from its prison…"

"... yeah I did," I replied, but I knew she was trying to change the subject. "Now tell me why you are here. I find it odd for you to be here in Menagerie and add the fact that you are here in front of us both. You want something, so spill it."

"Hmph, sorry. But I do not need to answer your question," she said.

"A little bitchy if you ask me," Ankh scoffed, almost mockingly.

"Says the chicken who can't even fend off a Faunus." she glared at him. "I'm surprised you could still fight with such a weak power. Maybe Cinder truly is better than you."

"Watch your tongue, human. I am searching for my body to regain my full power. I am not one who desires to achieve her own goal, especially abandonment."

"Abandonment?" I repeated.

"Speaking of my daughter at a time like this? Hmph, you're so like Qrow more than you care to admit." She noted.

"Oi!" Ankh growled.

"Daughter…?" I trailed off. She even mentioned Qrow. I then realized who she is. "You are Yang's mom, aren't you?" I realized without hesitation.

"About time you figured it out," she noted, taking off her mask as it indeed looked like Yang, but with black hair and the iris always being red instead of lilac. Holy crap, I did not see this coming. Forget resemblance; she would have passed on as Yang's twin sister.

"Why? Why haven't you told Yang?" I asked her.

"She doesn't need to know, nor do I care to let her know," she responded.

I frowned in disgust under my helmet to hear such words. Her mom doesn't care about her. "You are nothing but a heartless woman," I stated.

"Please, save me your pity and anger, boy." she frowned. "The only real reason I saved you was because you could provide something useful to me later on."

"Why should I do that?" I questioned. "I don't trust you at all."

"Because sooner or later I know you'll come to me for help."

"I already have help. My friends and my team." I responded firmly. "They are the only ones I trust."

"They'll fall, just like Ozpin and Pyrrha." She said coldly.

I was about to step forward, but Ankh prevented it. "You know, it is funny coming from a woman who is a coward."

This earned silence from her. "You spilled blood, and you let the rest take care of the mess you only 'damaged.' I can see you have committed sins but not directly. You abandoned those that get too close and the 'weak.' You deem the survival of the fittest as your needs. To prove one can be reliable, but after efforts, you waste to help, you let them die. That is no warrior, that is a lowly, cowardly thief."

She glared at the Greeed, drawing her blade out and holding it against his neck, "I may be a thief, but I am no coward. I warned Ozpin and Qrow, and look what happened when they didn't heed my warnings. Beacon fell, and you lost two lives. I knew what was coming and you fools didn't heed to it. If anything, it is your fault."

"One close friend, you mean." This made the woman frown under her mask. "The redhead is still with us. Don't believe me? Ask my charge."

"Why should I believe words from a monster of desire?"

"With the right methods, anything is possible, thief." Ankh challenged, using his Greeed arm to grab the sword and moved it away slowly. "You seek my charge because you see him as something valuable for you. That won't happen. Your words against my own."

The woman stared before she moves her sword away, anger radiating under her calm visage. Tilting the blade, she cuts open a portal before entering, leaving us behind.

"She is a strange woman," Ankh crossed his arms. "Something tells me she will attempt to ask again."

"What do you think I should do?"

"I say to decline. We can't trust her."

I can understand why Ankh wants me to. The woman had motives to ask me of all people to help. So, I might as well comply with his choice.

"We should head back. It has been a long day, and we need a chance to relax," I sighed before we followed our way back to the village — this time on the right path instead of getting lost again.

* * *

After returning to the village, the sun was finally starting to set, the sky being an orange-yellow color. Everyone wondered how our progress went so we told them about having some trouble, leaving out the encounter of that woman or that Scorpion Faunus. I did not want my friends to get worried. Ever since the Yummy attack, I had to remind myself of my new resolve and not give up on fighting.

At least now I was given a chance to relax. It turns out the village has a hot spring. I use that opportunity to rest in the water, feeling it soothe my muscles. Across from me was a wall that separates the guys and girls. A sigh of relaxation escapes my lips, finally relaxed from all the stress I had. It has been a very long time since I ever felt this much relaxation.

Looking at the sky, I could see the stars in the night. It seems wonderful...

I still couldn't believe I obtained the sword the Multi-King used. It makes me wonder what other items he hid away. I did remember in one of the episodes when Kougami talked to Shintaro Goto about the origins of the Greeed, and there was a damaged paper that held an image of the Multi-King in the OOO armor. Wait… then that sword was the very same one I got now.

So the possibility of the cape and whatever third item he had with him is now high. It makes me wonder where else they are since the O-Calibur was here in Menagerie. I would have to look into the history in the old journal Ankh kept.

Spreading my arms out, I rested them on the stone and took a deep breath. You know, I realized that after everything that has been going on here, it was changing me.

From a young man with nothing and held a void to someone who has a reason to live. "Things can change, huh?" I muttered. From living on Earth to Remnant. Everything changed for me. Makes me wonder what will approach.

However, an unsettling thought still bothered me. The Queen that crazy guy mentioned, just who is she and what does she want from me? Was it due to my power as OOO? Was there something else to why they attacked Beacon Academy a year ago? Just what is the real reason behind it?

"Man… I need just to relax…" I sighed to myself, letting the water of the hot spring to relax my body. I really shouldn't think about that. Right now, I just needed to keep my mind off things for the time being.

As I relax in the water, I could hear the water moving on the other side of the hot spring, behind the wall. Guess someone went to the girl's section of the hot spring. I wonder who else showed up at the hot springs?

* * *

On the other side of the wall, the girls of Team ENBA were enjoying their time of relaxation. Blake and Pyrrha were in the warm water, the warmth soothing their skins and relaxing their bodies.

"This feels amazing…" Pyrrha sighed with a smile. She has never been in one and now? It was refreshing.

Blake nodded in agreement as she too was enjoying the relaxation. "Yeah, it has been such a long time since I had this, especially in Menagerie." She said.

"Speaking of things, how's the relationship?" Pyrrha asked, wanting to know how they're doing together.

The Faunus's cat ears twitched slightly, her gaze shifting to the water. "It has been going very well." She smiled softly. "But Enrique seems to be nervous being around my parents."

"Well, your dad nearly scared him."

"Dad really should stop being so overprotective of me." The Faunus huffed with annoyance. "Enrique already proved himself too many times to earn my heart."

Pyrrha chuckled at that, knowing it to be right before she leaned back to look at the night sky above them. Blake allowed herself to look at the night sky as well, "Say Pyrrha…"

"Yeah?"

"What do you plan to do if you see Jaune again?" The question caused Pyrrha to become silent. As of now, she was a homunculus until they find a way to make her human again.

"I… I don't know…" The redhead admitted. "I am nervous to what he will react when he sees me again… and scared to what will happen…"

"You like Jaune, don't you?" Blake understood the feeling of love due to her serious relationship with Enrique.

"I love him but after Beacon Fell… it... hurts. It hurts that I had to say goodbye to Jaune. I don't know how he will be when he sees me again."

"If anything, I'm sure Jaune will just hug you and give you some scolding." Blake chuckled, "He's not the type to hate you or push you away."

"What if he does hate me?"

"He won't, Pyrrha," Blake looks at her teammate. "If I learned anything, he won't judge you for who you are now. You are still here and alive."

Pyrrha looked at her friend and smiled, "Yeah… I guess you're right." She said.

"Of course, I am." Blake smiled.

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What will you do once everything has settled?" Pyrrha asked.

For once, Blake was left quiet for a good minute. What will she do once everything is settled? The Faunus has her relationship to think about… she and her boyfriend have been together for a year, and things have been going so well. Even the times they were fully intimate during their moments of privacy. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the memories. While she used to read those books, the experience was more…

She quickly shook her head to get herself out of those thoughts. While it has been a while since they last been intimate in private, being here, they couldn't since her dad had a watchful eye on the young Multi-King.

"I-I uh… um well... It's hard to say what I want…." Blake said embarrassingly.

"Oh, don't give me that." Pyrrha noted, "You want to have a wonderful future with Enrique, don't you? I heard what your mother has been trying to do."

"Y-You heard?" Blake's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Mhm, and I kinda agree that having a future with him would work." she nods, agreeing with her friend's mother.

"But with everything that has been happening…?"

"Well, maybe she feels like you should also be thinking of other things as well? Sooner or later, everything will come to peace."

The fellow member of Team ENBA averts her gaze from the redhead, contemplating over her words. What if her mom and Pyrrha were right? While she does want to get away from everything that happened a year ago, she still tried to find her resolve. Just like her lover did when he had to let go of his family entirely. "I… I don't know… would Enrique even bring that topic up?" The kunoichi asked nervously.

"If I know him? He would be embarrassed and shy at first, but that thought will remain in his head before he truly does accept for that to happen." Pyrrha said, "He'll be delighted to marry you."

"You think so…?"

"Of course." She smiled in response. "He's been taking care of you all this time."

* * *

I was left silent as I heard the conversation from the other side of the wall. My eyes are meeting the reflection of the water. A future with Blake… I often had thoughts about it. Don't get me wrong, I love her very much, and I would do everything to protect her. She is the reason why I became the person who I am now. The reason why I am no longer alone; She helped me feel alive. We both made a more significant difference in each other's lives. To feel alive and feel the happiness we lost in the past.

To marry Blake…?

I was nervous. Nervous to ask Blake about it.

I do want to spend my life with her… She means so much to me. I'm also worried if we're moving too quickly as well. She is the world to me, and I don't know what to do or what the future will bring for us. Will we stay the same or… grow apart? Those are the thoughts that keep me stagnated on our relationship. Spite my heart saying to do it….

"Ugh… why is love so complicated?" I groaned out, slowly moving my body into the warm water as only my head is visible. I blow bubbles out of confusion. It confuses me while leaving me with questions.

I needed to focus on something else, not on the doubts. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and decided to calm down. Keep my mind relax and calm. Like a fire, keep it dim and calm.

My body's muscles slowly begin to relax, no tension whatsoever — the peaceful relaxation.

I hope Blake will decide with what to do next soon.

* * *

 _On the other side of the island of Menagerie, the cloaked figure was gazing at the ocean waters, sitting on its human-made raft that was on the sandy shores of the island, his spear held high. It felt a little upset about the loss of a Yummy yesterday. Well, it wasn't a big deal to him. It still had its Core Medals in its body and belt._

 _Lowering its gaze to the water coming up on the sand, it could see groups of gleaming red eyes in the water._

 _The cloaked figure's large yellow 'eyes' turned blood red and the underwater Grimm fled. They don't escape unless ordered. A hum escapes through the hood, the cloaked being tapping the raft with the lance. A rhythm; a small tune to those who worship the gods. He will be a god and look down at the pests. To kill OOO._

 _ **"In time… we will soar like fire. To the land, we are the clear water. Within the sky, we are the sun to sire."**_ _The assailant hums._ _ **"To the earth, we are the faith that shakes those that are near. To all, we are an army to rule."**_

 _Raising its hand, it produced another Cell Medal and chucked it into its body. A black void opens on its back before a shadowed Yummy reveals itself._

 _ **"Keep an eye on their activities. When it is time, eliminate OOO for power,"**_ _the cloaked entity ordered._

 _ **"Yes…. master…"**_ _The Yummy bowed before jumping away, heading towards OOO to watch and eliminate him._

 _Meanwhile, in Salem's stronghold, she watches Cinder attempt to regain her strength. But she could see the occasional fear in her amber eyes. Emerald was by the corner, using her Semblance to help Cinder try and eliminate the 'opponents.'_

 _Ruby Rose and OOO._

 _While she was slowly getting well with that, she couldn't make progress when she faced an illusion of OOO in the PuToTyra armor: The power of invincibility. Every time Cinder sees it; it instilled fear and hesitation into her. One: she pissed him off when she killed Pyrrha and resulted with her eye being kept with a patch and two; the Invincible Combo. Nothing could go through the invincible armor, nothing._

' _Not yet… I'm not ready to fight him yet again.' Cinder said in her thoughts as she incinerated the illusion of Ruby. The PuToTyra armor of OOO was too powerful to go against. She knew he had all the Full Combos to stop anyone._

 _"Cinder, enough," Salem's voice reaches her ears. "It seems you are still hesitant on this part of the training to face the new OOO."_

 _"Sorry…." Cinder bowed softly, "I… just don't think that it's right to keep him around." Emerald said for her._

 _"Doubt is seen, but you must know the damage it causes. Eight hundred years ago, OOO nearly had all the kingdoms under his rule with that power; changing the tides alongside those four generals." Salem stated firmly._

 _"What does this have to do with OOO?" She questioned, only to be glared, forcing the corrupt Maiden into silence._

 _"It all depends on the one who uses it. A king like him, he wanted to control and godhood. But for the boy you mentioned, it is all about being the knight. A protector and a fighter to stop those who wish to erase the peace."_

 _"Then.. what can I do to overcome him?"_

 _"The only thing is to bring him here."_

 _They heard the doors open, seeing Tyrian. "Tyrian, have you captured the first target?"_

 _"I… I am sorry my Queen… OOO and the Phoenix retaliated."_

 _The word Phoenix brought her attention with a small frown. "Was his body to that of a phoenix?"_

 _"His arm does."_

 _"The Phoenix was the king's aid before he betrayed him…" She frowned darkly._

 _"And Cinder didn't mention of him carrying a second sword."_

 _This made them look at the Faunus with concern, "A second sword? He only has one." Emerald noted._

 _"This was as black as a Grimm, diamond blue edges to the black blade, unlike the main blade."_

 _Salem's calm demeanor darkened. "He found the O-Calibur, the original Multi-King's sword."_

 _"I.. didn't know there was such a weapon," Emerald said for Cinder._

 _"That is because his most powerful artifacts locked away from everyone else," Salem stood up and walked over to the glass window. "The O-Calibur, the Cloak of the King and the Gauntlet that holds power similar to the Phoenix. Three artifacts that only the Multi-King can use."_

 _"What do we do now?" Emerald asked._

 _"He must be brought to me. If this continues, then, a new Multi-King will rise." She answered. "Tyrian, go and capture the girl. Don't disappoint me again."_

 _"Y-Yes my Queen…" He bows before heading out as quickly as possible._

 _When he left, the Seer sneaked its way through and floated over to Salem. She looked over to it before frowning as she turned back to Cinder, "Cinder…. Are you sure you finished off Ozpin?" she questioned._

 _Cinder tried to speak through her rasp and glanced at Emerald to try and talk. "Answer me! Did or did you not kill Ozpin?" The Grimm leader ordered._

 _"Y-Yes…" She said, straining her voice. Salem stared critically at her loyal subject._

 _Her Seer floated up again to earn her attention. She looks into the Seer before noticing something._

 _Something is wrong._

 _She could see a cloaked figure with a red lance. It gazed at the ocean waters, but when the underwater Grimm approached it, its large yellow eyes under the hood turned red and caused the Grimm to flee in obedience._

' _What in the world is this abomination?' She questioned in her thoughts. She did not make this Grimm, yet it exists…. An abomination to her power and one that will be disposed of._

 _The aura it expels was not just negativity that the Grimm is born from but desires, similar to the creatures of Desires. Focusing on her connection with the abomination, she could sense it detecting her thrall. Through the Seer, the cloaked entity's hand gripped the lance tightly as if it was resisting the connection._

 _ **"Do not control me. I am the one who will become a God. Just like my source. I will feel complete to become a God and kill OOO."**_

 _Through the Seer, the entity's Core Medals responded and unleashed dark power to shield itself from the control and Salem soon saw nothing only to find herself back in her domain. Whatever the abomination is behind that cloak, it was acting on its own accord, seeking the desires it needs to feel complete._

 _She growled lowly in anger as her allies could feel the malice from the leader as she looked at the Seer. Whatever the cloaked entity was, it was seeking revenge towards someone — seeking godhood._

 _That someone it was seeking to kill being the young OOO._

 _She needs to find a way to stop OOO and the entity before it becomes a complete threat to her plans._

 _OOO strived for unity and peace, something they would see true. She will not let that boy achieve that, not after everything the gods did to her._

* * *

 **CURRENT MEDALS:**

 **Blazing: Taka (x2), Kujaku (x1), Condor (x1)**

 **Scorching: Lion (x1), Tora (x2), Cheetah (x1)**

 **Strongest: Kuwagata (x1), Kamakiri (x1), Batta (x1)**

 **Legendary: Kobura (x1), Kame (x1), Wani (x1)**

 **Water: Shachi (x1), Tako (x1), Unagi (x1)**

 **Gravity: Sai (x3), Gorilla (x1), Zou (x2)**

 **Invincible: Ptera (x1), Tricera (x1), Tyranno (x1)**

 **Ultimate King: Super Taka (x1), Super Tora (x1), Super Batta (x1)**

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME)**

"She is still scared… Scared that Adam could show up and attack. As well as those monsters you face finding us here…. She's scared that she'll lose us like she nearly lost her friends. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice since she wanted to protect them from Adam. Almost like she is blaming herself..."

"I can protect myself, Blake," I assured her, making her look at me. "I know you are scared. Things have been difficult after what happened. But I promise I won't let nothing happen to me."

I fiddled with an item in my pocket, but I told myself I had to be patient. I needed more time to think.

 **Next Time:** Doubts, Thoughts, Futures

* * *

 **A/N: Well! There you have it, folks! It seems our rider has discovered the Multi-King's relic, the O-Calibur. However, he is now being targeted by Salem to prevent him from achieving a goal. What will happen to our Rider and what of the mysterious character who can also command the Grimm? We will have to see soon. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you all in the next one. Stay in the shadows, everyone!**

 **Oh and also, one crucial thing, as you all know, the Heisei Era is over, and the Reiwa Era has already begun. Let's all look back at all the moments we had of watching the Heisei series. To see every single Heisei Kamen Rider from Kuuga to Zi-O. To think so many years since Kuuga has gone by but now a new generation has begun. Our memories of watching the Heisei generation will be remembered. The first ever Kamen Rider series I watched was OOO before I went straight to Kuuga (after realizing he was the first Heisei Rider) and watched the generations chronologically. It was a good time and let's see what the Reiwa Generation Riders have in store for us?**


	5. Chapter 5: Doubts, Thoughts, Futures

**A/N: Hey guys, I am back yet again to update this story. Man, so much exciting news has been announced over the past month. Once being Neo herself is going to be added in the roster for BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle! HELL YEAH (And I am a Master V Rank in the game)! Aside from Blake being number one in my favorite RWBY girls alongside Yang, Neo is number 3 in my list, so I am definitely going to play as her in the game (Since the DLC for Neo will be released on my birthday! YES!). And then, there is also the fact Code Vein and Monster Hunter World: Iceborne will be out next month, so it gives me _plenty_ of time to finish those games within weeks (I am a fast gamer, what can I say?). Plus there is also next month being the first episode of Kamen Rider 01 and Zi-O is almost at an end for the Heisei.**

 **Okay, I am getting sidetracked! Have to focus on this for you guys. Just to let you all remember, I will be following the RWBY episodes. Don't forget to check out my other stories including Kamen Rider Eternal: Song of Eternity (Kamen Rider W x Senki Zesshou Symphogear), A Specter's Testament (Kamen Rider Ghost x Testament of Sister New Devil) and The White Dragon of Fiore (Power Rangers Dino Thunder x Fairy Tail).**

 **NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ** **REMNANT OF DESIRES** **, READ IT** _ **BEFORE**_ **YOU START READING THIS STORY.**

 **NOTE 2: RATING MAY CHANGE TO 'M' IN THE FUTURE**

Henshin!

 _Third Person View_

' _Thought_ '

 **Greeed/Yummies**

* * *

 _In the White Fang base where Adam and Hazel temporarily resided, the latter gave occasional glances at the powerful Feline Greeed. The said monster in his human form, idly playing with a plate as it spun on the table by the tip of his finger. The disguised Greeed was something he didn't expect to encounter. Salem was not even informed to this matter at all._

 _As if the Greeed was in hiding, planning, and waiting for the perfect time to strike._

" _You know…" Kazari began. Hazel saw the Greeed catch his glance. "You being here for the past few weeks, I came to realize how much there is to a man like you." The man kept his guard up, his hands gripping his biceps tightly seeing the predatory gleam in those brown eyes. "This… 'Queen' I heard. From sensing the desires in you, it came to help me realize there is more to what your so-called group plans."_

"Remember _what you promised, Kazari. This plan is mine alone to do, do not interfere with my goal," Adam glared at Kazari._

" _Hmmm. No."_

" _What…?"_

 _Kazari stood up as his body shifted into his Greeed form. "While you_ _ **wish for control, I think you shouldn't commit that just yet.**_ _"_ _He approached Adam and leaned forward with his arm resting on the table. "_ _ **It is best to move another piece in the mix."**_

" _How dare you!" Adam growled, gripping his sword and pointing it at the Greeed, "This is my moment. I have had this planned for a long time. You will not ruin this for me for the beast you are!" He declared to the Greeed, his eyes burning with desire(s): rage, vengeance, and control._

 _Hazel watched before the Greeed suddenly grab Adam by the neck without effort, the strongest Faunus now on his knees. The Bull Faunus gasped for air as the knuckles on Kazari grew as blades, touching his throat. Threatening to pierce through his jugular should the Faunus speak another word._

" _ **May I remind you who is making sure everything goes as planned for you? Who made sure the splinter group stays intact ever since you lost your arm, and possibly your pride, by a**_ **human** _ **you hate so much?"**_

 _Adam gasped for air, trying to pry free but couldn't. His vision slowly becoming distorted by the growing lack of air._

" _ **If you don't want to lose another arm, I suggest you follow what I say? Is that**_ **clear?"**

 _There were times he held his temper, but even Kazari himself had limits to his patience._

 _The Bull Faunus coughed, trying to gain fresh air as he was unable to speak._

 _Hazel placed his hand on Kazari's shoulder and spoke, "I think he gets it. Let him go. Nobody needs to die today."_

 _Kazari looked at Adam before he released his claw on his throat. "_ _ **If you say so.**_ _"_ _His body shifted into his human form. "If you excuse me, I have some things I have to do." He walked away as Adam regained the air he lost while Hazel watched the Greeed leave._

 _He was dangerous. There was no other method to kill a Greeed unless someone had either two things: The armor of the Multi-King or the Core Energy in the Cell Medals and Core Medals. And both of those had been obtained by the enemy._

" _Hazel…" Adam grunted, looking at him. "Tell me at least the person you work for can get rid of him?"_

" _Only way is the armor of the Multi-King. Core Energy can only destroy the other Core Energy, or this 'antithesis' Cinder explained to us," Hazel answered._

 _The reminder of OOO made Adam seethe in frustration._

" _Then I'll have to take that armor from him," Adam growled. "Right out of his dead hands."_

* * *

 **Remnants of Desires: After the Fall**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Doubts, Thoughts, and Futures**

It had been a couple of days since I obtained the O-Calibur as well as that encounter with that psychotic Scorpion Faunus. Things in Menagerie was going well for my Team and me. It wasn't that boring since there was stuff I could do, aside from keeping my skills on top.

"Here's the ore you needed," I said, placing the large sets of ore on the table that belonged to the weaponsmith's shop.

"Thanks so much! I thought those Grimm were gonna make it tougher for us to mine," The shop owner thanked with a smile. "Here, for your trouble." He said before handing me some Lien.

"It's no problem, just helping out is all," I replied. "Have a good day," I said my goodbye and found myself back in the bustling street market of Menagerie. I have to admit, despite being crowded, it was considered peaceful.

I still remembered how things were after waking up from the dream world when that Yummy put me under slumber. I glanced at the keychain clipped to the belt loop on my waist. I smiled. I may have felt heartbroken, but they gave me the resolve to fight again. I made a vow not to let them down, a promise that I would keep to the very end.

"Mister!" A few of the Faunus children rushed to me, ball in their hands. They were a friendly group of kids who were often seen here in the market area. No matter what, I would have to protect everyone here in the village as well. My desire for peace was what drove me to make sure everyone had a future. "Have time to play with us today?"

A small smile curled up the corner of my lips before I nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

They smiled as they began to play ball with me. I did my best to give them some challenges, but I still made sure they'd win the majority of the time so they could have a better experience with me.

The happiness with these people was important.

After a few more minutes, I stopped as I look at them. "Alright, now, I should get going."

"Aw…" The children pouted.

"Don't be so down. Maybe next time I can try and come to the street market again?" I promised.

They smiled and cheered before running off to play again. I smiled. I wonder if Blake would be okay with one or two? Immediately, I shook my head to rid the rush of blood on my cheeks. It was far too soon for us to even think about children.

Guess that conversation that I heard in the hot springs was getting to me at times. I love Blake. Like her, I am just nervous to ask her, even more with how things had been ever since the Fall of Beacon. It made me wonder how others were.

"Seems everyone agrees. You're a treasure here," Kali said as she smiled and walked over to me. "Even those who have hated humans for so long are warming up to you."

"Mrs. Belladonna, I didn't know you were here."

"Hehe, please just call me Kali, Enrique." She giggled at his manners. "And I'm just out here for a walk. Care to join me?"

"Uh, sure," I accepted before I followed Mrs. Belladonna around the street market. I still had to remind myself of the fact she kept on insisting me to call her by her name than 'Mrs' since I was in a serious relationship with Blake.

"I do hope you and Blake are enjoying your time here," Kali noted.

"It's nice, to be honest." I admitted, "At least it is something Blake needed to do… especially me…" I glanced at the keychain on the belt of the reminder.

"Well, you've made quite the impression on the community," Kali smiled, "You might be able to change several Faunus's minds about humans and more."

"You think so?" I was honestly wondering if that could truly happen. With how some were towards us humans, it created a gap between the community. Guess racism really was a universal thing.

"Of course," She nodded "Usually, the children are unsure how even to approach humans. But you? They see you like family, like a big brother."

I chuckled at the remark. "Say, Mrs. Belladonna…"

"Yes?"

"Has Blake been alright lately?" I asked. Blake and I have been in a relationship for the past year. A mother would know more about how their family was. As they say, a mother knew best.

"Actually? She's been a bit more chipper as of late. A bit happier and bright," Kali informed.

I noticed the slight sound of worry. "But…?"

"But….," she sighed, "She is still scared… Scared that Adam could show up and attack her companions. As well as those monsters you face finding us here. She's scared that she'll lose us like she nearly lost her friends. She didn't want to leave, but she had no choice since she wanted to protect them from Adam. Almost like she is blaming herself..."

Hearing this got me concerned about Blake. I knew she was blaming herself for what happened to Yang. But it wasn't her fault at all. The only one to blame was Adam, and that prick got what he deserved when I used the Medgaburyu to cut off his arm.

"... Would you want me to talk to her?" I offered.

"I'd appreciate it," She smiled softly.

"It is the least I can do, Mrs. Belladonna," I responded before I went in search for Blake.

* * *

After asking around (along with gaining a few glares from the Faunus) for Blake, some were kind enough to point out directions to Blake's whereabouts. And thankfully, I eventually found her looking over some flowers, leaning forward to observe them.

I smiled before approaching her and decided to surprise her. With the small crowd in the market, I used that advantage and sneaked up before whispering into her ear, "Boo."

"AAAhhh!" Blake yelps, quickly turning towards me with her hand on her weapon, only to see it was me and she relaxed, "Don't do that to me…"

"S-Sorry, Blake," I apologized, realizing that was a wrong move to do. Note to self: don't scare her as before.

She soon smiled softly before pecking my cheek, "Just be careful next time, alright?" She said to me, "So, what's up?"

"Do you want to talk?" I offered.

"Sure, I don't mind," She accepted. I smiled before both of us leave the street market and began to walk back to the Belladonna residence. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well… how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Being with my-"

" _Blake_ , how are you feeling?" I stated more firmly. Blake's ears twitched as she held herself.

"I-I… I don't want to talk about it…" Blake said.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Blake… you know that I am here for you if you need to talk about anything. Tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Enrique…" she denied, looking away.

"Remember what we promised?" She flinched at the reminder. "I know you are still upset after… that day."

"I-I said I'm fine, Enrique," Blake denied, her tone increasing. "Let's… just talk about something else… okay?" Blake pleaded as I noticed her hands trembling.

I knew I was worried about her but seeing this; I shouldn't push further. I promised myself not to let her become more afraid or have more concern than she already had.

"I understand," I nodded.

"Thank you…"

I moved my hand to her own, allowing her hand to take hold as my fingers laced with hers, her grip almost tightening as her trembling hand slowly stopped. I just hoped she could get through this. All I could do was help her take each step bit by bit just like I had.

"Say, Blake?"

"Yeah…?"

I gave her a thin smile and decided to move my other hand to her left cat ear, petting it. I had to admit; they were the cutest features on her.

Blake quickly blushed and turned away, shyly, "S-Stop it… you're making my heart race…" She adorably said as she began to purr from the touch.

"Your purring says otherwise," I teased with a sly grin. I couldn't help myself towards Blake. She did look cute with the cat ears. Really cute.

"I-It's just your i-imagination-" She released a cute gasp, and another loud purr heard from her.

My grin almost grew before I used my other hand and did the same to the other cat ear, her blush rising further. I was toying with her, teasingly.

"Uh… am I interrupting something?" A familiar male voice asked.

I stopped as did Blake when the both of us immediately took notice of Sun who was on the village steps, eating a banana while his other arm carrying a bundle of bananas stuffed in a bag. His eyes were full of confusion upon noticing us both.

"Um… n-nope!" I quickly moved my hands away. "Nothing at all!"

The monkey Faunus tilted his head curiously and said, "Hm? Are you sure? Cause I heard some odd noise over here too."

"It's nothing, Sun!" Blake said to him almost angrily.

"You okay?" Sun asked, tilting his head, "Your face is red."

"I'm _fine_."

Sun blinked before he shrugged as he walked passed us with his snacks and eventually entering the house. Once he was out of sight and hearing distance, Blake glanced at me.

"C-Can…. We go someplace private?" Blake whispered, her face still red as her body fidgeted.

I look at Blake. However, my mind came to a halt in realization. What would happen if her dad found out? The sheer thought sent a shudder of fear down my spine. If he found out, god rest my soul to the wrath of Ghira.

"P-Please…?" Blake asked, gently taking my hand as she looked at me with her soft eyes and her soft purring.

"What about your dad?" I swallowed in fear from the thought of him having a _talk_ with me.

"He.. doesn't have to know… Sides, he won't be back for a few more hours…" She assured, gently squeezing my hand. "Please? For me?"

I began to decide. I know we didn't have personal time to ourselves lately due to Blake's dad, but this was one of those rare times we can spend time with each other privately here in Menagerie.

"Alright," I accepted.

Blake smiled softly, taking my hand as she began to lead me towards one of their private hot springs for some personal time for us to share.

* * *

After a few hours of our time together in the hot springs, it was lovely. Although, during that time, it somewhat ended up with both of us being more intimate, and after that, it resulted in doing the deed. Guess with our time here. We didn't have time to the point our moment in the hot spring was something to allow us to express our love for each other again.

Now, we were both heading back to the Belladonna residence, but we both held a small blush on our cheeks. With what happened in the hot spring, it was a little embarrassing to talk about it.

"S-So… how are the others treating you?" Blake asked, trying to cut the silence. "I mean… I know some still give you those stares…"

I sighed, "A few times but nothing to worry about Blake. I can understand how they are feeling."

Blake frowned worriedly and said, "Still… they shouldn't treat you like that…"

"Blake, I know you are concerned. Things like this have an effect. I know they glare at me because I am human, the very race who has been mistreating the Faunus but what I do know is that they can't be angry at one person for something they didn't do."

"I know.. I'm just worried some of the Faunus might harass you…" Blake said.

She knew Adam held a significant grudge against me for cutting off his arm. Especially with how things have been recently with the White Fang. One reason why Ankh taught me more combat skills three months ago. With how things were now, he wanted me prepared and my body adjusted to the use of the Full Combos we have. He knew the King did the same in the past to be prepared, so he instilled that to me; to have better preparations to fight.

"I can protect myself, Blake," I assured her, making her look at me. "I know you are scared. Things have been difficult after what happened. But I promise I won't let anything happen to me."

She looked at me. "You promise?"

I kissed her forehead.

"I promise. You know that when I make a promise-" I started.

"You always keep it when you reach out to everyone," She finished with a small smile.

"Now that's the genuine smile I know from my girlfriend," I said to her.

"Care to go for a walk then?" She asked, hooking her arm around mine.

"Sure, I don't mind," I smiled.

* * *

As night brewed, us occupants of the Belladonna residence were eating dinner as a few of us recently finished what we had. I was currently helping clean the dishes to show my generosity. I insisted since I wanted to help them out around the house.

"I appreciate you are helping out, Enrique," Kali smiled as she was along with me with the dishes. "It's so nice to have someone so helpful."

"It's the least I can do," I shrugged. "Besides you and Mr. Belladonna have been generous to my friends, so I thought it is best to return the favor."

It was true. With the Belladonnas showing their hospitality, it was the right way to return the favor and help them around. Pyrrha and Gamel have also been helping around along with Sun. As for Ankh, he just lazed by a tree or on the rooftops during his downtime.

"You're so sweet," Kali smiled. "Blake is a lucky woman to have you."

I blushed slightly. Blake was someone I understood since we both shared commonalities of moments in our life. If anything, we both helped each other out.

"You know… whenever you want, you two can always come here. We'll gladly welcome you," Kali said with a warm smile. "To me? I know I can trust my daughter to you. Thank you for making her so happy."

I blinked, feeling surprised. I knew Kali wanted me to call her by her name since she knew how close Blake and I were but to hear her fully trust me? It was actually an honor.

"Thanks, Mrs. Belladonna- er, K-Kali," I corrected myself with embarrassment.

"You're welcome. Just promise me one thing?" Kali requested.

"And what's that?" I responded.

"Please make sure you and Blake have many children for me to spoil." she giggles.

I blushed heavily at her words. That was too early to even talk about for Blake and I! Pushing that thought aside, I finished the last of the dishes.

"A-Anyways, I should see how my friends are doing," I said.

"Of course. I can finish the rest up. Take care," Kali waved to me as I nodded and left. She then took a deep, long sigh with a smile on her face. "Ah, young love..."

I was in search for my friends and noticed that Ankh's shadow was by the balcony, making me look on the rooftop to see him perched and staring at the ocean in the distance.

"Hey Ankh, is everything alright?" I asked.

"Boring is more like it," Ankh drawled. "We are here when my other Cores are still out there."

"I know, but we will get them, Ankh." The Bird Greeed snorted with a scoff and relaxed on the rooftop.

"Whatever… just leave me be."

I sighed, finding it pointless to talk to the perched Greeed. I chose to find the others before I noticed Ghira, who seemed busy in his office. I knew he had reserved judgment on me, but maybe I should at least show him some generosity too. I knocked on the door before entering the little office.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Belladonna?" I asked.

"Mhmm…" Ghira responded as if he was saying something to appease whoever was there. He wasn't paying attention at all.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. I mean, Ghira was Blake's dad after all.

"Um… do you want to talk?" I offered.

"Mhmm…" He responded yet again.

I held back a sigh and took a seat and waited. "Um… Mr. Belladonna?" I tried to call out to him.

"Yes, yes, just set it on the table with the others." He waved his hand, not even looking up.

I swallowed, preventing myself from fully getting his attention. I didn't want to make a wrong impression when he had reserved judgment on me.

"Mr. Belladonna, can I please have a chance to talk?" I spoke a bit more; my voice was finally earning his attention. He quickly looked up.

"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry, I was too lost in this paperwork," The Faunus said, taking off his reading glasses, "What did you need?"

"W-Well, I was wondering if you want to talk?" I asked.

"Talk?" He questioned, before thinking it over as he nodded, "Very well." I mentally felt relief.

"Okay… um… I wanted to ask this… not to be rude, but… why did you step down as leader of the White Fang…?" I asked carefully.

Ghira's brow raised with curiosity and confusion. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I-I am just curious, sir. I mean, Blake told me about how the White Fang once were."

Ghira sighed softly, looking to one of the photo's on his desk of his old life as the leader of the White Fang. "Why did I step down? It's because I was tired. I was tired of all of the problems with how humans treated us, and how I wasn't strong enough to protect the other Faunus from them. I couldn't handle it, and I knew one day they would turn away from me. So I had to step down and let my successor take in the title and hope she could do a better job..."

My eyebrows furrowed in understanding of the situation. Ghira put so much effort, hoping that the Faunus would gain equality through peaceful means but it kept failing. It put him at the moment to step down when they turned away from him.

"I… am sorry for bringing up this topic, Mr. Ghira. Really I am," I apologized.

"It's not your fault, young man. You wanted to know, and I gave it to you. Sides, if I didn't, Kali or Blake would've," He informed.

I scratched my cheek. "Good point…"

"So what about you?"

"Eh?"

"I know you briefly told us about your family and a bit about yourself. But can you tell me more?"

"Not at all," I nodded.

Soon enough, I began to tell him more about myself from how I enjoyed reading, and once working at a bookstore. I eventually said Ghira how my life went before and after my family's death. Finally, it turned into a full conversation between the both of us, and I was honestly enjoying the chat with Mr. Belladonna.

"And then, out of the blue this large fish popped up on my end, I dragged it towards me, and then a lousy Beowolf pup snatched it from me!" Ghira laughed, finishing one of his tales. The tale was honestly funny as I laughed a bit at what happened.

"That must have been embarrassing to see your catch was all to be taken away by a Grimm," I stated with a small laugh.

"Tell me about it," He chuckled from the old tale. "Since then, I have had a deep hatred for Beowolves, just because of that."

"No, kidding," I agreed.

"Heh, you know. You are certainly unique," Ghira noted.

"Eh?"

"Hearing more about yourself as well as our conversations, it is enjoyable to have this talk with you."

"Uh, thanks Mr. Belladonna," I thanked.

"I wouldn't mind chatting once and a while now," He smiled.

"Same here," I nodded. I then noticed how much time passed. It was nearly 1 in the morning since we began the conversation. "Time sure flies," I saw the current time.

"It sure has," Ghira agreed.

I stood up from my seat. "You have a good night, Mr. Belladonna."

"You as well," He nodded to me. But as soon as I left his office, it just dawned on me. We actually had a casual conversation for once.

* * *

The next day, I was enjoying the day traversing across the street markets again, not from any tasks or errands, just myself having a chance to explore more of the village for the day. My friends and girlfriend were enjoying their time as well elsewhere.

As I did, I also noticed the Faunus here. Some were relaxing or doing business while others were going on with their day. It was amicable and calm too as the gentle breeze blew by, making me enjoy this place more.

I was adjusting to how this village was. Aside from occasional glares from some of the Faunus, it felt very welcoming. Although there's one thing that unsettled me.

Those two emissaries when they first visited a few weeks back when we arrived in Menagerie. When I mentioned cutting off Adam's arm, they looked not just surprised but alert. The one thing I learned from Ankh was being careful. They made me feel unsettling. Not because they were Faunus, it was just something… I couldn't put the finger on it, but something was off about what was it about them that felt off?

I should push that thought aside for now. I shouldn't focus on the White Fang. Blake wanted no mention of it at all since she wanted a chance to get away from everything that happened.

Maybe I should look at the items they were selling to keep my thoughts at bay. Noticing a few booths, I decided to approach one of them to look at the merchandise.

"What can I help you with?" The vendor asked.

"Oh just window-shopping is all," I responded, seeing the items on sale. Some of the things consisted of trinkets, a few necklaces and such — even a few rings. My mind came to a halt, noticing the said accessories.

Rings.

I felt my cheeks burn at the thought of what it would be like to propose to Blake.

"Oh, I know that look. Thinking about your lady, huh?" the vendor teased.

"W-Well…" I stuttered before I shook my head to keep it together. "Yes… we have been together for a year now, and things have been going well for us."

"Think about popping the question, huh? Lucky guy."

"I, er-well…" I scratched my head. "I need time since… I met her parents a few weeks back and have been getting along with them. The only other thing is that…" I looked down for a moment. "I am honestly nervous to ask her…"

"Ahh… I gotcha," The vendor nodded. "But here's a tip for ya. Don't wait too long. If you do, your passion for her and likewise to you may fade out. Don't lose your only chance to be with the woman you love, cause you may never know when you'll get another chance like this again."

I winced at his words. I knew our relationship has been very serious but for it to fade… it made me feel a pang of sadness. To regain the void we had in our hearts.

I looked at the rings once more before a decision came to mind. "How much is it for one…?"

* * *

 _Pyrrha was with Gamel and Blake as the Beast Greeed, in his disguise, was using his strength to pull a heavy cart. The young Faunus children were cheering for him as they were on the wagon with a few supplies as well._

" _Just a little more Gamel," Pyrrha said to him._

" _Then I can have candy?"_

" _Yup."_

 _Hearing this made Gamel push himself before literally pulling the cart like it was nothing towards the destination they were to drop it off._

" _Was that a good idea, Pyrrha?" Blake asked as she held on, being nervous unlike the others were enjoying the ride._

" _Hey, it'll get the job done faster," Pyrrha giggled._

 _They came to an immediate halt as they were at the destination. "Here!" He chirped._

" _Good job, Gamel," praised Pyrrha as she ruffled his hair._

" _Alright, kids you should get off the cart too," Blake said._

 _They soon got off, but once they did, they hugged the three in thanks before they headed off._

" _Bye-bye!" Gamel waved to them. "That was fun!"_

" _Glad you think so, Gamel," Pyrrha smiled._

" _Can I have candy now?"_

 _The redhead giggled and handed him some, the Beast Greeed eating the said treats. Blake watched as she remembered the one thing about Greeed._

 _They had no sense of taste._

 _She could remember when her lover nearly turned into a Greeed back then and how he lost his sense of taste. She now understands why Greeed wanted to be whole. Without any real feelings, they were practically having no sense of living normally. While Ankh could taste and such due to possessing, Gamel couldn't. The memory of her boyfriend experiencing the Greedification made her grimace mentally. That memory of nearly losing the one she loved._

" _You okay, Blake?" Her teammate asked._

" _Hm?" The Cat Faunus lifted her head slightly. "Oh, yeah... Just thinking is all."_

" _Thinking about Enrique?" She teased. Blake's face turned red._

" _Nothing like that, Pyrrha," The Faunus denied._

 _The redhead smirked, "Oh, don't give me that. I know you, Blake, and you're thinking about him right now. Wondering how he's doing with the locals."_

" _I-I, that's…"_

 _The Invincible Girl began to see the Faunus stutter._

" _Oh… I see now," She noted. "You're wondering if he's gonna propose to you?"_

" _Pyrrha!"_

" _I was just assuming," the former Mistral Champion raised her hands in defense._

" _Y-You have such an overactive imagination!" Blake said, her face just as red as the bird medals. "S-Sides… I know he's too busy… to even think about that…"_

" _Are you sure?" Blake was silent but could only turn away. "Blake… why are you so worried about that? He loves you with all of his heart. There's no reason to be so doubtful." Blake glanced at her. "You remember our talk in the hot spring?" The Faunus nodded. "Then you shouldn't be nervous, Blake. If anything, you both support each other."_

 _The kunoichi took a deep breath to calm her nervousness. Her teammate had a point. The two had been through so much and always been by each other's side to support each other, to love each other._

" _You're right…. Thanks, Pyrrha," Blake smiled before the two hugged each other._

* * *

I sighed as I was making my way back to the residence. I fiddled with an item in my pocket, but I told myself I had to be patient. I needed more time to think.

However, I was brushed out of my thoughts when I slipped and landed on my back.

"Ow…" I groaned. Looking up, I noticed the Monkey Faunus with his snack. "Sun… are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Sorry, buddy. But I can't help it, these bananas here in Menagerie are just the best," Sun said, chewing down another batch.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I stood up and brushed off the dust on my clothes.

"I figured as much…" I muttered.

"Has everything been alright?"

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh. "A bit of a long day, to say the least."

"No, kidding."

"I take it you had another incident with Mr. Belladonna?" I guessed.

Sun flinched, "I-I don't know what you mean. We are the best of pals." He lied, turning away.

"Uh-huh. Then what about how Mr. Belladonna glared at you when you used the wrong choice of words when we arrived here?" I reminded with my arms crossed.

"That was just a mistake is all."

"Whatever you say, Sun," I chuckled until a banana peel fell on top of my head. I slowly reached towards it and removed it from my head. Looking up at the three, I saw Sun laugh in amusement. "Very funny Sun." I tossed it right back at him.

Sun chuckled while dodging the peel, "Speaking of, what about you? Has he done anything that made you back off?"

"Honestly? We are getting along," I answered. "We had a long conversation last night."

"Huh?! Seriously?!" He gawked.

"Yup."

"How? He's a stubborn bear!"

"It started as a question that I wanted to ask, and before I knew it, we talked for almost 3 hours," I explained.

Sun's jaw just dropped from it, "H-How…?" He questioned, unable to process this. I shrugged, "Maybe because he doesn't see me the same way he does to you?"

"I'm loveable, dude," Sun smirked. "What's not to get?"

"I can think of a few things," I deadpanned, remembering a few times like how he acted mischievously when he first arrived in Vale.

"Hey!" He cried out, offended.

"Just pointing it out," I said. Sun glared before both of us laughed. After a minute, I said, "You know, you do remind me of my friend, Zack."

"You mentioned him before. I never got a chance to ask who he is," Sun recalled.

"Well asides him being like you, he flirts with the girls a lot."

"Then wouldn't he be more towards Neptune than me?" Sun blinked with confusion.

"When he doesn't flirt, he is laid back and casual, just like how you are," I added. "Always looking out for a friend."

"Ah, well now I see why," He smiled.

"If anything, you are also a friend I can count on," I added. "As a team."

The Monkey Faunus' mood brightened as he hopped off the branch and raised a fist in which I returned to complete a fist bump.

"Same here," He responded with a cheeky grin.

* * *

 **CURRENT MEDALS:**

 **Blazing: Taka (x2), Kujaku (x1), Condor (x1)**

 **Scorching: Lion (x1), Tora (x2), Cheetah (x1)**

 **Strongest: Kuwagata (x1), Kamakiri (x1), Batta (x1)**

 **Legendary: Kobura (x1), Kame (x1), Wani (x1)**

 **Water: Shachi (x1), Tako (x1), Unagi (x1)**

 **Gravity: Sai (x3), Gorilla (x1), Zou (x2)**

 **Invincible: Ptera (x1), Tricera (x1), Tyranno (x1)**

 **Ultimate King: Super Taka (x1), Super Tora (x1), Super Batta (x1)**

* * *

 **(NEXT TIME)**

 _The younger Faunus pulled away and said, "I should have left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've listened to you, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

"A spy!" Blake growled.

Hearing Blake's new resolve, it made me smile at her determination. Like myself, she finally found her resolve.

 **Next Time** : Family, The Spy, Resolve

* * *

 **A/N: Well that it for this chapter folks! This chapter was more of a casual type of chapter that doesn't involve any fights. Just some development for our characters. And to give you a heads up, it will take time for me to update some of my stories due to my two jobs. However on the end of September, I will be publishing another story but I can't tell you which one though. You just have to be patient on that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later! Stay in the shadows everyone!**


End file.
